Distance
by princessandthepen
Summary: Stephanie needs to put some distance between herself and a man in her life. Will she be successful, or will she find fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Distance**

_Have you ever wished your life was a romantic comedy? That like Reese Witherspoon in Legally Blonde or Sandra Bullock in The Proposal you could meet the man of your dreams, and find a way to make him fall madly in love with you. I've been wishing that same thing for the past year. Only no matter how hard I wish, and how many ways I think of to catch my dream man, nothing ever seems to work out in the end. My name Stephanie Plum and I am desperately in love with a man that had no need for romantic relationships. That man is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, or as he's known on the streets, Ranger. _

_He is second generation Cuban American and the most handsome man I've ever seen. He is six feet of dark mocha colored skin, and muscles that looked like they were etched in stone. His eyes are deep brown and they give away very little about his thoughts, and feelings. Ranger owns a security company called Rangeman. I am currently employed there, full time as a researcher and customer service specialist. The company also holds a few contracts with the government. (I'd like to tell you about those but I'd have to kill you. I've always wanted to say that to someone.) The company is very successful, and employees a small army of former military men in three offices; Trenton, Boston, and Miami. Ranger also has a very secret side he is a former Army Ranger, and is currently a special operative for the U.S. government. I don't know for sure what he does for our country, but whatever it is I am sure we are all safer and happier because of it. _

Ranger's Porsche Turbo pulled into the parking lot of my new condo and I was hanging on by a string. My nerves were shot from the constant battle between my mind and heart. My heart feels a strong pull toward this dark, dangerous, handsome man in the seat next to me. My mind says to be diligent of his every word and action. Tonight we'd had dinner with a client who owns a chain of jewelry stores across the northeast. Because it was a dinner meeting GQ Ranger had shown up at my door wearing dark gray slacks and a black cashmere sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off his beautiful forearms and his Rolex watch. Since the moment I saw him standing in the doorway tonight I've been reminding myself to be strong and stand vigilant. Now that we are back at my place, I can finally breathe. It's over, I survived.

"Thanks for everything Ranger. Dinner was delicious and I'll work on getting the notes typed up and emailed to you first thing in the morning," I said reaching for the door handle, plotting my escape from the force field that was Ranger. "Thanks again, goodnight."

"I'll walk you to the door," Ranger said.

"That's not necessary. Really, since I've come to work for you full time there's not been a stalker or a crazy person in my life. I have a state of the art alarm and a security camera on my door. Not to mention Lester lives next door. I'm perfectly safe."

"I'll walk you to the door," Ranger said.

I got out of the car and Ranger rested his hand on the small of my back guiding me up the sidewalk. I gave him the key to the door and he pulled his gun to do a security sweep. I stand in the foyer until he's cleared the kitchen. Once he's gone into the bedroom to check for killer dust bunnies under the bed, I walk into the kitchen for a drink.

_Just let him look for the boogie man and he'll be on his way. You can do this. Just keep a safe distance and don't make eye contact. Five minutes and it'll be over for the night. I real need to get professional help, it can't be normal to talk to yourself this much. _

Ranger walked into the kitchen where I was currently leaning against the counter drinking a bottle of water, giving myself another pep talk in hopes of making it through the night with both my dignity and my underwear intact.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Thanks for going with me tonight. It's easier to meet with clients when you're with me. Small talk has never been my best skill," Ranger said.

"Sure, I'm glad I could help," I smiled and nodded hoping that I was reassuring and that he didn't catch that crack in my voice. The kitchen was getting smaller and I was starting to sweat_. Stay strong I reminded myself. _Ranger reached his hand out to touch my face and I ducked out of his reach, scurrying into the safety of the living room. _Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Keep breathing don't let him touch you. Stay back, guard your heart. _

"Babe?"

"Ranger?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Steph, fear is written all over your face, and you just ran out of the kitchen."

"Did I?"

"Babe," he says giving me his almost smile, that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I guess I'm just a lot sleepier than I realized."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you Ranger, you know that. We are always honest with each other, remember? Besides you know I'm a terrible liar," I rambled.

_Please, please just let him leave. Please. Please. _Ranger tucked a finger under my chin lifting my face towards his and studied my eyes looking for something. What he's looking for I'm not sure. To keep from breaking into tears or throwing myself at his body I studied his eyebrows. I'm sure he noticed I wasn't making eye contact. Ranger notices everything. But I had to do something to hold it together. I was so close to making it to the end of this night. All I had to do was make it through these last couple minutes and I could fall apart, take a shower, and go to bed.

"Stephanie, we need to talk."

"I'm tired, Ranger. It's been a long day. Lester made me get up at dawn to run with him. Then I helped Lula catch a skip for Vinnie, worked at Rangeman. Then the dinner tonight. Really I just need sleep."

"Sure Babe, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I said, walking him towards the door.

"Lock the deadbolt and turn on the alarm," he instructed.

"Yes, sir I will. Thanks again for dinner," I said before closing the door.

I flipped the locks as soon as I closed the door knowing he would stand there until he heard them click into place. Let out a ragged breath looked though the peephole to make sure he was leaving. When I saw him turn to walk away I slid down the door onto the tile floor. I rested my head against the door and let out the tears and sobs. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on pretending everything was fine.

_Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. I scolded myself. Tonight was close; you're going to have to be more guarded if you're ever going to work him out of your system. That man doesn't love you and never will._ _Friendship that's what he's offering. He's told you that he is an opportunist, and that he wants in your bed but not in your heart. He doesn't want marriage, or even a serious relationship. You're nothing more than a good friend and entertainment for his men. Do not fall down that rabbit hole again. _

Once I finished crying and chastising myself for being foolish, I got up off the floor, turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen, and went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Standing under the stream of hot water I let my mind go back in time thinking about how I'd ended up in this position. Three months ago I assisted Rangeman in a capture at a local bar in Trenton. My part of the capture was pretty easy, the guys and Ranger call it a distraction, I get dressed up in a sexy dress and trick the man is that has skipped out on bail into following me outside. Once they are out the door a couple of the Merry Men (that's what I call Ranger's employees) tackle him and take them back to jail. I've done this same act so many times it's a little crazy. Every time I think this will be the one where the guy won't fall for it, but so far it's always worked. If you really think about it, men are dumb. A short skirt and high heels just seems to strike them incapable of coherent thought. Even a smart man like Ranger can't resist.

That Friday night while a couple of the Merry Men took the bad guy back to jail; Ranger drove me home to my apartment. He walked me inside, and in a moment of weakness my I listened to my heart and gave into my love for Ranger. In that one incredible night I lost another part of myself. In the dawn of morning as he walked away from my bed I remembered why I should listen to that little voice in my head. I waited all weekend for a call that didn't come. Once again I'd been a victim of the wizard.

The following Monday I called Tank and told him I wouldn't be coming into work at Rangeman. I was working there part time doing background checks for customers and skips (a skip is a person that the court system had ruled Failure to Appear and currently there was a bounty for their return to jail. Rangeman handled apprehensions for bonds of $500,000 and up for a 10% return on the bond) I didn't explain why I wasn't coming in and he didn't ask. I'm sure that Rangeman ESP (they are all wizards on some level) works over cell phone satellites.

After I disconnected from Tank I decided to call Connie and tell her I would be coming by in the afternoon to drop off my receipts, pick up any checks, and look through the files for any lower bonds. Connie was the office manager at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds where I also worked part time as a Bond Apprehension Agent (aka bounty hunter) I know that Ranger always goes to the bonds office in the mornings to handle Rangeman business. I needed a couple days to get my act together. I couldn't face Ranger again so soon. I wasn't sure if I could keep from embarrassing myself by crying or begging him to come back to my bed. It was best to keep my distance.

I'd fallen asleep again and was startled awake when the phone rang. After a few seconds of searching without opening my eyes my hand located it and I answered without looking at the caller ID. This was mistake number one. Mistake number two was cursing under my breath when I heard Ranger's voice on the other end of the line.

"Problem, Babe?" Ranger's voice was controlled. He's always in control. If you knew him well enough you could hear that he was forcing the control this time. I guess swearing at the sound of his voice wasn't a good idea.

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"You called Tank to say you weren't coming to work this afternoon, and you sound stressed."

I didn't really know what to say. How do you tell someone that has made it clear that all that can be between you is friendship and sex; that you are avoiding them, because they broke your heart? Again.

"I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."

"Babe, are you sick? Do you need to go to a doctor?"

"No I'm not sick."

"Babe?"

Now here's the thing about Ranger "Babe" can mean a thousand things or just one thing at the same time. When he first started calling me Babe I thought it was a cute pet name, I loved to hear it. Now I wish he'd grow a vocabulary already. Today in this moment Babe means explain why you don't feel good.

"Ranger you're a smart man, you have 3 sisters and an ex-wife, give it a little thought."

"Babe." This time Babe means he understands. See what I mean; forget an English/ Spanish dictionary I need an English/ Ranger dictionary.

"Ranger," I sighed. Mostly the sigh was guilt because I'd just lied to my best friend. A friend that had never lied to me, ever.

"I have to go to Miami for the rest of the week. I'll be on my cell if you need me. If you need something here call Tank."

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." Click. Just like that he was gone.

I'd just been given a reprieve from seeing Ranger. This gave me a few days to pull my act together. And figure out how I'm going to handle the situation. The last time he'd walked out of my bed at dawn, I'd confronted him, and he'd told me to repair my relationship with Morelli. This time that wasn't a possibility. Joe was seeing someone else, and we hadn't spoken to each other in over six months. Not that going back to Joe was an option regardless of those two factors; Joe and I were just not meant to be.

After a day of vegging out watching Friends reruns and Ghostbusters, I decided that I'd stick with what had always worked for me in the past. Denial. That's right good old denial. Friday night never happened. Yeah right, I was sure that I would be able to forget it, maybe. If I can just stop thinking about how magical it felt to have Ranger on top of me, inside me, touching me. The feel of his back slick with sweat, the way his lips kissed me, everywhere. How he whispered in my ear, while he drove me crazy with his slow thrusts. The way his eyes darkened as he pushed me into orgasm after orgasm. Should be easy to deny, no problem, if he could forget so could I. After all this is what Ranger offered. Nothing more.

Tuesday afternoon I went to work at Rangeman and found a very frustrated Tank sitting at his desk rubbing his big, bald head and muttering under his breath. Tank (trust me when I tell you the name fits) is a huge black man who served in the Army with Ranger. He runs the Trenton office when Ranger is out of town or away on a Special Ops mission.

"Tank are you okay? You looked a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah."

Great another guy with the one word sentence complex.

"Tank you've got to help me out here; yeah you're okay or yeah you're overwhelmed. I don't have Rangeman ESP so you have to use more than one word," I said rolling my eyes in true Jersey girl style.

"It's this paperwork, I can't get it done for the damn phone calls," he says looking at me, still rubbing his head.

I nod back at him rolling my hand around as a signal he should keep talking.

"Customers, they've been calling all morning. Lester and I have been taking the calls trying to answer questions about new accounts and questions about existing contracts. Plus we don't have anyone to do background checks full time so we get behind and clients get panicked. Then we find ourselves trying to catch up between field calls. It's pretty much FUBAR all the time lately."

I stood there shocked. My eyes wide not sure what to say, I didn't know Tank could talk this much.

"How can I help?"

"Come to work here full time," Tank said.

"W-what?"

"Come to work at Rangeman full time. We need someone to do the background checks full time. You're the best we've ever had. Everyone would love to have you work here full time, and you'd be a great part of the team. Plus the benefit and salary package would be great."

"I don't know, Ranger has never said anything about me working here full time."

"We've talked about it. We've talked about it a lot. If you want the job it's yours. You'll need to sign a new contract, not much will change except for your salary, you'll have a couple new benefits added, and there will be more expected of you regarding physical training, and fire arms."

_Great they'd want me to carry a gun all the time. I hate guns. I didn't mind carrying at first, but after I killed Jimmy Alpha, I hated it. I still have nightmares about his body sliding down the wall of my apartment. The way it looked when he died, his body lying there on the floor. Then there was the time that Ranger was shot by that crazy stalker Scrog. The nightmares of him bleeding in my living room kept me up for weeks after. Sometimes the events get mixed up in my dreams and I see myself killing_ _Ranger. When I have that nightmare I can't sleep for days. Thank goodness I'm from Jersey makeup can do wonders for hiding dark circles. _

"Earth to Steph. Hello. Are you still with me?" Tank was waving his hand in front of my face trying to pull me out of my dazed state.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head to clear my mind. "I guess I am a little shocked. I don't know, Tank. If Ranger wanted me to work here full time he would have said something. We don't keep things like this from each other. You know he's always been honest with me."

Tank took a breath and sighed. I wasn't sure how much more could take. First Tank started stringing together words, now he's sighing. Maybe Rangeman has been taken over by aliens.

"Look Little Girl, I know you and Ranger are close. Hell, I think besides Lester, Bobby and me you're the only other person he trusts completely. I know he's wanted you to come here full time for a while, but he's concerned you'd hate being behind a desk and quit completely. If you don't believe me, go ask Lester he should be in his cubical."

"No, Tank I believe you. Can I think about it for a day or two? I don't think being behind a desk would be a problem, but I have some reservations about other things."

"Sure, Steph take your time. I didn't expect you to take the job right away. To be honest I didn't even expect you to say you'd consider it," Tank said.

"Well, I'm going to get started on my inbox, I'll let you know in a couple days what I decide."

After work I went back to my apartment, and ordered a pizza. Lester was coming over to hang out, and he was bringing the beer. Pizza and beer, now that's food a girl can use to power her decisions. Not that making this decision should really be that hard. I'd really grown tired of being a bounty hunter. I hated chasing skips through garbage. Plus they kept blowing up my cars. That's how I ended up with that stupid nickname The Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Some of the guys at Rangeman call me Bomber or Bombshell. I know they mean it as a term of endearment so I never complain, but lately I've been sick of hearing it. I'd been thinking about making a few changes and working at Rangeman full time would be a good start.

The knock on the door made me jump and shook me from my thoughts. I walked over to the door looked through the peep hole and found Lester holding a pizza box and a six pack. Lester is hot. His body is just a toned as Ranger's only he not as broad. He has black hair, and warm caramel colored skin. With bright green eyes that dance when he's playful or flirting. Both of which he does a lot. He's also Ranger's cousin.

"Les?"

"Beautiful, open the door."

"What's the password?"

"Password? The pizza is getting cold and beer is getting warm," Lester called from the other side of the door.

I swung the door open and smiled my best cover girl smile. "That's the right password for today. But the management reserves the right to change the password tomorrow," I said taking the pizza box from his hands, while he gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek.

We sat down on the couch and started eating, while watching the Knicks and Bulls game. I was half way through my second piece when Lester turned to me and said, "You're going to take the job, right?"

"Tank told you I'm guessing."

"Come on Beautiful having you around all the time will be great. Since I'm a part of the core team I've been in on the discussions about hiring you full time. The salary would be more than you make now, and the benefits are good. You already have Rangeman health insurance, but you'd get dental, and a nice salary, with a company car."

"It's a tempting offer. Really it is, and I'm thinking about it. I just want to talk to Ranger first."

"Let's call him. He'll tell you the same thing Tank and I have, but if it makes you feel better, then let's call him right now," Lester was so excited he sounded like a kid at Christmas.

"NO! We can't call him," I screamed.

"What? Why not?"

"He's out of town, in Miami. I never bother him when he's out of town. Besides he might be on a date or something." I said looking down at my lap. It'd never really occurred to me until just that moment that he might be on a date. Maybe that's the reason he didn't call the next day. It could be that he's seeing someone and he didn't want me to think we were going to start dating.

"Beautiful, are you serious? You think he's on a date? Ranger? Don't be ridiculous. He's in love with you."

"Yeah, right. Trust me Les, Ranger is not in love with me. He loves me, I know that, but it's not a romantic kind of love."

Les squinted his eyes and looked at me like I was nuts. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called Ranger.

"Shit," I said reaching across Lester trying to grab the phone out of his hand before it was too late.

"Yo." I heard Ranger voice through the speaker on the phone.

"Ranger will you please tell Stephanie that she should come to work at Rangeman full time."

There was a long pause. Then I heard Ranger say something to Lester in Spanish. Then Lester handed me the phone and I heard Ranger tell someone to give him five minutes. _Was that the woman he's dating? I wonder what she looks like I bet she's tall, and thin with straight hair. She's probably never had a car explode. I can't blame Ranger for wanting to spend time with someone who's perfect like he is. _

"Babe?"

"I'm here."

"Babe if you want the job it's yours. I don't want to take away your freedom. That's why I've not asked you. Why don't you take a few days, think about what you want. If there's anything we can do to make the job more appealing then we'll do it. If not and you want to stay part time, that's fine too."

"Okay"

"Take your time. Let me talk to Lester."

"Thanks, Batman."

"Babe." This time Babe meant you're welcome, and goodbye.

I handed the phone back to Lester, I wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation but it was in Spanish so I just ate another slice of pizza, and thought about my options. I already knew I was taking the job, I just needed to decide how to handle being around Ranger all day.

Things will change for Stephanie. She's going to have some growing pains. But she's going to end up in a much better place, with more stability, and a hot guy that loves her. If you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1(cont'd)

A/N: This is the first story I've ever published on FanFic so I'm still figuring out the ins and outs of how it works. Problem number one was that I wouldn't let me load the whole chapter last night. So I guess this is chapter one contd. Number two is that I forgot to post a disclaimer. Anyway stick with me, I think I have a good story line plotted!

Disclaimer: I'm a huge fan and Janet Evanovich all the characters in this story are of her creation. I am only using them for entertainment and hopefully her flattery. (if she were to ever read FanFic)

**Distance **

The water in the shower started to run cold so I turned it off and climbed out, and wrapped myself in my big fluffy robe. Brushed my teeth, and dried my hair. Looking in the mirror while I waited for my curls to dry I realized how much my reflection had changed over this last few months. My face appeared thinner. Since I was running with Lester in the mornings so I wasn't surprised that I'd lost a little weight. It was the dark circles under my eyes that shocked me. I guess I hadn't realized they had grown so deep. I wonder if that is what Ranger was looking at tonight before he left. He had to be searching for something to have looked at me so intently.

_Stop! No thoughts of Ranger! Remember your rules no daydreaming, no wishful thinking, no wasting time for things that can't happen. You are Stephanie Plum, grown-up, independent, you are not weak, you do not need a man to complete you. I wonder how many months I have to repeat this to myself before it become true. Seriously when did my life turn into an episode of Dr. Phil. _

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Lester."

"Beautiful, how did it go tonight?"

"The meeting was great. I think Rangeman is going to get the contract. Plus, Michael Ludano is an Italian god. I was the envy of every woman in the restaurant tonight for sure," I said, rather dreamily.

"An Italian god? I thought this was a business dinner. Did you keep your hands to yourself? You didn't put the moves on him did you?" Lester the Jester was in full force tonight. I can actually see him on the other end of the phone wagging his eyebrows up and down and grinning while he teased me.

"Ugh! Les! Give me some credit will you. I was professional. Plus Ranger was sitting right there, watching, listening to every word. Acting so possessive."

"Yeah, he can be an ass, I'm sorry Beautiful."

"It's not your fault Les. Don't say you're sorry. I'm fine, a man like Ludano would never be interested in my anyway."

"You sell yourself short Stephanie. You're the woman EVERY man is interested in meeting."

"Thanks. You're sweet."

"Anytime, Beautiful, Anytime," Lester said in a reassuring tone.

"Are you in for the night?" I asked.

"Yep. Are we running in the morning?"

"Ugh! Yeah, see you then. Goodnight Les."

"Goodnight, Steph."

Climbing into bed I set the alarm on the nightstand, punched the pillow a couple times, and flopped onto my back. Silently pleading with Mr. Sandman that tonight I would fall asleep quickly. Of course like everything else in the world of Stephanie Plum nothing is ever easy. As I lay there my mind drifted back to my thoughts from the shower earlier.

The pizza was gone and we were each drinking our third beer. The Bulls were showing the Knicks how it's done. My head was resting on Lester's shoulder, and he was twisting one of my curls around his finger.

"Lester I'm pretty sure I'm going to take the job, but don't tell Tank yet. There are a few things I need to think about first."

"What do you need to think about?" Lester asked sounding concerned.

"Lester can I ask you something, serious?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Well… umm… have you ever killed anyone?" His eyebrows shot up so high I thought they would disappear into his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Beautiful? What's going on in your head?"

"Alpha and Cone. I mean, well, I don't want to carry a gun. I killed them, my hand, it pulled the trigger. I shot Alpha five times in the heart. Their dead because I…"

Lester took my hand in his and kissed it. Then he turned his body to face me, took a deep breath, and looked me square in the eye.

"This is why you fight everyone on carrying isn't it?"

Looking down at my hands folded in my lap, I just nodded my head yes.

"There is no shame in defending your life. You did not kill either of them in malice; Alpha was going to kill you. There was no other way save yourself, so you did what had to be done. Cone was a threat, you needed to kill him to live. You should not feel guilty about that. Have you ever tried to talk to anyone about this?"

"Joe and I talked about it, he said the same thing. I shouldn't feel guilty.

"Beautiful…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is; I know Ranger is going to make me carry a gun when I start working there full time. Can you help me get over my issues?"

"Absolutely, if you'll work with your gun then you can learn how to handle it. That will help you develop a respect for it. I know that sounds a little nuts, but really, a gun is just a tool. It can provide you with power and safety. But it can also be very scary if you don't know how to use it properly."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to call it a night. I'll call you tomorrow. Lock the door, and the floor bolt."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him with a big smack on the lips. "Goodnight Les."

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly, I gave Vinnie my notice. I helped Lula learn the process of catching skips. Lester helped me buy a new gun, which Ranger paid for. We spent time in the range, and Les told me I was improving each time. Mostly I spent time thinking about how I was going to protect my heart against Ranger.

I finally decided that I need to create some distance between us. I would have to create both emotional and physical distance. Sure we would be working together, so moving across the country was out of the question. But the little things weren't. There would be no touching, no kissing, no secret meetings in his office or private lunches up on seven. I would be his employee and friend, but that's where I would draw the line.

I'm already working on chapter two. I'm hoping to have it posted tomorrow… Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope y'all are having as much fun as I am.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie or any of her friends. They are the creative genius of Janet Evanovich.

Any mistakes are my own. I've read over this several times so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

**Distance**

I clicked send on the email reviewing last night's meeting with Ludano to Ranger and Tank. Taking a deep breath I looked over at the stack of files sitting in my inbox. Doing searches and background checks for Rangeman was a big part of my job. To be honest I liked it most days. I was safe, I went home clean, there was food in my kitchen, and I'd been driving the same car for five months. Also until last night things were going pretty good with Ranger. I managed to keep a safe distance most of the time. I hadn't been up to his apartment since I started working here full time. When I have to go into Ranger's office alone I leave the door open and I sit or stand on the opposite side of his desk. Distance, it's a simple concept, but it has been effective in protecting my heart from being broken more than it already is.

The phone on my desk rang and I looked at in in shock. Not that it was unusual for it to ring, but the fact that I was sitting at my desk idle lost in my own thoughts made me feel as though I was caught doing something wrong.

"Plum," I said putting the receiver to my ear.

"Babe, can you come to my office?"

"Sure thing, be right there."

This can't be good. Last night he said we needed to talk. I'd managed to put him off until today. With Ranger when he says tomorrow he means tomorrow. I stood up from my office chair, and took a deep breath. All the way through the fifth floor offices I repeated my mantra in my mind. _Remember_ _keep a safe distance and don't make eye contact. Remember to keep a safe distance and don't make eye contact. Remember to keep a safe distance and don't make eye contact. _When I reached Ranger's office door I took one last cleansing breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Ranger barked from the other side of the door. His tone was so forceful I felt my knees buckle a little and I took a step back from the door. "Enter!" Ranger barked again.

_Suck it up Plum. You can do this, just go in there and face him. Ranger would never hurt you physically. Keep your distance, don't make eye contact, and breathe. For goodness sake do NOT act weak. Don't give him any opportunity to take advantage of you. _

I pushed my shoulders back, straightened my skirt, and walked into the lion's den.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked standing just inside the doorway, my hand still on the doorknob. I noticed Ranger's eyes scanned my body from my face to my Jimmy Choo heels. I can't be sure because it was hardly noticeable but I think I saw him suck in a breath when he saw my four inch heels and the calf muscles that were developing from my morning runs with Lester.

"Babe, close the door and have a seat, please."

"Sure," I say as I close door.

After I'm seated in one of the guest chairs in front of Ranger's desk, he stands and walks to stand in front of me. I concentrate on the wall behind his shoulder waiting for him to speak. Suddenly this little impromptu meeting in his office had become a Mexican Standoff. This is ironic considering the very hot, sexy Latin man standing in front of me is Cuban. Well, shit I just felt a grin flash across my face. So much for not giving anything away, I mentally roll my eyes and try to maintain my composure. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Something funny, Babe?"

Well of course he noticed. He's Batman.

"Did you want something Ranger? Surely you didn't call me in here to just share oxygen."

"I know that when you and Tank worked out the details of your new contract you said you didn't want to do apprehensions anymore."

"That's right."

"Why? That doesn't seem like you. You've always seemed to enjoy the chase so much."

"I don't follow. What are you saying Ranger?"

"Stephanie, when Tank told me you were happy just to take a desk job, I was shocked."

"I just got tired of scraping by, and being the joke of the town. I needed to make a change so I could be more responsible for myself."

Ranger nodded once, "Proud of you, Babe."

"Thanks."

"I need a favor," Ranger said, dropping his voice an octave. The tone of his voice was low, and for a brief moment my mind flashed on that last time we'd been together. His face buried in my hair, words in a mix of Spanish and English in my ear. I was lost in this mix of ecstasy and pain. I wanted to relive that night over and over, but I knew it was a mistake. It really isn't fair how he can affect me with just the tone of his voice.

"A favor?"

"I need you to do a distraction."

"I see."

"Babe, I've tried to find this guy six ways to Sunday. Time is running out and he's worth $150,000 to Rangeman."

When I worked out the deal with Tank I really never said I wouldn't do distractions. I guess I thought it was implied. Still Ranger never asked for favors, and he'd said he'd tried everything else. Plus of all the work I'd done as a BEA, distractions were the one thing I could do right. The guys always had my back, and I knew this time wouldn't be any different. It couldn't hurt to do the occasional distraction. It'd be some field work, and I know that Ranger requires everyone to put a few hours in the field every week. Tank and I had agreed that meeting with clients and potential customers would be the equivalent of Cal or Binky taking in a skip, so he didn't put that stipulation in my contract. I was relieved I just wanted to be done with that part of my life.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

"I'll do it, but I want to be in on the planning. I've been trying very hard to change my image and I don't want to end up on the front page of the paper."

Ranger nodded, well he almost nodded. "Sure, I understand. The skip is Wayne Drummond. He's wanted for drug trafficking and assault. The assault was on a man, so I don't suspect he would harm you. First meeting is tomorrow at noon, we're setting the distraction for Friday night. I know that's just two days away; are you okay with that?"

"I know you would never put me in danger. I trust you completely. You know that…"

I felt rather than saw Ranger shift positions. Suddenly his body was hovering over me his hands holding on to the armrests of the chair where I was sitting. I could smell his intoxicating scent and I felt his breath on my face.

"Do you trust me, Babe?"

I was trapped. I was leaning back in the chair. My neck and shoulders extended over the back of the chair's back. I closed my eyes and tried to break the contact. But he was so close, closer than he'd been in months. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could see it jumping through my chest.

"Babe?" This 'Babe' was self-explanatory.

"Yes, you know I do."

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Ranger stood up swiftly. He leaned against his desk, and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. I'd never been so glad to see Tank and Lester in my life. I jumped from the chair, nodded at Ranger, and headed out to my desk.

"Beautiful. Beautiful, wait!"

I spun on my high heels and turned to see a very concerned Lester jogging toward me.

"What can I do for you Lester?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Everything is fine. Ranger just wanted to talk to me about a distraction job."

Lester pursed his lips and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure, Steph?"

"I'm fine. Ranger would never hurt me. I'm going to go by the police station and pick up a receipt. Bobby and Hal brought in a guy earlier and there was a mistake on the original ticket. Robin called and said it was corrected. Tell Ranger to I'd like to have a copy of Drummond's file today so I can read it before the meeting."

"Sure, Steph." Lester kissed my temple and gave me a quick squeeze around the waist.

As he turned and started to walk away I saw Ranger standing in his office doorway watching the exchange between us. It's impossible to tell what he is thinking, because as always he keeps his feelings hidden.

I stopped at my desk grabbed my purse, and portfolio with the original receipt and a copy of the capture report. I wasn't sure if TPD would need a copy but since there was a mistake and I thought they might want additional documentation for their records. I stopped at the control room to say I was out of the office and I was ready to go. After that exchange with Ranger I needed air. Lots of air.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the garage. Walking toward my Rangeman car I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Part of the contract I'd signed said that I would receive a company car for calling on clients and other duties and personal use if I chose. At the time I'd assumed it would be a black Ford Explorer like the guys use. I almost passed out when Tank handed me the key fob to my company car. Ranger had truly out done himself; sitting in the garage next to the Turbo was my black BMW 528i. I'd tried to explain that to Tank and Ranger both that it was too much. I argued that the other guys didn't get luxury cars. Ranger said it was bought, paid for, and it was mine. He said that I wouldn't be calling on customers in anything less than this car. Who am I to disagree? Besides if it's good for the company's image than I guess he has a point right?

Currently my personal car which I drove when I wasn't conducting business for Rangeman was a 2005 Nissan Maxima. It was the nicest used car I'd had in a long time. It was smoke gray with leather interior and a sunroof. I'd bought it a few days after I started working here. At the time I was saving for to move into a nicer apartment, so I bought an inexpensive car. Hopefully in a few months I'll have enough money saved that I can buy my first new car since I worked at E.E. Martin.

I pulled the car out of the garage and turned toward the station. I was a little excited to go to the station. I haven't been there in a couple months. I'd seen Eddie at Pino's a couple times, but I haven't seen Carl or Big Dog in months. As strange as it is I haven't see Joe in almost six months. Not since the night we ended our relationship.

_Distance worked with Joe. I stopped taking his calls, avoided places he would be, and if I did see him somewhere unexpected I just gave a friendly hello and went on about my business. Eventually he just disappeared. It was like he didn't even exist. If it worked with Joe why was it not working with Ranger? Was it that we saw each other nearly every day? Maybe it was because I wasn't able to not talk to Ranger like I had Joe. I work with Ranger so I have to talk to him, I can't just wave and go about my business. Also I'd always had this special connection to Ranger. I can feel his presence, that tingling feeling on the back of my neck always tells me he's near. _

_Stephanie stop! Remember the rule no daydreaming or wishing for Ranger. He's your employer and a friend. Nothing more. Besides you know that whole tingling on the back of your neck thing is so dumb. It's something out of a regency romance novel. Get a grip. _

I was turning into the parking lot of Trenton Police Station and I was relieved to have something to take my mind off Ranger even if it was just for a few minutes. I parked the car, pulled down the visor to check my make-up. Things were holding up pretty well, just another coat of lip gloss and I was good to go. I picked up my purse and the portfolio and went inside.

"Stephaine Plum! I was beginning to believe you ran away from Trenton! Where have you been hiding?" Big Dog asked pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Hey stop hogging the girl, let me have a hug too," said Carl.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you both, too. How have you been?"

"Things have been pretty boring lately. It looks like they maybe be picking up though, please tell me you're here because you're going back into bounty hunting," said Carl.

"Nope Carl, with the exception of last week when Lula needed some help I haven't chased a skip in almost five months. "Lula is doing a good job though. Vinnie seems pleased. I was at the bonds office yesterday dropping off some papers for Rangeman and Connie said Lula brought in four skips in one day last week." I said.

"She really surprised everyone here too. When we first heard she was going to replace you every one on the force was nervous she'd been worse than you," Big Dog smirked.

"I'm glad she's doing a good job. Granted I had a 98% capture rate sometimes the cost of those captures was a little too close to death."

The radio clipped to Carl's shoulder came to life with a combination of slurred words and static. Somehow he understood what dispatch said and he and Big Dog were off to catch the bad guys.

"Stephanie, it's great to see you, it's been a long time," said Robin.

"It has been a long time Robin. You look great; I like your hair shorter." This brought a big smile to her face.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the mistake earlier. There were two skips in here one was Les Sebring's the other was Vinnie's. The guy from Sebring's was making a huge scene. He was threatening me and trying to break free from the guy who brought him in. If it hadn't been for Bobby stepping up to help get him under control I don't know what would have happened."

"Yeah the guys are great, I always feel safe with one of them around," I said nodding my head.

"I don't know how you work around all those men and not go absolutely crazy; they are all so, well, HOT! Especially, that Bobby every time he comes in here I have to check myself for drool."

I smiled and nodded. I knew exactly how she felt. Ranger always had that effect on me. Without a doubt he was the sexiest man I'd ever seen. Even just sitting still he could take my breath away.

"I know what you mean," I said unzipping the portfolio pulling out the paperwork. Here's our copy of the incorrect ticket, and a copy of the Rangeman apprehension report. I thought it might be good to have additional paperwork with the ticket since there was a mistake."

"Thanks Steph, you think of everything."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was covered. You know Ranger; he likes everything squared away with no loose ends. It makes sense though," I said smiling as we exchanged paperwork.

Robin reached out and touched my arm and pointed over my shoulder. I turned around into a pair was muscular arms that felt familiar and safe. There I stood face to face with a beautiful pair of whiskey brown eyes. Joe Morelli. The Italian Stallion himself.

"Hi, Cupcake. Long time no see," Joe said wrapping his arms around me.

"Joe, it's been a while."

"Too long. Much too long," he said, "I've been out of town, working on a case." I stepped out of his embrace and nodding that I understood. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks, I've been running and taking a yoga class."

"Well you look great. I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you. Cupcake how have you been? Rumor around here is you quit working for Vinnie. It tried to get the details out of Lula but she's loyal to you. She wouldn't say a word."

"Yeah one day I just didn't want to do it anymore. I got sick of all the crap and being the town joke. You know I needed a change. So when Tank offered me a full time job I took it."

"Ahh, I see. So you're working at Rangeman full time?"

"Yes."

"So you and Ranger…"

"He's my employer and a friend." I didn't want to add that I'd slept with him again. I was pretty sure everyone knew we'd had sex at least once, but I didn't want to admit I was dumb enough to do it repeatedly without a commitment. Ranger had always been a touchy subject with Joe and I. One I wanted to avoid now if I could.

"My mom said you are dating a teacher, from Ewing."

"Was, she apparently didn't understand being undercover for three months."

"I'm sorry Joe."

Joe just looked down at the toe of his boot, and then a seriously sexy grin spread across his face.

"Those are some shoes, Cupcake. Are you sure they are part of the Rangeman uniform?"

I pointed my feet and nodded, they are pretty amazing. I can't believe how much I spent on them. They were worth every penny though. They look great with skirts, jeans and slacks. Plus they make my ass look amazing.

"Go do dinner with me tonight?" Joe asked.

"Sure Joe I'd like that."

"Pick you up at seven o'clock?" I nodded in agreement. "Where? Your apartment or work?"

"I bought a condo. It's over near Morningside Park." The look of shock on Joe's face was priceless. I grinned, and wondered what was going through his mind. He was so different from Ranger unless he was working his face was easy to read. He gave me that crooked grin I'd been in love with since I was sixteen and reached out to squeeze my hand.

"Wow Cupcake, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks I'll text you the address."

"It's a plan. I'll walk you out to your car." Joe put his hand on my elbow, and escorted me to the parking lot. We got about three steps outside the door before I felt Joe's body and attitude go for carefree flirt to serious cop. I looked around the parking lot and saw Ranger leaning against his Porsche arms and ankles crossed waiting.

"Shit, shit, shit," the expletives slipped from my lips before I could stop them. Joe turned his head to me, and looked concerned. Joe turned his body so that he was standing in front of me blocking Ranger.

"Steph, are you okay? I've never heard you react that way to Manoso. You'd tell me if there was something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Joe. Honest."

"I'm in my company car. It's the black BMW across the lot. Let's just walk that way, if he wants something he'll come over. Maybe he's just waiting on one of the guys." Even as I was speaking the words I realized that Ranger was headed towards us. "Joe." That was all I managed to say before Ranger was standing there.

"Morelli it's been a while," Ranger said in the voice he usually reserved for meeting customers.

"Manoso, just got back a couple days ago, I've been working out of town," Joe said.

"Babe, were you able to straighten everything out with our body receipt?"

"Yes, I took care of everything."

"Thanks, Babe."

"It's my job," I replied.

Ranger reached out his hand to touch my arm, but I managed to side step the contact. I was pretty sure it didn't go unnoticed by either man. I knew there would be questions to answer later, but I had to stick to the rules. Keep my distance and no eye contact. I slipped into the seat of the car, and Joe turned to say goodbye. Ranger stood studying me for a minute before he turned to walk into the station.

"I'll see you tonight Cupcake," Joe said before closing the car door and walking back inside.

Pulling out of the parking lot at the station I felt tears stinging my eyes. I knew if I started crying now I'd never be able to stop. Plus I still needed to stop by the Bond's office and get the check for Rangeman. Not to mention that I'd need to go back to the office and at least pick up the file on Drummond, I'd like to sit down with Tank and review it once. What I need is cake. Maybe I'll stop off at the bakery and pick up something sweet for the girls and I to snack on at the office. I know Lula and Connie would love me if I brought them cake.

"Hi Girls!"

"White girl that better be cake in that box," Lula said.

"You know I wouldn't show up here empty handed Lula," I choked out taking in her outfit. Lula was wearing the brightest yellow blouse I've ever seen. She had paired the blouse with a purple skirt and matching purple wedges. For the first time in as long as I can remember her hair was her natural color. For Lula this was a tame look.

"Hello, Steph. How are you today?" asked Connie.

"I'm good Connie. How are you?"

"Things are good. Do you have paperwork for me today?"

"Yes, you can just mail the check to Rangeman. Thanks."

"White girl, you don't look so good. You look pale, I mean even for you."

"I've had a headache all day. I guess it's affecting me more than I thought. I took some aspirin it should start working soon. I promised Joe we'd go out to eat tonight." Even as that part of Joe came out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake. The looks on the faces of Connie of Lula were shock, and of course at the moment who should come walking into the office but Tank.

"You're going to dinner with Officer Hottie?" Lula asked in complete awe.

"Yeah girl spill it. I thought you two were over, forever. Surely Stephanie you remember…"

I put up my hand to cut off Connie before she shared more information with the room than I was comfortable with. Then I took a deep breath, and explained that Joe and I were going to dinner as friends.

"Sure Steph, if you're okay with it, then I guess I am too."

"Thanks Lula."

I looked at Connie and she just nodded, and turned back to her computer screen. Tank was just standing in the doorway arms listening intently to the exchange. I knew that if I didn't say something to Tank this would be all over Hamilton in matter of minutes.

"Girls I hope you enjoy the cake. I really should head back to the office. Tank could I speak to outside for just a minute?"

"Sure Little Girl."

Tank opened the door for me and I stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the office. Tank followed and gestured to the bench in front of the bookstore next door. I nodded and walked over to sit down.

"Tank please don't tell anyone about tonight. It's not a date. Joe and I are just going to have dinner and talk a little bit. You know we've known each other our whole lives; we're always going to share a bond. "

"Understood," Tank said. One word sentences I rolled my eyes in true Jersey girl style.

"So you won't tell anyone? Including Ranger?"

Tank sighed and rubbed his bald head. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but instead he just shook his head. "I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks Big Guy," I said giving him my best cover girl smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bomber, just one thing," Tank said putting a massive hand on my arm to keep me from walking away. "What's going on between you and Ranger?"

"Tank I can honestly say that for the last six months there's been nothing going on between the two of us."

"Before that?"

"I made a mistake. I was weak, that won't happen again," I said mustering up all the determination I could find. I lock my eyes onto Tank's and he nodded he understood. Sometimes that ESP can be a blessing.

Well that's one obstacle down. Now to get back to the office, pick up my file, and get out the door before Ranger wants to have that talk he mentioned last night. Oh, and I need to figure out what to wear to dinner with Joe. I need something that says I'm hot, but you're not getting any of this again ever.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to update once a day. I'm not sure how that will work over the weekend but I'll do my best. Enjoy. Oh and thanks to y'all for the sweet comments.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The men and women of Plum World are the creations of Janet Evanovich. I'm only indulging in some fun at their expense.

Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**Distance**

What to wear? What to wear? Not a dress that would be too much like a date. Jeans would be good because they are casual. Joe always liked that red top with deep V-neck, but wearing that might make him think I'm interested in him again. I don't want to lead him on; when we broke up the last time we agreed to build a friendship. That's what tonight is, two friends going out for dinner. Finally I settled on a green sweater, jeans, and brown knee boots. A pair of silver hoops and my watch (which is also a panic button, Ranger really takes this safety thing to the nth degree) I was ready.

There was a knock at the door, looking at the clock I realized that Joe was early. I slipped the sweater over my head and padded across the condo barefoot to open the door.

"You're early Mor…Ranger what are you doing here?"

"Expecting Morelli?"

"Joe and I are going to dinner. He should be here any minute. Did you need something?"

"Babe, I told you we needed to talk. Can I come in?"

"S-sure, why not, you're here now."

"I'll only take a minute of your time."

"If this is about the distraction I haven't read the file yet. I'm going to read it when I get home tonight. So I don't really don't know much about the case yet."

"This isn't about the distraction. This is about you."

"Me?" I'm sure my voice raised at least three octaves.

"Babe, are you feeling okay?"

"W-what?" _Great now I talking in one word sentences, I wonder if that's a side effect of working at Rangeman. _

"You look tired. Like you're not sleeping at night, and I've noticed you aren't as active and chatty as you used to be. I'd like you to see a doctor."

"I don't know what to say, Ranger I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy. Sure I've had some trouble sleeping from time to time. Mostly, the nightmares have stopped. They've defiantly gotten better since I've moved out of that apartment. Not having the memory of you…" _Crap, good job Stephanie, you are supposed to be strong. Not admit your problems to Ranger. Just stop talking now. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

"Not having the memory of what, Stephanie?" Ranger asked taking a step toward me raising that one damn eyebrow.

_Don't let him touch you. Don't make eye contact Stay back, keep your distance. Do NOT show your weakness. Give him a smile. Reassure him your fine. You can do this, it's Ranger, and his concern only goes so far. Pacify him and he'll leave. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. _

Taking a step back I said "Nothing. Ranger. Everything is fine. I just needed a change that's all."

"Why? Why did you need a change? What's going on with you Stephanie?" Ranger took another step closer.

_Oh shit. Full name, he's pissed. Stay calm. _

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Babe." This time Babe means your lying and I know it.

"Ranger, everything is fine," I say forcing a smile.

The knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Ranger turned to look at the camera monitor mounted in the hallway. I think he shook his head in frustration? disbelief? anger?

"Morelli is here Babe."

I nodded, squared my shoulders and toward the foyer. I looked Ranger in the eye for the first time in months and said, "Please don't say anything about your belief I'm sick in front of Joe. This is the first step we've made toward becoming friends. Joe and I have hurt each other so much in the past I really need to make this peace with him."

"Sure, I understand. You go and have fun. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Ranger said walking toward the door. When he reached the foyer where I was standing he stopped and kissed me on top of the head. "This conversation is not over Stephanie."

_Dammit! I didn't move fast enough to escape his kiss. Keep a distance from Batman is so much harder than it seems. I need to keep my guard up at all times. He landed that kiss before I knew it was happening. I wonder if Ranger has noticed we don't touch anymore? Get a grip, Joe's here, time to put on a happy face._

Ranger opened the door nodded at Joe, and then walked out without looking back. Joe stood there with an expression of shock on his face. Obliviously he had not planned on seeing Ranger leaving my place.

"Hi Joe, come on in, just let me put on my boots and I'll be ready to go."

"Are you okay Cupcake? What did Manoso want?"

"Just wanted to talk about work, there's a file he wants me to review before a meeting tomorrow," I lied. "I know you want to look around, go ahead while I put on my boots."

"Oh! I almost forgot this is for you, it's a housewarming gift."

"Joe you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to spoil you just this once, go on open it," Joe said.

"Oh my, gosh Joe this is really too much," Stephanie said, pulling out a Sony iPod docking system.

"Cupcake I know much you like to turn up your tunes dance around. I'll set it up for you after dinner. It's real easy to use you're going to love it."

"Thanks, Joe, I said, leaning over to give Joe a kiss on the cheek. "You are right I love to turn up the music and dance."

"You're welcome, Cupcake."

"Okay, you look around, and I'll just be a minute."

After taking one last look at my make-up, and putting on my boots I looked around the condo for Joe. I found him standing in my kitchen hands on his hips with the doors to the pantry, refrigerator and freezer open. There was a look for shock and maybe amusement on his face.

"What is it? Why are you standing there like that?"

"You have food in here."

"Well it is the kitchen. That's where most people keep the food."

"Yes but this is not just peanut butter, olives and snack cakes. This is real food. Did you learn to cook?"

"Not really, if you'll look most of the things in the cabinets have directions on the back. But yeah I've been trying to cook meals here at the home. Sometimes I just bake a chicken breast and warm up some canned vegetables but it's a lot more than I could do a few months ago."

Joe grinned, and nodded his approval. "Where do you want to go to eat? I was thinking Pino's but I can tell from being here that a lot of things have changed."

"I was thinking burgers and milkshakes. There's a great place not far from here, Fat Willie's, I love it."

"Anywhere you want, Steph."

"Great I'll drive since I know how to get there, if you don't mind riding in my old beat up car."

"What about the car you were in today?" Joe asked.

"That's a Rangeman company car. I guess it's my company car, but I only drive it when I'm working. I have a Maxima that I drive for personal use," I explained.

"Let's go eat. I have some questions for you, and I'm starving. You drive."

The trip to Fat Willie's was about ten minutes. Joe and I made the trip in comfortable silence. I was curious about the questions he wanted to ask me, but I wasn't worried. The difference in Joe and Ranger is that I know where I stand with Joe. We love each other, but we know that we aren't meant to be together. It took a long time to come to that conclusion but once we reached it, we agreed to give each other some space. Then when the pain wasn't so raw we'd start to build a friendship. Tonight was that start.

We were seated in a booth waiting for our food to arrive. Joe was drinking a beer I was having a Coke. I was excited about the onion rings with three different dipping sauces Joe had insisted on ordering as an appetizer. I'd always wanted to try them but I usually just get take out from here, unless I have Val's girls with me.

"Cupcake what made you decide to buy a condo?"

"I really didn't start out to buy anything. I'd been thinking about getting a nicer apartment for a long time. I just didn't make enough money working for Vinnie to have anything nicer. That's one of the reasons I took the job at Rangeman. So after about six weeks of working at there I decided to start looking. I asked Lester to go with me so I could get a second opinion. We'd look at several but none of them seemed right. I was really looking for something more secure. You know with locks that work."

"That'd be a novelty for you Cupcake," Joe smirked. I threw an onion ring at him and gave him my best Jersey girl glare.

"Anyway we didn't find anything that first day we decided to look again a couple days later. I agreed to meet him at this place. Once I got there I was impressed, the condo is bigger than the apartments I'd been looking at, and a lot nicer. There was a park across the street for with a jogging track, and a nice pool for Val's girls to go swimming in the summer. The best part was that the unit next door to Lester's was for sale. I was nervous about getting a loan at first, but Daddy helped me and even co-signed for me. So now I'm a property owner."

"Good for you. I think it's great. How's it working out having one of Ranger's guys next door?"

"That's the best part. It's like having a built-in body guard. Not that I need one, I have more security than Fort Knox, I'm not sure Secret Service could break-in."

"Yeah I noticed the camera pointed at the door, and the monitor in the hallway."

"That's nothing there are panic buttons beside my bed and in the bathroom. Just in case Lester's working or out of town and I need help. I'm not complaining though, having a troop of ex-military security experts on call at the press of a button is comforting. I do agree that Hector may have gone overboard. Ranger seemed pleased with everything. The only addition he had Hector make was adding deadbolt and floor bolt in the bathroom so I could use it as a makeshift panic room."

"Wow. That is a little over the top. But when it comes to you I guess a person can never be too cautious." Joe was teasing again this time I just rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Manoso, what's going on between you two?"

"He's my employer and a friend."

"He's in love with you."

"W-what?" I asked nearing choking on my Coke.

"He's in love with you," Joe repeated. "He has been for a while now. I never wanted to admit it before, because I wanted you for myself. Now looking back, that would have been wrong you're in love with him too."

"I am NOT in love with Ranger. If I were that would be foolish. He's made it perfectly clear over the years that he doesn't do relationships, that his kind of love comes with a condom and not a ring, and don't forget my favorite there are all kinds of love." I said in my best Ranger voice.

"Cupcake I'm just telling you how it looks from where I'm standing."

"Well you should look again. There is nothing between me and Ranger."

Joe held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Don't yell at me, if you say there's nothing there then I believe you."

After we settled the topic of Ranger and our non-relationship, we ate and chatted about the date he was going on this weekend, his plans to apply to the FBI academy, and our favorite sports teams. We shared a banana split, and he laughed at my latest Lula story. After dinner we went back to my place and Joe hooked up my new stereo. After showing me how to use it Joe gave me a friendly kiss on the lips and went home.

I took a shower, washed my face and brushed my teeth. There was a chill in the air as fall was quickly approaching so I decided to forgo my tank top and shorts in favor of a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Opening the drawer where I'd kept my pajama pants my hand brushed across one of Ranger's black t-shirts. For a second my heart skipped a beat and I was lost in the memory of him. I missed him so much it physically hurt. Since I'd met him in that diner he'd been my best friend. These last few months had been horrible. Tonight he'd come here because he was concerned for me. I really needed him. He had always given me strength. Not because I was in love with him, but because we loved each other.

I slid the t-shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. Then I stood up and walked into the kitchen I picked up my cell phone dialed speed dial one.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself.

_Oh my god! What was I doing? Why was I calling Ranger? This was a mistake. Quick I needed a reason to call him. I can't believe I did something so dumb. Think quick._

"Babe? Are you okay?"

"Umm. Well…" Click. _Oh shit! First I call him without thinking. Then I hung up on RANGER! Oh shit! Oh shit! _

Without thinking I ran out of my condo, to Lester's door and started banging like I was on fire. "Lester! Les! Les! Open the door! Lester!"

"Beautiful!" I heard as the door swung open to reveal Lester shirtless in basketball shorts slung low on his hips and his gun in his hand.

"Lester you've got to help me." Suddenly the cell phone I was holding in my hand started ringing again. I screamed and threw the phone away like it was burning me. Lester looked at me like I'd lost my mind and reached down picking up the phone. He looked at the display and answered the phone.

"She's right here." Lester said and handed me the phone. I jumped back and started shaking my head violently. Lester just pushed the phone toward me and mouthed 'talk' at me. Slowly I reached out my trembling hand and took the phone from Lester.

"H-hello?"

"Babe, what's going on, did something happen with Morelli?"

"N-no. I don't know, I'm so sorry."

"Did you want something?"

"N-n-no."

"Babe." This time Babe means I'm amusing him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at work. Goodnight Ranger," I said hanging up the phone as quickly as possible. Lester was still standing there looking at me like I'd grown a second head. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Want to run in the morning?" I asked Lester.

"Sure Beautiful."

"Okay. Night Lester.

"Goodnight."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stephanie's resolve is starting to break, and Ranger seems to have finally noticed that she has changed a lot. Some of the changes are good, some of them are bad. Will it be enough to save their friendship? Can it become something more? Will Stephanie meet someone new? Or will someone she knows now turn her head? I know the answer, if you want to know too…then watch for the updates coming soon to a computer or tablet near you!


	5. Chapter 4

Janet Evanovich created the Plum world, I'm only visiting.

All mistakes are my own. Hopefully there won't be too many.

Enjoy…

Beep, beep, beep…

Ugh! That can't be the alarm clock already. I opened one eye, swatting at the clock trying to make the noise stop. The clock lands in the floor, and the sound of the alarm is growing louder by the second. Now I'm fumbling around, trying not to fall out of bed as I search for the clock. Finally my hand comes to rest on the clock. I push the off button and think about shooting the darn thing with my gun. Sometimes this being a grown up stuff sucks.

I knew that I had about ten minutes to get dressed to run with Lester. First things first I need a cup of coffee. Coffee pots with timers are like the greatest invention ever. After drinking my first cup leaning against the counter, I pour myself a second and take it into the bedroom to get dressed. I was just tying my trainers when I heard a knock on the door. Lester was right on time.

"Who is it?"

"It's a sexy beast."

"I don't know any sexy beast. Do you know the password?"

"Password? What's with this woman and passwords?" Lester muttered. "Open up or I'll make you run two extra miles."

I opened the door and gave Lester my best super model smile. "That's the password for today. The management reserves the right to change the password for any reason at any time." This earned me a kiss on the temple and a playful swat of the ass.

"Let's get a move on Beautiful."

We were running through Morningside Park and Lester set a grueling pace. I was struggling to keep up with. Normally we don't talk much during our runs. Mostly because I'm panting so hard I can't talk. Today of course Lester decides to play therapist.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night that made you so scared to talk to Ranger?"

I waved him off hoping he would drop the subject. I should have known that wouldn't deter Les. He's every bit as stubborn as Ranger. He's different in that he's more outgoing but he's it's easy to see why he's a good solider. Lester will target a goal relentlessly until he's successful.

"Nope, you almost beat my door down then you threw your phone at me. I'm pretty sure who ever was working the monitors back in the Control Room saw the whole exchange so tell me. YOu can't deny it."

"I've been trying to distance myself from Ranger." I panted. My response must have intrigued him, because he slowed the pace and waited for me to get my breathing under control before he asked me to explain.

"A few months ago I decided to let go of the idea there could be anything between us. I guess I'd confused his feelings of friendship for love. I'd allowed myself to get lost in them. Ranger reminded me what we share and that's why I'm trying to take a step back. You know a little reality check."

"So how is this reality check going? I'm guessing not to good since last night you almost passed out when he called you on the phone."

"I don't think Ranger's really noticed that I'm pulling away from him. If he has then I'm sure he's pleased to not have me around all the time."

"You're crazy. Ranger's in love with you."

"No! No he's not. Why do people keep saying that? We're just friends, and I'm not even sure our friendship is as special as it used to be."

"Beautiful you should talk to Ranger. Tell him how you feel. I know he's not good with feelings and well talking either, but you two have something special."

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, and that heavy feeling in my chest. I didn't want Lester to see my cry and I had no idea what to say anyway so I just picked up the pace and ran up the jogging path.

Standing under the wonderful hot water of the shower I allowed myself a few tears. Then I got down to the business of getting dressed for the day. I styled my hair into big fluffy curls, and put on makeup, including a few extra swipes of mascara. I stood in front of my closet looking for something to wear. Running my fingers along the clothes. I felt my hand brush across a soft cashmere. I took the cardigan out of the closet. The sweater was new. Ella, Ranger's housekeeper, had given it to me a couple weeks ago. It is a beautiful shade of blue that reminds me of the ocean. The Rangeman logo is stitched across the left front placket.

"Ella, I can't accept this sweater. It's too much. I know Ranger likes me to have nicer clothes for meeting with customers but cashmere…"

"Stephanie dear Ranger likes me to spoil you. I have my orders to buy you the best. You take the sweater, if you like it I'll get you others."

I pulled the sweater from the closet. I paired it with a gray blouse and a pair of gray slacks, it was the time of year when layers were the best choice. Gray Tory Burch heels and I was ready for the day. The reflection in the mirror was shocking. It seemed that over the past few months I'd transformed from 30-something-teenager to young-professional. A small tug lifted the corners of my mouth. I was becoming the woman I'd dreamed of being. The only thing missing was Ranger. I have to accept that Ranger is not a part of my idea. He's made it clear he's never going to be.

_Remember the rules today Stephanie. Head on straight, no eye contact, and DO NOT let him touch you. Also new rule do not under any circumstances crack if he asks about the phone call. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. _

I pulled the car into the garage at Rangeman. I found the spot that somehow become known at mine. I looked in the visor mirror checked my make-up and fluffed my hair. Then I felt it that tingle at the back of my neck that alerts me Ranger is near by. I chastised myself for being silly, then gathered my purse and portfolio. When I stood from the car I saw him. Ranger was leaning on the wall next to the elevator waiting.

My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was so beautiful. Today he was dressed as Street Ranger. While Naked Ranger was my favorite followed by GQ Ranger, Street Ranger was sexy in a different way. I got a little thrill looking at him dressed like a bad boy. This was a glimpse of the Ranger that grew up on the streets in Newark. He looked so sexy in those low slung jeans, with a tight black t-shirt, hat pulled down low on his forehead. The diamond stud earrings he was wearing reflected in the sunlight.

I remember the first time I saw him wear those earrings. It was the night of the first distraction job. Even then I was intrigued by him. Now all these years later, I knew little more about him. But we'd grown closer, we are friends and coworkers. A few times we've been lovers. Now we were in a state of limbo, too much love between us to walk away, but not enough between us to pull us together.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Keep your distance, and don't let him touch you_.

"Babe." This time Babe means hello and good morning.

"Good Morning Ranger. Looks like you're dressed to head to Stark Street."

"I am."

There was a pause. It was slightly uncomfortable. My eyes kept dancing to the diamonds in his ears. Maybe it was the memory of that night. Maybe it was the way the reflection was dancing against his beautiful skin. Maybe it was just that I love him so damn much. Maybe I was just drawn to him. Whatever the reason I watched my hand rise up with no effort from me, and touch his ear lobe. His skin is always so soft and warm to the touch. I stood there and relished in the contact. My eyes closed, and he leaned his head into my hand. I could feel Ranger's cheek brush over my fingers. The beating of my heart was so loud I couldn't hear anything else.

The elevator doors dinged open and the spell was broken. I quickly pulled my hand back. I looked down at my shoes not sure if should be ashamed that I wanted to touch him so bad, or sad that I needed that touch so desperately. The physical ache that had led me to call him the night before was back. I missed him.

"Rangeman we need to go," Tank said.

"Load up. I'll be there in a minute," Ranger replied.

I watched as Tank, Lester and Bobby walked past us loaded for bear and climbed into Tank's Hummer. Ranger rested his and on my arm and turned me back to face him. When I didn't make eye contact he lowered his face into my line of vision.

"Stephanie, I'm not sure what's going on in your head these days. I meant what I said I know something is off; you just are the same. If there is something I can do, you have to tell me. Are you unhappy working here? Did one of the men say something that hurt your feelings? It's hard for me to guess. I know you and Lester are close. If you won't tell me please tell him or even Tank."

"Nothing is wrong Ranger. I wouldn't lie to you. Ever. I love my job here, but if I'm causing trouble I can find something else."

"You're doing a great job. I don't want you to go anywhere. Let's have lunch. I'll be back in a couple hours. I've got to go." Ranger squeezed the top of my arm, and looked me dead in the eye. "I'll see you at eleven."

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy, Babe."

I got on the elevator, gave a little finger wave at the camera to guys in the control room. Once the doors opened to the fifth floor I was greeted by Cal one of Ranger's men. Cal can be intimidating when you first meet him. He's a big guy, not as big as Ranger or Tank but still he's pretty scary. To add to the intimidation factor, is the tattoo of a flaming skull in the middle of his forehead. Turns out Cal is a huge teddy bear with a heart of gold. Truth is he's one of my favorite Merry Men.

"Angel, how are you?"

"I'm good Cal. Are you feeling better? I missed you last week."

"I missed you too. I am feeling better. I can't believe I slipped and hurt myself. I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

I rolled my eyes so far back in my head I could see my brain. "Cal anyone can have an accident. After all no one is perfect."

"That's true Angel. Well I'm slotted for the gun range. I'll catch up with you later," Cal said.

I sat down at my desk and and used denial to prevent thinking about the upcoming lunch with Ranger. Hopefully something will come up and he'll forget he asked me to lunch. I did the typical morning routine, booted up my computer, checked voice mail, checked email, made a list of things I need to get done before lunch.

I'd spent some time the night before reviewing the Drummond file. I had some handwritten notes regarding my suggestions for the distraction and take down. I wanted to type those up and pass them out to the team at the meeting so I started with that.

I'd completed typing and printing my notes and started on a background check when the my office phone rang.

"Hello. This is Stephanie Plum."

"Miss Plum. This is John Ludano. How are you today?"

"Mr. Ludano I am fine. Please call me Stephanie. What can I do for you today?"

"I've decided to accept the proposal Rangemen presented to me for providing security for both my Newark and Trenton stores."

"That's wonderful news. I'm glad you chose Rangeman. Thank you."

"Miss. Plum your plans and budget were just what I was looking for. There was no other company that offered the level of security you did even at much higher prices."

"The goal of Rangeman is to provide excellent service with reasonable costs. In the next day or two I will have the contracts drawn up for you to sign in acceptance of our proposal. Once the contracts are signed I can schedule our technology and installation team to come start working on your systems."

"That's sounds great, can you tell me how long it will take to get the system up and running?" Ludano asked.

"It will take two days to complete the contracts. Once you have them signed and returned I can have someone out to start installing within 48 hours."

"Mr. Manoso, Ranger, is out of the office this morning. He should be back in a couple hours, I'll tell him immediately. He will contact the legal office and have your contracts processed," I explained.

Mr. Manoso is a lucky man to have such a successful business and an intelligent lady to share his life with.

"Ranger isn't married Mr. Ludano."

"No, but he has you, right?"

"No. We are friends, and he is my employer, but we are not involved, Mr. Ludano."

"Call me John please. So Stephanie are you single?"

"Very much so." _Probably for the rest of my life. _

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night? I know a wonderful Italian restaurant in Philadelphia. I'd love to get to know you better."

"John I'd love to, that sounds lovely."

"Great, I'll call you Friday to complete the details. Goodbye Stephanie."

"Goodbye John."

_As soon as I hung up the phone a giant smile spread across my face. I was going on a date. I haven't been on a real date in a long time. John was a handsome, wealthy man who could have his choice of any woman and he's asked to me to spend an evening with him. Take that Ranger! Just because you don't want me doesn't mean somebody else doesn't. _

At eleven o'clock on the dot Ranger showed up in front of my cubical ready for lunch.

"Would like to go up to seven? We haven't eaten up there in a long time. I'm sure Ella would love the change to spoil you with dessert."

"I'd love to have dessert, and Ella is fabulous. It's just that Joe and I had tons of junk food last night and I today I have to pay. So I was thinking maybe Gotti's Deli. They have great salads."

Ranger gave me his thinking about smiling smile. "That's fine. Would you like to go in the Turbo, or your BMW?"

"Let's take the BMW," I said opening the desk drawer where I keep the keys then putting them Ranger's hand. I knew there was no way he'd let me drive. We took the stairs down to the garage. Ranger opened the passenger side door for me; I settled into the seat and Ranger handed me the seatbelt. I buckled myself in and watched as he jogged around to the driver's side. Ranger drove the car through the security gate. Once we were on the street Ranger slipped into his driving zone. I used the time to check Facebook and text Mary Lou about my date with John Ludano.

Once we were seated in the booth drinking water with lime, Ranger cleared his throat to get my attention.

"I didn't know you were making changes to your diet," Ranger said, sounding a little shocked and maybe a little proud.

"I've been trying to make a lot of changes. It's time I put away crazy dreams and lived in the real world."

"I see."

The waitress came to take our order. Like every other woman who gets within 50 feet of Ranger she was having a hard time remembering how to form words. Also I'm pretty sure she didn't care if I ordered anything to eat. She never looked at me when I order a Chef's salad with Itilian dressing she just nodded and then asked for Ranger's order. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Have you thought about what I said this morning in the garage? Are you ready to tell me what's going on with you?" Ranger asked.

"I like said this morning. There's nothing wrong. I'm just trying to be more responsible."

"Stephanie, I'm not…" Ranger's phone started ringing. "Dammit."

"Talk…Lunch…I want Brown on the way…We'll meet you there…click.

"We've got to go Babe. Zero is in the ER. Knife wounds. One to the arm, one to the leg. Looks like he's lost a lot of blood," Ranger said. He threw a couple twenties on the table and we were gone.

Looks like our little talk would have to wait. I was sorry that Zero was injured but I was glad to have some time to decide what I wanted to tell Ranger. He was determined to have this conversation. One thing I know for sure about him when he once he sets his mind to something he gets his way. Always.

What do you think Stephanie should tell Ranger? I know a lot of you think she should profess her undying love, but let's remember he's dismissed and mistreated her a lot. Plus Ranger is a hunter tracker, and fighter by nature and training so having things come easy will not help build an appreciation for her. I know it sounds terrible but I feel like he should have to do a little work. I've already written most of the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow sometime. –Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. My hubby and I have both been feeling under the weather. Ugh! We're better now; so on with the show…err… story.

Janet Evanovich created the world of Plum, and all its wonderful insanity. None of the characters are mine, and I am not being paid for my work.

All the mistakes are mine. I hope there are not too many. Enjoy.

**Distance**

Ranger drove quickly to St. Francis Hospital the entire 15 minute drive he didn't say a word. He feels a very strong responsibility for his employees. When one is hurt or attacked he takes it personally. I knew that once we reached the ER he would be coiled like a spring waiting for news of Zero's condition. I really didn't know much about Zero. He is very quiet, but he's well received as a partner in the rotation. The guys trust him to watch their backs, and as far as I know he's always done just that.

Ranger whipped the BMW into a parking spot near the entrance (I'm going to do an internet search on parking karma) to the ER and hurriedly got out of car. Sensing his urgency I moved as quickly as I could I unbuckling my seat belt and heading in the direction of the door. We rushed into the ER to see Tank and Bobby sitting in the lobby area. Tank looked exhausted and Bobby looked concerned. I had a bad feeling about what Tank was about to say.

"Ranger, man it looks like the attack was random. Today is Zero's day off and he was volunteering at the Community Center on Stark Street. He's been helping them set up some new computers for the after school program. Zero was headed out to his truck so he could go pick up a couple things for to fix one of the computers. He saw two guys slicing his tires. When tried to stop them one of them turned the knife on him and then ran away. He said they looked like couple teenagers. He didn't recognize them.

"How is Zero?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine, some stitches and a round of antibiotics to prevent infection. Luckily the wounds weren't too deep and they didn't injure any muscle. All the paperwork has been taken care of once he's stitched up he can go home."

Ranger nodded his understanding. Then walked over to the nurses' station to ask about Zero's status and if he could have visitors. Of course the nurse behind the desk was falling all over herself to assist Ranger. She agreed to let him see Zero in a few minutes.

"Tank I want you to take Steph back to Haywood. Call everyone and tell them we're on alert and be prepared for a lockdown. I don't' think it's a coincidence we were down there this morning and Zero was attacked this afternoon."

"What happened this morning?" I asked to the three men surrounding me.

"Babe we needed to get some information on a case we're working on with TPD. I suspect that some people down there are feeling the heat and are trying to send a message."

"Mr. Manoso, we're ready for you now," called the desk nurse. She smiled at Ranger, and I wondered if she was his type; bottle blond hair and a chest of questionable origin.

"Take Steph back, she's not to leave without Les," Ranger ordered.

"Whoa! I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself."

"Babe, just for a little bit, if you need to leave the office today take Lester with you. Then when we get some intel and know what's going on, we can talk about options."

I blew out and breath and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you, Babe."

We were driving back to Rangeman. Tank of course was in one of those driving zones. My mind was reeling with questions. I was fidgeting and trying not to disturb him.

"What is it Little Girl? Something is bothering you?"

"If Ranger's not sure there is a threat then why is he assigning me a bodyguard? I know he's protective but this is a little over the top even for him," I said.

"He's taking the precaution because you have a reputation on Stark as being Manoso's woman," Tank explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Funny how I have a reputation for something I've never been," I tried to argue but the look on Tank's face told me that I wasn't getting anywhere. "Okay you're right. I don't like it, but I understand.

Tank took out his phone pressed a couple buttons and started giving orders to the control room. The ride back to Haywood was quick. Tank never stopped talking on his phone the rest way to the office.

"Meeting in two hours Bombshell," Tank said to me as I walked off the elevator onto the fifth floor.

"Okay."

The fifth floor was buzzing with activity. There were a few extra guys milling around the office than there would normally be during a business day. I knew they had been called in to work. What I wasn't sure about was what would happen once Ranger returned from the hospital. A lockdown would mean staying at Haywood. Not something I really wanted to do.

Once I reached my desk I looked down to see the file on Drummond. We were supposed to run a distraction and capture in just a couple days on this case. Ranger had told me that this was a big bond. There were two other big bonds sitting on my desk as well. We had more time on those. Drummond was quickly coming close to forfeit. I sat down at my computer pulled up one of the search engines and entered Drummond's name. I doubted Ranger missed anything, but it couldn't hurt to dig a little deeper. While the computer did its business I opened the file and started reading again.

"Beautiful, Ranger called and said you never got to eat lunch," Lester said. He was leaning against the entrance of my cubical. He had his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Lester was hot, and when he looked like this it was possible to forget he was the biggest player I'd ever met.

"Yeah I guess I forgot. I'll just grab something from the break room. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Pino's?" Lester asked with a mischievous grin.

Pino's did sound wonderful, but I wanted to work on this search. "Lester I'm running a search on a FTA. Ranger gave me the file yesterday, I've read it a couple times, but I keep thinking there must be more. If you don't mind the break room that'd be great, I'd appreciate the company."

"Sure. After you, Beautiful."

"Lester I can tell you anything right?" I asked between bites.

"Sure. You know that."

I stood up and walked across the break room closing the door. I stood holding the doorknob to prevent anyone from entering. I looked at Lester and then cleared my throat trying to pull courage from somewhere.

"I'm going on a date, Saturday night."

"So Ranger finally asked you out, huh?" Lester asked with a catty grin.

"No. It's not with Ranger. I'm going out with John Ludano."

Lester started choking and coughing around his sandwich. "Ludano?" then Les' eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh, shit."

I looked down at my feet, chewing on my bottom lip. I was concerned how Ranger would take if he found out, but seeing Les' reaction I was beginning to rethink telling him. Maybe I could just politely back out of the date.

"It's dumb. I'll call him and cancel. You're right, it's a bad idea," I hear myself saying in a quiet voice.

"You should go. Ranger is going to flip, but he's got no claim to you. It maybe the push he needs to make his move," Lester said. There was a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Hell I think he might just flip his lid for sure, Beautiful. You said the other night at dinner Ranger was being possessive. Knowing that his macho act backfired; he's going to be pissed for sure."

"I'm not going out with John to make Ranger jealous, Lester. I think he's a nice man, and I enjoyed meeting him. When he asked me to dinner, I couldn't come up with a single reason not to go."

The door to the break room started to open and I struggled to catch my balance. A pair of big strong hands caught me as I fell forward.

"Whoa! Look out Bomber. I don't want to have to stitch you up today," said Bobby. "What are the two of you talking about in there that Steph's blocking the door?"

"Nothing Bobby, we were just talking about our running schedule. I didn't realize I was blocking the door." Bobby gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but he would let it go. "Well, I should go check on the search I'm running. Don't forget meeting in an hour and half."

Sitting down at my desk I started clicking through the results of Drummond's background check. Ranger had run (or had someone run) two separate searches on this guy. The checks are good, lots of information but I just feel like there is something still missing. There's something else about this man. Drug trafficking, is that different that intent to distribute?

I did a little research and placed a phone call to Stephen Orin one of the Rangeman lawyers. After hanging up I made a couple notes and jotted down some questions for Ranger and the guys during the meeting this afternoon.

The fifth floor had been buzzing with talk and action all afternoon. Suddenly there was quiet on the floor indicating that Ranger was present. I felt a little zing of electricity shoot through my body. The exchange near in the garage this morning had heightened my body's awareness to him. Not that my body was ever unaware of Ranger. Just the feel of his skin this morning had set my nerves on end and my Hungarian heritage into overdrive.

_Remain calm Stephanie. Do not touch him again. What happened in the garage this morning was a you're letting him touch you too much. Do you want to be taken advantage of again? Keep a safe distance, and don't make eye contact. _

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Lester says you haven't left the building. That you even turned down a trip to Pino's." It was more of a comment that question but he arched that one damn eyebrow like he thought something was suspicious.

"It's true. I wanted to get some work done before the meeting this afternoon. Plus I wanted to do a little more digging into Wayne Drummond. "

"Did you find anything new?" Ranger asked, leaning against the entrance to my cubical and crossing his arms across his massive chest. The muscles in his biceps were flexed and his intense gaze was trained on me. My eyes were drawn to his neck as he stretched shifting his head to the left and then right. How I wanted to run my hand across the skin of his throat. To feel his pulse under my fingers. This man was perfect, and no matter how I tried to pretend I didn't want him, the truth was I did. Desperately.

_Stop. No wishing for things_ _that can't be. Remember your breathing, and keep your hands to yourself._ Great I'm talking to myself again_. I wonder how much longer until someone catches me and calls the guys with the butterfly nets to take my away._

"Earth to Babe."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well Drummond is wanted for drug trafficking. That's a different charge than intent to distribute. It means he was caught with a large quantity of illegal drugs. So I was thinking that if he were to have that much in his possession then wouldn't he have people under him to do the dirty work?"

"Right. He's a middle man," Ranger agreed.

"Remember a couple years ago when TPD arrested Lemore Duncan? He was arrested for trafficking and intent to distribute. I remember Joe telling me that they were able to get arrest him for intent in addition to trafficking because when they picked him up he was making a drop off to one of his dealers. So not only did they have the proof he was in possession of a lot of cocaine, but when they made the arrest he only had a small quanity in his possession. So they were able to press charges for intent."

"I follow you Babe, but what does that have to do with Drummond?"

"Duncan had two men with him who were also arrested for various charges. Joe was brought in because one of the guys was a suspect in a murder case he'd been working. Anyway, those two guys were his security. Duncan never went anywhere without them. So how do we know Drummond doesn't have his own security?"

Ranger nodded for me to continue.

"I just don't want to walk into a distraction and have it turn into chaos because we weren't prepared for the FTA to have bodyguards."

"Proud of you Babe. You are so damn smart. Let's talk it over with the guys in the meeting, are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me put my file together and I'll meet you in the conference room," I said smiling. Praise from Ranger always filled my heart.

I followed Ranger to one of the conference rooms on the second floor. I'd never been involved in the planning of a distraction. I'd been the bait more times than I could count, but I'd never actually taken part in the logistical planning. This was a new experience and I was both nervous and excited.

I was surprised to see that only the core team was present for the meeting. Tank and Bobby were sitting on the right side of the table. Lester was sitting on the right. There were two empty chairs one at the head of the table and one next to Les. I knew the chair at the head of the table was for Ranger, so I took my place next to Lester. Lester squeezed my hand and gave me a wink. Ranger cleared his throat and gave Les a dirty look.

The first hour of the meeting was spent discussing the events that took place on Stark Street this morning. I was surprised to learn that the guys had been trying to get information about a missing teenager named Ryan Wilden. The family had received a lead that she was seen in Trenton, and they had hired Rangeman to follow up on the lead. The guys hadn't been able to come up with anything solid, but were planning to go back out tonight to ask more people if they had seen him. The guys were also calling in contacts to find out about the attack on Zero this morning. So far is seems to be random, but the team going to Stark tonight would be double the original plan and everyone would be fully dressed including flack vests.

"You're going back out there tonight? Isn't that a little dangerous. I mean look what happened to Zero. Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want any of you to get hurt," I said.

"We have to go back. If the kids on the run, we can't wait around. If we do he might take off before we can find him. His parents are really worried, and they want him home," Bobby said.

"Don't worry Steph, we'll take extra precautions. Everything will be fine," Lester said giving my hand a friendly squeeze.

"Babe." This time Babe meant stop worrying. I didn't want to tell Ranger but I was already worried sick. I'd been to Stark Street enough to know that anything could happen.

The next hour or so of the meeting was spent planning the distraction for Friday night. Drummond spent his nights hanging out at a bar called The Twist. It was an upscale martini bar. The clientele were generally young professionals and yuppies. The Twist didn't have a lot of its own security, and wasn't really known to draw in a criminal element. On Friday nights The Twist became a popular piano bar. It was usually packed with customers drinking and having a rowdy sing along. To be honest I thought it sounded like fun, and I planned to ask the girls if they'd like to go one Friday night.

After going over my concerns and talking about different ways to handle any surprise entourage with Drummond. I felt good about the chance we could lure this guy and back to jail without anyone getting hurt. We decided that the distraction team would be the core team plus Hal, Cal, Ram and Woody.

When Ranger started assigning jobs, I wanted to make a couple requests. "Lester since you live next door I'll ride with you to the bar. Ranger I'd like you to be inside with me. I know you usually handle the takedown, but I'd feel better if you were watching out for me."

"Babe I can be inside that's not a problem, you know your safety on these jobs is everyone's first priority."

"I know and I trust everyone but I always feel better when you're on the inside watching over me. I trust you implicitly."

"Sure Babe."

"Let's put Tank and Hal on the front door since that's the target door for exiting with Drummond. Hal and Tank should be able to take him down without issue. Bobby and Lester can work the inside, tracking bodyguards for Drummond, We'll need a couple guys for the side door just in case. Cal and Woody always work well together. I'll watch Steph," Ranger said.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone was gathering notes and folders getting ready to leave the conference room, when Hector knocked on the door. Hector is one of Ranger's men. He doesn't have military training like the others. His skills were learned on the street. Hector has a teardrop tattoo signifying he's killed at least once. He is also a very talented computer programmer and hacker.

As he walked into the room he nodded at me and smiled. Hector's English is limited, but improving.

"Hello Stephanie."

"Hi Hector."

"Stephanie I want to upgrade camera on your door. We get new ones, better than what you have."

"I don't know Hector, how much is the new camera?" Just because I make more money at Rangeman doesn't mean I'm going to start spending it like crazy. I like having money in the bank. It's comforting.

"Babe, let Hector put the new camera up, no cost."

"I can't let you do that Ranger. If I'm going to upgrade the equipment then I want to pay for it just like I did with the original system.

Ranger rolled his eyes in a way that would make any Jersey woman proud. "Babe." This time Babe means just do it, please.

"Okay Hector, I don't want Ranger to pout. When do you want to put in the camera?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I email you, yes?"

"I leaned over and kissed Hector on the cheek. "Yes, you email me."

Hector turned to Ranger and started speaking in rapid Spanish. I took that as my cue to leave. I went back to my desk and pulled two files from my inbox. I would complete these and then see if I was allowed to leave the building to go home, or if I would need my bodyguard to take me.

Two hours later is was five o'clock, finally time to go home. I stood from my chair walked to the printer to pick up the last pages I'd printed. The final search for the day was for a potential new employee at Rangeman. He would be coming to the Trenton office if he was hired. Tank had asked for the search to be ASAP. That was this morning, so I figured the end of the business day was good. If not then I guess he'd call me to the mats. I giggled a little at the thought of me sparring with Tank.

My mind was still musing over the idea when I knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter."

"Tank I ran a background check on Jerry Rodgers. The only thing I flagged was his financials. He's got quite a bit of debt. Two credit cards maxed out. It looks like he's living paycheck to paycheck."

"Bomber, what makes you think he's living hand to mouth?"

"Well he's living in an apartment on the base; I've gathered from the guys here that's the cheapest way to live in the military. Also he only has electricity and a cell phone registered in his name. No car, no cable or satellite, and no internet service. Since he's single and he's indicated that he isn't co-habiting the chances are he's doing without. Maybe it's by choice, but I lived like that for years when skip chasing wasn't paying the bills."

"Noted. Anything else Little Girl?"

"No, but if you want me to look further into the flags let me know. I'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

Tank started rubbing his bald head. This was never a good sign. In fact the last time I saw him rubbing his head like this was a few months ago when he asked me to come to work here full time. He'd needed me to take over the research department full time. My heart was in my throat, had I done something wrong? Was Tank going to fire me? I could feel the color draining from my face.

"Big Guy what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Stephanie sit down."

_Oh no! Not good he called me Stephanie. Dammit think what could you have down wrong? Things were fine two hours ago in the conference room. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Concentrate on air. In. Out. In. Out. _

"Hey. Bomber. Hey. Calm down. What's going on? Sit. Sit down." I felt Tank take my arms in his hands and lead me to the chair beside his desk. "Put your head down between your knees, and press against my hand."

I did as I was told. The pressure helped to alleviate some of the symptoms but I still felt a little light headed.

"Let me get Bobby. Do you want some water?"

"Water please. I don't need Bobby, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Has this happened before?" Tank asked his voice laced with concern.

"It hasn't happened in a long time. I'd thought it'd gone away. I guess today was just trying, with Zero getting hurt, and then a possible threat, planning the distraction."

Tank gave me a look like he thought there was more to my story and he was thinking about pushing for answers. I looked him dead in the eye hoping that he wouldn't push. That my eye contact was enough to make him believe everything was fine. He squinted his eyes at me looking for something. I squared my shoulders, and crossed my arms daring.

"Are you having panic attacks?"

"Panic attacks. No. There's nothing wrong with me. It's just stress. Today has been unusually tough."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Bomber, lots of people have them. Especially if they've been through as much shit as you."

Time to change the subject this was getting a little too personal. "I'm assuming we aren't under a lockdown? Can I go home?" I asked.

"You'd better talk to Ranger about going home."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He's going to keep me here tonight isn't he?"

"He's concerned for your safety," Tank said.

"I'll go talk to him. Thanks Big Guy."

I stood outside Ranger's office door for a long time working up the nerve to knock. I'm sure people all over the control room floor were watching me. I raised my hand to knock a couple times, each time I'd drop my fist in defeat. Finally, I managed to knock. It was a slight sound, almost like I barely touched the door.

"Come."

I took a deep breath, and turned the knob on the door. Slowly I took one step inside the lion's den. Ranger was sitting at his computer reading from the screen. He always looked so funny sitting there, like he didn't really belong. Ranger was a man of action, trained to be in motion. Seeing him behind a desk always reminded me of a humming bird trapped in a cage. Constant motion; caught in space.

"Ranger can I speak to you for minute?"

He turned his head to face me, leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together, nodding once he waited for me to begin.

"Well, I…ummm…I was wondering if I need to get Lester to follow me home tonight. I know he's going to be on the team going down to Stark, but you also said I wasn't to leave without him sooo…well."

"Babe, I want you to stay here tonight."

"Ranger my condo is safe. You and Hector have made sure of that. I promise I won't leave until you say it's safe. I just want to be in the comfort of my own home. Surely you can understand that."

"I do understand. I know you value your privacy. I wish there was another way, but until I know what's going on for sure I want you to stay here at Rangeman."

I folded my arms and leaned against the door jamb. My eyes were studying a spot directly over Ranger's head in an effort to avoid eye contact. There has to be a compromise in this situation. I could call Joe. Maybe if I agreed to let Joe stay with me, then Ranger would let me go. That wouldn't work. I'd be giving false signals to Joe, and we'd both worked very hard to make our split amicable. In the past when Lester was away Hector stayed with me a couple nights. That wasn't a possibility this time because Hector was one of Rangman's key connections to Stark Street and he'd be going with the team. Realizing there was no other option I let out a long slow breath.

"Which apartment will I be staying in?"

"There aren't any empty apartments," Ranger said.

"So am I supposed to sleep in my cubical?" I asked, standing up straight lowering my voice. I knew what was coming and I wasn't about to agree.

"You'll be staying on seven in the penthouse."

"No."

"Babe there are no empty apartments. All the guys are doubling up. Even the apartments reserved for core team members are full. Seven is the only choice."

"This is a big building Ranger; there has to be somewhere else for me to stay."

"Babe." This time I have no idea what Babe meant but it was said somewhere between a heavy sigh and a growl.

"Don't Babe me. I am not staying with you."

In a heartbeat Ranger was out of his chair and across the room. He took my wrist in one hand and closed the office door with the other. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and I knew we were too close. I took a step back separating us as much as I could with him holding my wrist. He was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I looked down at the floor between us. There was no way I was looking at his face. Ranger let go of my wrist and scrubbed his hand over his face. He closed his eyes and opened them. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. Then he looked back at me.

"Are you avoiding me?

The next chapter is coming soon…

Let me know what you think, I love the comments part of this. It's great to see other people having as much fun me. ~ SSE


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to J. Evanovich.

Any mistakes are my own. I'm trying to proof thoroughly but I'm not a professional.

Also there is S-M-U-T in this chapter. Enjoy…

"Tell me Babe, are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you Ranger. I see you every day. We went to lunch together earlier today."

"Those are just particulars, Stephanie. With that exception; when was the last time we shared a meal at my table or any table outside of work?"

"So we haven't been had dinner together in a while. Then let's make dinner plans. Where do you want to go Ranger?" I replied. _Shut up Stephanie, you're trying to distance yourself from him remember. Do encourage him to spend time with you. _

You turned to Lester to help you with your gun. You know I would have done that. I expected you to come to me when you were ready."

"I've been making changes in my life Ranger. Believe it or not they are changes I am making for myself. Lester offered to help. I accepted. It wasn't meant as an insult to you."

"When I dropped you off at home after the meeting with Ludano the other night, you practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. Then you ran away from me, and ushered me out the door. I could hear you crying from the sidewalk. What's going on with you Stephanie?"

"Boss." Someone on the other side of the door called before they knocked. "Boss, Hector's back, we need to talk. Everyone's in the main conference room."

Ranger hung his head and growled. "Shit. We keep getting interrupted. We will finish this. It's not over. You can sleep in the penthouse. It will be late when we get back, so don't wait up," Ranger said turning to leave his office.

I stood there in shock for a couple minutes. What was I going to do? I hadn't stepped foot in Ranger's apartment since we slept together six months ago. I'd been avoiding it because the space is so overwhelmingly him. Now I was going to have to face it. It was going to take everything I had to make it through the night.

"Bombshell?"

"In here."

"There you are, the guys sent me to get you. We're going to Shorty's for pizza. Do you want to go with us?"

"Sure Cal that would be great. Let me tell Ranger I'm going, he told me not to leave without Lester."

"Lester is coming too."

"Oh then let's go, I'm starving," I said linking my arm through Cal's and walking out of Ranger's office.

Dinner with the guys was great. They shared funny stories about apprehensions, and their time in the military. It felt good to laugh after such a long trying day. The pizza was hot and cheesy and the view of my Merry Men was amazing!

All too soon we were back a Rangeman. I rode the elevator to the fifth floor with the guys. There were still a few minutes before they left for tonight's search of Stark Street for the missing teenager. The guys were all in good spirits and pumped up for the job ahead. I was worried that something would go wrong. Stark Street was full of unknowns. There were drug addicts, drug dealers, gangs, drunks, and desperate people everywhere. At any moment anything could happen. I knew that the guys were trained military and the best of the best. Still when people find their way into your heart it's hard to imagine them purposefully walking into danger.

I stood next to the monitor station watching the guys on both teams strapping on Kevlar vests, and checking their weapons. The closer to time to load up the quieter the floor became. The men were starting to get into battle zone. I took a minute to look at these men who I've grown to love and respect. They were my heroes. In fact they were America's heroes, I was proud to call them friends.

My eyes fell to Lester. He had become one my most cherished friends. He had taken me under his wing in recent months. His support and help had been so important to my daily life. He'd taught me how respect myself. He'd filled his promise to help me feel comfortable with my gun. He'd encouraged me to become a runner. Every day he gave me support and protection.

I walked over and stood next to Lester as he finished strapping on his utility belt. "Lester I want you to be careful. Extra careful," I said. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezing as tight as I could. Lester squeezed me back and put his nose in my hair.

"Don't worry Beautiful. I'll be back tonight, and in a couple days we'll be running in the park." Lester kissed me on the forehead and let me go.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Call me when you're done. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll call as soon as we're in the truck."

I turned to walk toward the elevator to go up to seven when I noticed Ranger standing next to the monitor station. His eyes trained on me. I couldn't read his thoughts and his emotions were hidden but if you knew him as well as I did you could see the tension around his eyes. He was worried about a threat to his men. He was concerned that someone might be targeting his company. He needed a friend, someone to support him.

I walked over to Ranger and offered a weak smile. "Be careful."

"Babe, don't worry. We're prepared."

We stood looking at each other, eyes locked, unspoken words of friendship and love passing between us. Ranger reached out his hand and traced a finger down my cheek. I smiled up at him hoping that I was able to provide him some comfort.

"Well I should get upstairs so you can rally the troops."

"Babe." This time Babe means my joke was corny.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

I boarded the elevator and used my key fob to access Ranger's private floor. When the doors opened to the lobby memories came flooding back. I'd spent a lot of time here. This apartment had always been a safe place for me. This time it didn't feel safe, it felt dangerous. There were memories on the other side of that door. Memories I'd tried very hard to push to the back of my mind. I took a few deep breaths and used the fob to open the door. I put my purse down in the hallway and took off my heels leaving them next to my bag. Placed my keys on the silver tray on sideboard, and admired the fresh flowers Ella always kept in place. Beside the flowers was a note addressed to me.

_Babe, _

_Make yourself comfortable. Your clothes and things are in the same place. I had Ella put out fresh towels. She put a slice of chocolate cake in the fridge. Also there is a bottle of wine on the counter in the kitchen. If you need anything call Ella. Don't wait up I'm sure it will be late before we're done tonight. _

_RCM _

I put the note on the counter in the kitchen and poured myself a glass or wine. I walked around the apartment. Strange I hadn't been here in months but it was exactly as I'd remembered it. The earth tone colored walls. The tasteful art and furniture with clean lines. Everything was in its place, perfect. Exactly what you would expect if you knew were one of the lucky few to really know Ranger.

When I reached the doorway to the bedroom, my heart skipped a beat. I'd shared this bed with Ranger so many times. His warm body offered such safety and comfort. The one time we'd made love here had been unbelievable. Our connection had seemed so real, or so I thought. Making love to Ranger was dangerous. While you were in the passion of the moment everything seemed so magical. When it was over everything seemed to be an illusion. I knew that there was no way I could sleep in this bed tonight. I decided I would sleep on the couch a safe distance from Ranger, and from the memories of him in this bedroom.

I shook my head and decided the silence of the room was not helping my mood. I walked over to the stereo picked out a CD inserted it, and turned the volume up a little. I walked into the kitchen and set the note on the counter and poured myself a glass of wine. Then I took glass into the bathroom and turned on Ranger's shower. Once the temperature and jets were set to my liking I stripped off my clothes and stepped inside.

Thirty-five minutes later I was wrinkling like a prune and the water was turning cold. So I wrapped my body and hair in two of the fluffiest towels I'd ever seen and stepped out of the shower. I brushed my teeth and opened the cabinet to the side of the sink. As promised in the note all of my things were still in their place. I picked up the hair dryer Ella and bought for my use and set about the task of drying my curls. Once my curls were dry I walked back into Ranger's bedroom and opened the drawer that was designated as mine and selected a pair of panties and a cotton nightgown.

I went back into the bathroom and picked up my glass of wine. Taking a sip I walked back into the living room and turned off the stereo. I picked the remote off the coffee table and turned on the huge TV. I flipped channels until I settled on Nick at Night. An episode of The Nanny later I remembered the cake in the fridge. I watched another episode while I enjoyed my dessert. Eventually my mind began wandering back to that last night I'd spent with Ranger in my apartment.

"Ranger, stay the night."

"Babe are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then he kissed me. Leaning me against the wall, his body pressed against mine. One hand at my waist the other at the nape of my neck. It was a slow tender kiss, his lips meeting mine over and over. Then it intensified. His tongue touched mine, and I felt the heat of his body pressing harder against me.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Ranger said in a low seductive tone.

I took his hand in mine and led him across the apartment. When we were standing in the bedroom Ranger pulled me to him and kissed my lips once, and then he kissed the spot behind my ear, and that place at the bottom of my neck that makes me crazy. His hands unzipped my dress. His hand slid into the open space at the back of my dress. I could feel the calloused roughness against my skin. He was kissing me again. While he kissed me I pulled his shirt out of his pants, and slid my hand across his sculpted abs.

"Ranger I love…oh god…I love…"

"Shh..No talking," Ranger said covering my mouth with his; kissing me until I felt dizzy. Holding me up at the waist with one arm he reached over his shoulder and pulled his shirt off with the other. My hands reached out to touch his chest but he stepped from my reach. With one tug on my dress it pooled at my feet. I could feel his dark eyes scanning my body taking in every curve. He quickly undressed himself, and then put us both on the bed. My bra and panties were discarded swiftly and soon he was kissing his way down my naked body. Stopping to kiss and tease my nipples and then down my belly. Then he kissed the inside of my knees and started nibbling his way up my thighs. It was both erotic and torture at the same time. Finally after what seemed like hours I felt his hot mouth press between my thighs and his tongue trace the outside of my clit. Ranger's hands pushed my knees further apart and he continued his explorations until I was clutching the sheets and begging him to make love to me.

We were face to face, chest to chest, and groin to groin. I could feel him inside me, moving lazily. Ranger and I'd had sex a few times, but this was different. His eyes were locked to mine. My hands kept tracing a path up and down his back. I could feel developed muscles moving under his warm, velvet skin. His lower back was slick with perspiration and he was struggling to prolong his release. This was intimate. I felt like was Ranger trying say something with me. Before I could figure out what he was trying to convey his eyes closed. I leaned up kissing him stroking his face trying to get him to look at me again. He refused, kissing my neck and shoulders, sucking my nipples. Ranger never looked at my face again. Neither of us spoke. He lowered his head next to mine and I could hear his labored breathing. Gently he traced the shell of my ear with his tongue. In a hushed whisper Ranger said something in Spanish.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Siempre. Mi mujer, mi amor."* The words were barely audible. Almost as if he was telling me a secret.

Ranger made a few hard thrusts into me and we both fell into release. He rolled me on top of him stroking my hair. We lay like that for a long time both trying to recover. The last thoughts I had before dozing off were trying to memorize the words he'd said to me. I felt like they were important. The next morning I woke up to see Ranger walking out of my bedroom, without so much as a goodbye.

Laying here in his apartment alone in the faint light of the television I allowed myself to cry for my broken heart, for my hurt pride, and for the end of my dreams with Ranger. My heart had never hurt like this. Not even when I caught Dickie cheating on me. Not when I realized that Joe was never going to love completely. Not even the countless times I'd disappointed my mother. I lay on the couch in the penthouse and cried myself to sleep.

The ringing of my cellphone woke me up. I looked at the caller ID it was Lester.

"Hello?"

"We're done Beautiful."

"Did you find the kid?"

"Yeah, Cal and Binky found him hiding behind a dumpster scared out of his mind. His parents are going to get on a flight first thing tomorrow to get him."

"That's great Les. I'm so glad you're safe. Everything was okay then? No one got hurt?"

"It went fine. We found out a few things about who attacked Zero too. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you staying Les?"

"With Bobby, 4B."

"Okay. Goodnight, Les."

"Goodnight."

The TV was still on, so I found the remote and turned it off. I was glad the family would be reunited, and my friends were coming home, safe. I sent a silent prayer up thanking God for all the good things in my life. Then rolled over on my side facing the back of the couch and went back to sleep.

I was tied to a chair in my living room. I was alone, I kept calling for help, but no one was coming. I'd been screaming for help for a long time. My arms were aching from the pressure of being contained behind me for so long. My voice was fading, and there was no hope of escape. I tried yelling for Ranger, but a voice I didn't recognize told me he was dead. I looked down at the carpet and there was blood. So much blood. I tried to look away and there was blood on the wall. I kept calling for help, but no one heard me, then from somewhere smoke started filling the room.

"Ranger, oh god, Ranger! Please help me! Ranger! "

"Babe, wake up. Wake up! It's just a dream. Babe, it's okay, it was just a dream. You're fine, you're safe." Ranger was talking to me, soothing me. I looked around and realized that it was another nightmare. I'm in Ranger's apartment, in his bed. I look at the clock on the nightstand it was late, well late for Ranger, nine o'clock. Ranger's arm was thrown across my middle.

"What? How did I get in here?" I asked.

"When I came home last night I found you on the couch. You were lying with one arm and one leg hanging off, you looked uncomfortable. I carried you in here, you never woke up." He says dragging my body closer to him, burying his face in my curls.

"Oh, well ummm…Thanks. I should go. I'll just get dressed and I'll be out of your way." _This feels so good to be in his arms. I've missed this. He smells so good. Maybe I could just lay here for a couple more minutes._

Ranger's grip tightened around me, "How long have you been having the nightmares?" _When he holds me like this I can't stop myself. I love him still. Why doesn't he love me back? Mmm…his body is so warm. He has the most beautiful skin. _

"Babe?"

"I guess for a while." Ranger squeezed me a little urging me to continue. "I had them for a while after I shot Alpha. Then they went away. Things were fine until Stiva locked me in that coffin. Then the dreams came back. I didn't really have the money for a therapist or anything so I checked some books out of the library about dealing with nightmares. Then things seemed better. Then Scrog shot you and I thought I'd never sleep again. Once those passed nothing really bothered me until Orin."

Ranger's face was stoic. He was looking over my head at the wall across the room. Obliviously I'd disappointed him. I just wanted to get out his bed, out of his apartment. I want to leave the building to go home to my condo. So I could be alone for a little while. _This is why you need your distance. You've only been alone with him a few minutes and already he's done with you. Get out of this bed, before you make a fool of yourself. _

I tried to pull free of Ranger's grip. He pulled me tighter for a second. I tried again and he let me go.

I stepped into Ranger's bathroom and tried to decide what to do. There would be no escape; Ranger had made up his mind he wanted to talk. When he asked about the nightmares I felt like I should tell him the truth. I'd never lied to him, not really. I didn't want to lie now. He would have known anyway, he's Batman. I had to find a way to get out of here before he asked again if I was avoiding him. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

Peeking into the bedroom I saw that Ranger was out of bed and out of the room. I quickly ran into the closet and threw on some gym clothes. I could hear Ranger talking on the phone from the living room.

"Talk…I can't today…tomorrow…I'll call with details…" Click.

"Everything okay Ranger?"

"That was Miami; they need me to attend to a matter."

"I'll fly out tomorrow afternoon. We have a distraction this evening."

"Right, Drummond. But if you need to go to Miami it's fine. Lester can be my watch."

"I'll be there. You asked me to watch out for you and that's what I'm going to do. Now come sit down and let's eat before it gets cold."

"I promised Lester I'd run with him this morning, I'll grab something to eat when we get back."

"I see," Ranger's voice was low and quiet. I'd heard this tone a few times usually when there was a problem with one of the men. "Have a good run."

Ranger walked into the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks. I'd just told Ranger one of my biggest secrets. I'm not as strong as I pretend to be. I can only hope he understands and doesn't use the information against me. Thankfully I was able to escape without telling him my biggest secret. I'm afraid that if I told him I was in love with him I'd lose everything. I'd worked so hard to change my life for the better. Telling Ranger my true feelings for him was too big a risk. Taking one last look around. I quickly walked to the entry and gathered my things and bolted for the elevator.

I exited the elevator on the fourth floor and ran to Bobby's door. I need to talk to Les. Until this morning only Les knew about the nightmares. He was also the only person I'd admitted my feelings for Ranger to.

Frantically knocking on the door I called for Les.

"Steph?"

"Bobby, where's Les?"

"I'm right here, Beautiful." At the sound of his voice I launched myself into the apartment grabbed on to Lester. Pushing my face into his bare chest, I stood there trying to gather myself together. "Whoa! What's wrong?"

"It was just too much," I whispered.

Lester's strong arms tightened around and he just whispered "You're okay."

I pulled away and nodded my head. I took a few deep breaths. "Thanks."

"We're family. You and me, we support each other," Les said, looking me in the eyes.

"That's right brother, "I said holding out my index finger to Lester to touch E.T. style. This was our secret handshake. Turns out the Lester and I share a love 80's movies.

"Geez, you two are geeks," Bobby said from the kitchen.

"Hey! Just because you don't think a movie is any good unless something gets blown up doesn't mean we all have to suffer," I said putting my hands akimbo in mock anger.

Bobby rolled his eyes in a fashion that made the Jersey girl in me proud. "You don't know excitement. That's why you think E.T. is a good movie. Independence Day now that's a classic."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"So are you ready to run?" Lester asked, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Yes, let's do it. Are you coming Bobby?"

"Yep."

"Okay but I don't want to hear any complaining about speed. I do the best I can to keep the pace," I warned.

Bobby nodded, and we were on the stairs on our way to the street.

*{Spanish to English: I love you, I love you, I love you. Forever. My woman. My love.}

I've worked on this chapter for a couple days. I can't seem to make it everything I want it to be. I hope that I was able to show that Ranger and Stephanie still share a bond. That even though she's tried to push him away he hasn't moved too far. I also want his language and actions to Stephanie to show his feelings. I hope that's what you felt when you read this chapter. Coming in the next chapter the distraction.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich created the characters and their crazy world. I'm just using them for my entertainment.

Please read and review: it's the only way I'll know what you think.

When we returned to Rangeman from our run I was pretty sure we'd run a couple extra miles. Les kept promising that is was the same distance. He said that it seemed longer because I'd adjusted my speed and breathing to the landmarks of the park. Personally I thought his excuse was crap. I told him he was running solo in the morning. He just grinned and kissed my sweaty temple.

I ran up to seven showered and dressed in one of my old Rangeman uniforms. I hadn't really worn a typical Rangeman uniform in a while. I used to wear it every day and then run upstairs to change before calling on clients. After about a month I got tired of the hassle and just started wearing dress clothes to work. The first week I took some ribbing about my skirts and heels. After that no one seemed to notice. I guess since I wasn't chasing skips, it was acceptable to dress how I chose.

When I slipped into the cargoes I was excited to find they were loose in the waist and hips. The t-shirts that'd once been fitted were baggy. This running and eating better stuff must be working. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and did my make-up. I was sitting on the edge of the bed tying up my boots when Ranger appeared in the doorway.

He was shirtless in low slung basketball shorts. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming his amazing body. Ranger was perfection. All hard angles and planes, covered in the warmest, mocha-latte colored skin. My eyes ran lower over his stomach. I stopped myself. It'd be too tempting to look any further.

"Babe." This time Babe meant are you done looking me over?

"Hi Ranger, I hope you don't mind I borrowed your shower after my run."

"You're always welcome here."

"Yes, well thanks."

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to head downstairs and start a couple searches before the meeting a nine o'clock." I said standing up from the bed.

Ranger was across the room in three swift strides. He took me in his strong arms and hugged me to his chest. There was nothing sexual about this hug. I leaned into his body and relished the warmth of him. I'd missed his friendship. As a friend Ranger was amazing. After a minute I pushed back and Ranger released me from his grasp. I offered a small smile left headed for the fifth floor.

When I reached my cubical I found two surprises. The first was my inbox was empty. That never happens. The second was a small gift box in resting in the seat of my office chair. I picked up the box and noticed a card tucked under the bow.

Stephanie,

I am looking forward to dinner tomorrow night. Until then please enjoy these confections. Although they may be sweet they are not nearly as sweet as your smile. Tomorrow night we will be dining at Al Fiori. Reservations are set for 8:00 p.m. The car will pick you up at 7:30 p.m. Until then I'll be waiting.

John

"Hey what's in the box?" Lester asked sneaking up behind me scaring the daylights out of me.

"Les," I said through gritted teeth, "don't do that."

"Sorry, what's in the box?"

"I haven't opened it yet I just finished reading the card," I said. "Oh, yummy its chocolate; Vosges Chocolates."

"Are they good?" Lester asked.

"Good? They're the best. You can't get them around here, these had to come from New York," I said.

"Well they were delivered by private courier this morning to the lobby. Everyone in the building knows you got a package. Ranger wasn't too happy, but once it was scanned and determined to be safe he had one of the new guys bring it up and leave it for you."

"Thanks for the heads up, Les. I'll go talk to him now," I said.

"Need backup?"

"Nope. He made his choices, I'm making mine."

Trying to find some courage down deep inside I knocked on Ranger's office door.

"Enter."

"Hi."

"Babe." This one is self-explanatory. It means Hello.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we need to talk about a lot of things. What would you like to talk about now?" Ranger asked looking away from his computer screen.

"The package," I said my voice shaking a little bit.

"What about it?"

"It's from John Ludano," I said looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"I see. You did a great job at dinner the other night. I suppose the gift is his polite way of saying thanks. It happens a lot in business of this caliber. You'll probably get lots of little tokens of gratitude. You should enjoy it Babe, you've earned it."

"Ranger, John asked me out, on a date. Saturday, well tomorrow night," I said. Glancing up from my lap. For a brief moment there was a look on Ranger's face. It might have been anger, maybe jealousy, maybe it was indifference. It was so fast there was no way to be sure.

"You don't need my permission to go on a date Babe," Ranger said leaning back in his chair steepling his fingers looking smug.

"I'm not asking your permission, Ranger," I said fisting my hands hanging on to my anger by a string. "I wanted to let you know because he's a client. I know there's no protocol regarding this matter. I wanted to be up front with you."

Ranger rubbed his hand down his face and looked at me. We sat there for a few minutes neither of us speaking. Me avoiding eye contact, him staring at me like he could see through me. Finally, Ranger broke the silence.

"So does Morelli know you're going out with this guy?"

"Morelli? What does he have to do with this?"

"Aren't you two getting back together?"

"What? Do you listen at all when I talk? Morelli and I are just friends. We broke up for good, we aren't getting back together," I said waving my hands.

"So you're going out with Ludano?"

"Yes. I am."

Ranger just kept sitting there like a mannequin in a store window. All perfect on the outside and completely void of emotion. Ranger can be a very open person, on rare occasion. I know those occasions happen with me more than anyone else. I cherish those moments. But I want a man in my life that wants to be with me. Ranger doesn't want that. He wants a friends with benefits package. That I don't want. So my choices are become a nun, or start dating.

"Well I'm going to go check on the background check I'm running for Tank."

"Meeting in 20 minutes."

I nodded in response. Stood up and walked out of Ranger's office. Relief washed over me that I'd told him. Maybe Lester was right, and Ranger will realize I'm going to get on with my life and he'll decide he wants to be a part of that. Probably though I'm right and Ranger will just go on being Ranger. I sat down in my desk chair and ate one of the chocolates John sent. Now just to get through this distraction tonight.

"Beautiful, come on it's time for this morning's briefing."

"Be right there, I'm going to get coffee. You want a cup?"

"Sure," Les called over his shoulder walking toward the stairs.

I went into the break room and filled two mugs of coffee. I fixed mine with lots of cream and sugar. I knew Lester took his coffee black. Carefully I picked up both mugs and carried them over to the elevator. I pushed the call button with my elbow and waited for the doors to open. I repeated the elbow trick to push the number two. This is no easy feat with file folders tucked under your arm. Maybe I should take this act on David Letterman's, Stupid Human Tricks.

The conference room was full. It seemed like the whole staff was there. Ranger was sitting at the head of the table. Tank was to his right. Lester and Bobby were seated to his left. There was an empty chair next to Lester. I hoped it was for me. Otherwise I'd be standing in the back of the room trying to take notes while balancing my folders.

"Here's your coffee, Les."

"Thanks," he said pulling the chair next to him back and holding it still for me.

"You remembered I take it black," Lester said giving me a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm hurt Bomber you didn't bring me coffee." Bobby said clutching his chest.

"Back off man, she's mine," Lester said winking at me.

"Ahem." Ranger cleared his throat and gave the three of us a look. The look was supposed to tell us to be quiet, of course that just encouraged Lester.

"What's wrong boss? Did you want coffee? Or was there something else you wanted?" Lester asked. Bobby and Tank tried to cover their laughter with coughing. I started putting my files together for the meeting like they were the most interesting thing I'd ever seen.

"Santos. You're. Walking. A. Fine. Line." Ranger said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not the only one." Lester threw back at him.

Thank goodness Tank had the sense to end this conversation before it got out of control.

"Rangeman, whose reporting first today?"

"Let's start with Alpha Team from last night," Ranger ordered.

"Alpha Team was successful in recovering the target and delivering him to TPD. Parents were contacted by Rangeman on the scene. As of two hours ago the target and his parents were boarding a plane home to Atlanta. According to the subjects father they believe he was brought to Trenton by a gang. The father suspects the gang is called the Blades. According to TPD, there has been a growing presence of this gang in the area Stark. Mostly they are young kids getting into trouble and doing some small time drug dealing. TPD also suspects that some major players have moved in from other parts of the country to use Trenton as a base for the Northeast."

"Beta Team anything to add?" Ranger asked.

"Beta Team was able to gain intel on the development of a new gang in Trenton called Blades. They are currently trying to establish a name for themselves on Stark. The Blades are committing lots of petty crimes, and building up to more serious crimes. A search of crime and gang databases shows the Blades to a presence in major cities across the U.S. Stats in cities where they are already established show they are into some serious crime. Not only do they have a reputation for drug dealing and trafficking, but also smuggling counterfeit goods. One of our sources on Stark indicated that the attack on Zero was targeted. The gang would like to compromise Rangeman's rep on Stark in order to gain more power. An informant told me this morning that the Blades are mad about our involvement of finding the boy and sending him home. He was brought him here to deal drugs and bring in new members. Our interference has cost them not only income but it's damaged their reputation. Retribution should be expected."

The room was quiet. Ranger, Tank and Lester were the only people in the room who didn't look surprised. Obviously Les debriefed with them last night. Slowly a buzz was building in the room. The men were shocked. Never had Ranger or Rangeman been challenged. The authority they exhibited in even the worst parts of Trenton outweighed any gang or even mob presence.

"Beta team anything else?"

"Negative."

"If you aren't on desk duty, I want you in on the street. We need to show our presence. Core team and Cal will remain here for an additional meeting." Ranger started issuing orders his army training coming through. "Stephanie can you stay here for a minute? Everyone else dismissed."

"Stephanie do you have any appointments today?" Ranger asked.

"Not today. I have a phone call into MotoEx, I saw in the paper yesterday they are going to build a new factory. I thought we could pick them up as a new customer. I don't expect to hear back from them until this afternoon at the earliest. Did you need me to go somewhere?"

"Actually I was hoping you could do some research about the Blades. Also Lester has a list of names that were mentioned to him last night. I'd like to run in depth searches on all of them," Ranger explained.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help anyway I can."

"Thanks, Babe."

"I'll go start working on the information about the gang. Les can you bring me the list after the core team meeting?"

"Sure, Beautiful."

"Guys don't forget we're running a distraction at The Twist tonight," I said over my shoulder on the way out of the conference room.

I spent the rest of my day in my cubby, researching Blades and their activities all over the United States. By the time I took a break at four o'clock, my neck was stiff, my eyes hurt, and my butt was numb. I stood up from my chair and stretched my aching body. When I reached my hands into the air the shirt rode up slightly.

"Babe, I didn't realize you'd lost so much weight."

I turned my head to see Ranger standing in the doorway of my work space. Ghetto Ranger was back. "I thought you would be on Stark working."

"I have been Tank and I had to come back for a couple things."

Still feeling self-conscious under Ranger's gaze I tugged at the hem of my shirt. I could feel my cheeks blushing. It was silly considering he'd seen my naked more than once. Still I couldn't help but blush, Ranger has that effect on me.

"I have a lot of information about the Blades. Martin in the Atlanta office helped out a lot. Plus I have a couple searches done on the names Les gave me. Mostly gang related criminal backgrounds. There are a couple interesting charges including credit fraud, and solicitation. I highlighted them. I need a break. I think I'll go grab a snack and a bottle of water," I said handing Ranger a folder.

"Lester is going to take you home to get ready for the distraction. I don't want you to leave here in your car in case they have someone watching the building."

"Ranger, I don't want to add to your stress. Are you sure you can spare Lester? Anyone can take me to my place."

"I want someone that will watch you without exception. Lester is that person. He loves you that means he will be diligent."

"It won't take me long to get ready. What time do we need to be in place?"

"Ten o'clock."

I nodded, and stepped forward to walk to the break room. Ranger reached out and touched my arm. "Stephanie I want you to know I'm going to be watching your back tonight. "

"I trust you with my life Ranger," I said extracting my arm from his touch. Attempting to create a little distance between us, this morning had been a mistake. I didn't want Ranger to think that we could go back to stolen kisses and meaningless sex.

Ranger nodded at me and allowed me to pass. In the break room I grabbed a couple of Ella's healthy cookies and a bottle of water. I was standing in the break room lost in thought when Tank decided this was the time to have a little talk.

"Bombshell, how's it going?"

"It's been a long day. I'm learning to hate the computer screen. I hope I found some information for Ranger though. I'm running a background check on a name from Lester. Then I'm going to head to the condo, and to get a little rest before I get dressed for tonight."

"Bomber it meant a lot to Ranger that you asked him to watch your back tonight."

"Tank he has always watched my back. Since the day I met him he's done nothing but protect me. There's no one I trust more with my life."

"Yeah, but he's been missing you. He'd never tell you that. His pride is too big. Hell, you know he's in love with you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I muttered.

"Because it's true," said Tank.

"Tank if you'd come to me and said that six months ago, I would have hung my every wish on that star. Now, I've decided to move on. To find a man that wants me, that wants to be with me. I can't go on loving someone that can't or won't love me back."

Tank rubbed his bald head and blew out a long slow breath. He looked at me for a couple minutes. Then put his hand on my shoulder. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Then he started rubbing his head again.

"Stephanie, I understand what you're saying. Honestly I think you're still in love with Ranger. But if you meet someone that makes you happy I'll support you. All I ask is that if he comes to you that you listen. Don't shut him out; give him a chance, "Tank said.

"Okay Tank, if he comes to me I'll listen. I promise."

I stood looking at myself in the mirror. I hadn't dressed like this in a long time. The skirt was short, blouse was low cut, and the make-up pure Jersey. The nerves I would screw up the whole take down were all me. It's now or never.

"Les?"

"I'm in here."

I walked into the living room to see Lester lying down on my couch. His gun and utility belt were on top of my coffee table, boots unlaced and underneath. I walked into the room and he opened one eye.

"It's not quite right is it? Slutty is always easier than sexy."

"You look great. I'd take you home."

"Gee thanks Les."

"Wait! I have just the dress! Let me change!" I called turning on my heel, and running back to my bedroom. Standing in front of the closet I pulled out a blue wrap dress. Stripping off my clothes and kicking my shoes aside I assessed the bra I had on to determine if it would be okay with the new dress. The nude lace with a slight bit a shimmer would be perfect should the target catch a glimpse. The matching thong would assure no unwanted lines with the dress. I left my legs bare and slipped into a pair of black pumps with four inch heels. Quickly I tied the dress around my body. Looking in the mirror I knew this was the right choice. The dress hugged my body in all the right places. The neck line was low a V-shape and the hem stopped mid-thigh. The heels made my calves look a mile long, and showcased the new muscle tone gained from running.

"Steph, we need to get a move on, if we're late Ranger is going to kick my ass."

"I'm ready" I said slightly breathless. "What about this dress?"

Les opened one eye then the other. "Damn," he said standing up from the couch.

"No good?"

"No, no it's good, real good. I'd follow you across the desert with no water in that dress."

"I looked down to see Les had his boots on, his gun was gone from the coffee table. We were ready to go."

Lester walked me out to the Explorer and jogged to the driver's side. On the ride there I concentrated on my breathing. Reminding myself that all I had to do was get the man to follow me outside. The Merry Men would do the rest. I would be in no danger, Batman was watching my back. He would take care of me.

We pulled into a parking lot a block away from the bar, and Lester rolled down the window and spoke to Tank. I closed my eyes giving myself one last silent pep talk.

"Beautiful, I'm going to take my place. Good luck," Les said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "I love you. He whispered in my ear."

"I love you too."

Lester climbed out of the truck and closed the door. I sat looking around as Tank and Hal reviewed the take down procedure with Woody and Cal. Then the door opened and Ranger climbed into the cab.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure. It's no big deal."

"The wire Babe," Ranger said.

Ranger sat looking at me for a long minute, while I kept my eyes straight ahead looking out the windshield at nothing in particular.

"Babe?" he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. My mind flashed back to that night in bed when he'd whispered in my ear. My breath caught in throat, and I felt a shiver run through my body. Even after all these months I couldn't deny the affect he had on me. Ranger was sex personified.

"R-Ranger…" I gasped as he ran his finger down my cheek, down my neck, and across the skin of my chest. His warm calloused hand sliding inside the neckline of my dress cupping my breast he paused and teased the nipple with his thumb. My head fell back against the headrest, and I was lost in his touch. Ranger placed the wire below my breast.

"You're so beautiful," Ranger whispered into my ear. Then he tucked a finger under my chin, and turned face so we were eye to eye. "I'll be on the inside." Just like that he was gone.

I took a minute to get myself together. I checked my make-up in the mirror applied a little more lip gloss. Gave myself a second to make sure I could breathe again and got out of the truck. Tank nodded in my direction, and I started walking toward the bar. As I made my way across the crowded parking lot I could hear Tank telling the team I was on my way.

The Twist was a nice bar. Very modern, it was done in bright colors and filled with comfortable chairs and booths. There was music playing from the sound system and people were mingling and laughing. The vibe here was good, it was a great place. I looked around and spotted Lester sitting at the bar we made eye contact and he shifted his eyes to the left. Drummond was seated there looking at something on his phone.

I pushed my shoulders back, and started my walk across the room. The tingle at the back of my neck told me that Ranger was nearby. I looked around and found Ranger sitting at a table in the back of the bar with is back against the wall watching me. His lips tipped up in an almost smile.

Swaying my hips as a reached the bar I took a stool next to Drummond. Lester moved away, and Ranger slid into his place. Drummond never looked up from his phone. I ordered a Cosmo and waited for the bartender to bring it. While I waited I tried to get the marks attention. I flipped my hair and crossed and uncrossed my legs. I leaned over and played with my shoe showing a lot of cleavage. I dropped my clutch and squatted down brushing his thigh. Nothing.

The bartender brought my drink and I sat looking at it for a minute. I tilted my head to the end of the bar and looked at Ranger. He gave me a small nod. Another man came over and offered to buy me a drink. I politely turned him down telling him I was waiting on my friends.

"I'm waiting on a friend too," Drummond said.

"I'm starting to think that my friend isn't going to show," I responded. Thank goodness he finally noticed me.

"I'm surprised a lady as pretty as you isn't here with a man."

"Maybe I just haven't met the right one yet. I'm Tina," I said putting my hand out for Drummond to shake.

"Wayne Drummond. It's a pleasure to meet you Tina."

"So your friend, is it a woman?"

"No, he is a business associate. He's in town for a couple weeks and I thought I'd bring him out for some fun."

"I see. This does seem to be a popular place."

"Yeah, there are always lots of pretty women here, but never as pretty as you."

I give him my best supermodel smile and lean over showing off my cleavage, "Thank you, but I'm nothing special."

"I disagree. Could I buy you another drink?"

"Sure. A Cosmo. Thanks."

"So Tina, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in marketing and customer service. What about you?"

"I work at Trenton First National Bank as a bond broker." _Liar._

The bartender brought our drinks. I took a small sip and grinned at Wayne. He was staring at my legs. I uncrossed them and crossed them again flexing the muscle in my calf. Then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Lester.

"Excuse me," I said standing up and taking a few steps away from the bar. "Hello?"

"Pretend I'm your girlfriend canceling. You've got him hooked."

"Okay Lucy, it's not a big deal. I hope you two can work it out. Call me tomorrow."

"By the way your ass looks great in that dress. You can thank me for it later," Les said in a flirty voice.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye, hot stuff," Lester said. I could just picture him wagging his eyebrows as he talked.

I walked over to the bar and took my seat next to Drummond. "Well my girlfriend begged off tonight. She's trying to work things out with her ex-boyfriend. They have this whole crazy get together, break up, get together, and break up cycle. I can hardly keep up anymore," I explained taking a sip of my drink. "Anyway, since she's not coming I guess I'll head home."

"I hate to see you go, could I get your number maybe we could get together for a drink sometime."

"Sure, I'd like that. If you'll walk me out to my car, I can give you one of my business cards," I said.

"No problem, let me pay the tab."

I stood up from the stool and the world went a little crooked. I could hear air rushing past my ears and my heart was beating so hard I was sure it was leaping from my chest. I closed my eyes, and counted to ten. All I had to do was get this guy out the door. _Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out_. I looked to my left and Ranger was gone. I was alone in this bar with Drummond_. Where did Ranger go? Why did he leave me? Stay calm Stephanie. All you have to do is smile and walk. It's no big deal. What if you get outside and there's no one there? What if the team left? No they wouldn't leave you. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

"Ready to go?" Drummond asked.

I gave him a big smile and nodded, I wasn't sure I could talk. As we made our way toward the door I looked around for Ranger. I couldn't find him. I was worried my knees were going to betray me. I kept walking toward the front door. _They are out there. You will be safe. No one is going to hurt you. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

We squeezed through the last of the crowd in the bar and reached the front door. I reached out to push the door open and I froze. I didn't see Tank. _Of course you don't see him, he's beside the door just like always. Just open the door Steph. Walk outside and head for the Turbo. You've done this a lot of times. You can do this tonight. One, two, three. Push the door open and walk through. _

"Wayne Drummond you're in violation of your bond agreement." I heard Tank's big booming voice behind me as I kept walking.

Suddenly there was no air. I tried to breathe but I couldn't get any air in my lungs. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. I felt dizzy again. I was starting to sweat. _I must be having a heart attack. I'm going to die? Where is Ranger? _

"Ranger?" I called out into the parking lot but there was no answer. _He's really gone._ I started crying, sobs were racking through me. Ranger had abandoned me again. I wrapped my arms around my middle trying to comfort myself.

"Ranger?" I called out again. I was cold, my heart was racing. I couldn't catch my breath.

"Ranger please, don't leave me." I sobbed. "I'm scared."

"Hey Beautiful, you did gr… oh shit. Stephanie! Stephanie, it's okay, hey, it's fine. Calm down. Breathe."

"Wh-wh-where's Ranger?"

"He's coming. Hang on. He must have turned off his radio. Let's get you in the car."

"Ranger," I sobbed again.

"Woody, find Ranger get him over here," Lester yelled across the lot.

"He left me. I looked over for him and he was gone."

"No, no he just took a different position to cover you on the way out the door. You know he'd never leave you. "

"He left me," I sobbed.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Ranger," I said taking a step towards him. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I started crying so hard I didn't think I'd ever stop. Ranger held me to him, stroking my hair, and talking to me in low voice.

"Babe we need to get out of this parking lot. Do you want to go home?"

I nodded my head. Ranger pulled back a little bit and pushed my face up with his finger. "How about I take you home to your place?"

I managed a weak smile. "I'd like to sleep in my own bed, plus I think Rex missed me."

"Okay, home it is." Ranger guided me to the Turbo, opened the door and helped me get settled in the seat. He jogged around to the driver's side, strapped on his seatbelt, and we were on our way.

So Ranger is going to take Steph home… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to be faster with my next update. Please feel free to tell me what you think about the story so far. I look forward to reading your comments. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

They are Janet Evanovich's masterpiece. This story is just for my amusement. Enjoy.

**Distance**

Ranger was in his driving zone. I was in a zone, but it was more like the Twilight Zone. I was trying to figure out what happened in the parking lot. Why had I been so upset? Why did I feel so sick? Now I was in a car alone with Ranger, who was driving me home. Was it just a little over a week ago I'd sat in this same car praying that he would just drop me in the parking lot. Now here we were again. Worse than that my resolve was cracking, I missed my friend. Ranger knew we had a strong sexual attraction to each other. He'd used that knowledge to take what he wanted and then walk away again. I couldn't be angry at him I didn't try to stop it when he touched me. I just fell back into the same old routine he took what he wanted and was gone.

I closed my eyes. Leaned back in the seat and tried to get centered. I was going to need my all my defenses if I was going to avoid talking to Ranger and get him out the door quickly. The Turbo was humming through the streets Ranger was expertly steering his way to my condo. I was concentrating on my breathing. Thank goodness for my yoga class. I'd learned how to control my breathing to help me relax. It'd helped me a lot over these last few months. The car started to slow down I could hear the blinker ticking and I knew we were almost to my place.

"Do you know if Lester was coming home?"

"In a little while; he was trying to get some more intel about the Blades. He had a contact he was looking for on Stark tonight."

"Oh. He didn't tell me."

"Does he usually tell you everything?" Ranger asked.

"No. Not everything. We watch basketball games together, and of course we run together in the mornings. We call when we are home for the night. At first I thought it was ridiculous. It felt like he was keeping tabs on me. Now it's comforting knowing he's watching out for me. I never had a brother."

"A brother? That's got to be a new one for Les. Most women want Les for a lot of other reasons," Ranger said.

"I've noticed," I said, rolling my eyes. "He seems to enjoy those reasons."

We pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the Porsche and met Ranger on the sidewalk. He placed a gentle hand on my lower back and walked me to the door. I unlocked the door and let him step inside to scare away the shadows. In what I thought was a strategic move I remained in the foyer. Foolishly I thought he would return to me here say goodnight and walk out the door.

"It's clear," Ranger said. He was walking back up the hallway and stopping in the living room. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Going somewhere?"

"No." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

Ranger stood there staring at me. I held my ground looking over Ranger's shoulder at the wall. It felt like we stood like that forever, it was probably only two or three minutes.

"Ranger, we should talk."

"We should."

I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Ranger moved a chair so that we were sitting face to face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to find a place to start.

"What happened tonight?"

"I think I had a panic attack."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes."

"Did they start with the nightmares?"

"No. I had the first one the night Joe and I broke up."

"We were fighting. I'd come home with a bruises on my arms. It was more than he could take. On top of that Joe was under a lot of stress at work. It wasn't like one of our typical fights. We didn't yell. Joe was eerily calm. It was like he was disappointed, or just fed up with me. The more he talked to me, the more it felt like it was end of the world. Then he told me it was over. He said he knew I didn't love him, because I didn't even love myself."

Through this whole story Ranger hadn't moved. His eyes stayed locked on me. He was taking in every word every expression of my face.

"I always thought I hid it so well. But Joe, he knew. We've known each other since we were kids. He could see I wasn't the same. I was tired of chasing criminals, being the joke, the center of the gossip, always being the topic of conversation in the Burg.

I started sweating and I thought I was having a heart attack. I kept trying to run away, but Joe wouldn't let me leave the house. After I calmed down I asked him to give me space. To stay away from me, give me a chance to get my head on straight. Joe agreed, but I think he hated it. Then from time to time when I was facing a difficult skip I'd feel like I did that night. Vinnie would get mad because I let skips go. I couldn't bring myself to deal with them. I was struggling to hold myself together."

"Why didn't you come to me Babe?"

"A lot of reasons, mostly I didn't see how it was your problem. You have so many more important things to worry about than me. Besides you were already helping me by keeping on at Rangeman part time I didn't want to be any more of a burden."

"I see. So you had a problem, and you didn't come to me? Instead you risked your life chasing after criminals when you weren't fully capable. For the record you have never been a burden to me, ever. There's no price between us ever."

"Right, no price." _Except my heart, over and over again_.

I just nodded my head. There were tears stinging my eyes I was determined not to cry. I tried to control my tears by looking at my hands folded in my lap. It wasn't working but I was determined to hide my tears as best I could.

"Why are you going out with Ludano?" Ranger asked.

"What?" _Did he just ask me what I think he did?_

"Why are you going out with Ludano?" Ranger asked, shifting forward in his chair, resting his forearms on his knees.

"John was nice and easy to talk to. He seemed like someone it'd be nice to get to know better."

"I see."

"Is this going to be a problem? With work I mean. Would you rather I not go?" I asked.

"I'm concerned, you don't know him."

"I know plenty. I did the background check when he approached Rangeman about opening an account. So I know quite a bit about him both professionally and personally."

"Those background checks are just facts. They don't tell you about him, who he is, what he stands for."

"No. You are right they don't. But that's the idea of a date, to get to know the other person. I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of a date right?"

"I've gone on a couple."

"I'm sure," I said in my most sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird for months."

Now my blood was boiling. I was furious. I was acting different because of him. First he was trying to make me doubt my decision to go out with John. Now he was accusing me of being weird. I was about ten seconds from going into full Rhino mode. 10…9…8…

"What's going on with me? Are you kidding?"

"Tell me Ranger, do you tell every woman stupid enough to fuck you that you love them or is it just me?"

Ranger went deathly still. For the first time since that night all those months ago his eyes gave him away. He was furious. For a brief second I thought about running. Then I changed my mind. I leaned forward mimicking Ranger's pose.

"What are you talking about Stephanie?" Ranger said in a low controlled tone.

I stared at him for a several long minutes I was sure he'd remembered. I leaned forward just inches from his face. He knew instantly what I was talking about. His eyes were locked onto me. His jaw was clenching and unclenching. It was the only movement, even his breathing seemed to be under his tight control.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Siempre. Mi mujer, mi amor, "I said. "Let me translate for you; maybe your Spanish is rusty. I love you. I love you. I love you. Forever. My woman, my love. Is that what you meant to say? Or did you mean to say; thanks for the fuck. I'll be leaving at dawn without a word, and I won't be calling you the next day. Oh and I'm leaving town." I was mad now. My hands were waving wildly, and I was right in Ranger's face.

I don't know for sure what I expected from Ranger. I'd never really challenged him before. We'd had small disagreements over the years, but I'd never stood up to him. Part of me was scared he'd walk out the door and I'd never see him again. Part of me didn't care anymore. We sat looking at each other for a minute. Then suddenly like a tiger, Ranger grabbed me by both arms and kissed me.

It was a demanding kiss. Ranger's fingers tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck pulling me into him. He pressed my other hand against his chest, never letting go of me. His mouth pressed to mine with such force I couldn't break free if I tried. As I tried to pull back for air his tongue dove into the depths of my mouth. Stroking, touching, seeking acceptance. When he was done he released my mouth, but his hand remained in my hair holding me not letting me move away.

"Babe." This time I have no idea what Babe means. My brain was scrambled from the kiss.

I just sat there panting. Wondering what just happened. "What was that?" I asked between gasps for air.

Short chapter, more to come. If you read this please leave me a review. I'm starting to think no one is reading; anymore. Thanks SSE.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they are the brainchildren of Janet Evanovich. I'm enjoying playing with them; I wish I was as talented as her. Enjoy.

**Distance**

"It was a kiss. I've been thinking about kissing you since I woke up with you in my bed this morning. My restraint is strong, but you compromise that will," Ranger said.

"You need to try harder to restrain yourself."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you'll end up breaking my heart again," I said looking away.

"I've never meant to hurt you."

"I know Ranger. You've always been honest that relationships aren't a part of your lifestyle. I can't do casual sex. It's not conducive to my lifestyle."

"I live an unconventional life. You know that, I don't have office hours. I leave without warning for weeks and months at a time. My clandestine service work has created enemies."

"I know the routine Ranger," I interrupted. "You're carrying three guns and knife, your love doesn't come with a ring but a condom might be handy, marriage and kids are stupid, is there anything else I've forgotten?"

Ranger never responded. He remained stoic. It was too much to hope he would respond.

"So…" I said not really sure what to say.

"Shit. Do you remember everything I say?"

"No. Not everything. But the reasons we can't be together are hard to forget."

Ranger nodded his understanding.

"I should go. Obviously we won't settle this tonight," Ranger said standing and putting the chair back into place.

"Are you going to Miami tomorrow?" I asked.

"No I can't leave town with this Blades matter to deal with. I called the office there and told them to deal with it themselves."

"Okay. I'll be in the office tomorrow to finish the searches I started today. Can you have someone bring my car?" I asked.

"No problem your car will be here in the morning."

"Thanks."

Ranger moved forward trapping me against the wall with his body. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on the wall behind my neck. Dipping his head into my line of vision he looked into my eyes for a minute. Then he leaned forward and I could feel the heat of his breath on throat.

He placed a kiss on the shell of my and then touched it with is tongue and kissed the spot again. I felt a shiver run though my body. Ranger took that as invitation and lowered his mouth onto mine. This kiss was different than the one earlier. It was sweet, tender, loving. He sucked my bottom lip between his and suckled it for a moment before releasing me.

"One question, how did you know what I said that night?"

"Hector."

Ranger grinned. "You never disappoint, Babe."

Then he was gone.

I stood there leaning on the wall where he left me. I was a still a little dazed that I'd stood up to Ranger. Score one for Stephanie. Wait! What did he mean we weren't going to settle this tonight? Ugh! Score five for Ranger.

The sound of my cell phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts. I locked the door, and set the alarm. Then I rushed into the living room to find my phone. I looked at the caller ID, Lester.

"Hello." I asked out of breath.

"I just passed Ranger on the street. Is he just leaving your place?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're panting?"

"No." I was speaking in one word sentences again. I've got to socialize with the girls more. Or I might lose my ability to converse with real people.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Huh, maybe all you need is one word at a time.

"I'm on my way and I have a box of Polvorones con Canela, and Pastelitos."

"I'll be waiting."

Leave it to Lester to come home with a box of Cuban pastries. I wonder if he knew I was craving Cuban tonight. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and pulled my hair into a loose bun. I dropped the dress in the hamper and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. I'd just finished changing when I heard the knock on the door. Checking the monitor in the hallway I saw Lester standing in the doorway holding a bakery box.

"What's the password?"

"Password? Why does she keep asking me about the password?" Lester muttered.

"Do you know the password?"

"Goonies never say die!" Lester yelled through the door.

"That is the password for today. The management reserves the right to change the password at any time for security purposes or my amusement."

"Beautiful, sometimes I think you just like yanking my chain," Lester said shaking his head and walking to the couch. "So come tell Lester all about it."

Lester and I sat together on the couch eating cookies and pie talking about what had happened tonight with Ranger. By the time I done was recounting what happened Les was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm proud of you Steph. Very few people stand up to Ranger. He's probably at home pacing the floor wondering how he's screwed up so badly."

"Maybe, I don't know, Ranger is pretty contolled most of the time. Tell me what happened on Stark tonight? Did you get any new information?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird. My contact is Fuchsia she's a working girl, and she knows everything that goes on in that area of town. Fuchsia said that this gang the Blades just started showing up on Stark about a month ago. At first it was just some older guys that were renting slum apartments up and down Stark. They weren't living there though. Just signing the lease and paying the rent. Fuchsia said after a couple weeks teenagers and young adults started showing up on Stark dealing drugs. They were sleeping in the apartments."

"Do you think those kids are runaways too?" I asked.

"It's possible. More than likely they are gang members from other cities that were moved here under orders of a high up in the organization. I'm going to talk to Ranger and Tank first thing in the morning. We need to find out about those apartments. I think it's the best place to start maybe we can get some names that will help us determine who we are up against." Lester said.

"Let me know how I can help." I said.

"I will beautiful. I'm going to get some sleep; it's been a long day. Come lock the door and set the alarm."

"Okay."

I put the bakery box on the counter, and the dishes in the sink. Turned out the lights, and went to the bedroom. The clock said it was just after one. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in a haze. There was an annoying noise in the distance. I blinked my eyes and looked at the bedside clock, four in the morning. Where was that noise coming from? I stumbled out of bed, toward the sound. It was coming from outside. My cell phone rang. I went back to retrieve it from the kitchen counter. The caller ID said Rangeman.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Plum, this is Rocky at Rangeman. There's been a report that police have been dispatched to your complex. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Miss. Plum I need to ask you for the code." Rocky asked.

"Eliza Doolittle."

"Thank you, Miss. Plum."

As soon as I hung up the phone it rang again. This time it was Ranger.

"Hello. I'm fine, I was asleep the disaster wasn't mine. I don't know what's happening."

"Stay inside. Where's Lester. I don't know; he may not be awake yet. I'll call him and call you back." Ranger said sounding surprisingly awake. Of course he's Batman he probably never really sleeps.

I hung up the phone and called Lester. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello." Lester sounded stressed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Stay inside. Someone's vandalized my truck. They set off the alarm, the neighbors called the cops."

"I'll make the coffee. Call if you need me," I said. "I'll let Ranger know."

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"Someone tagged Lester's truck. He's outside with the cops now."

"Be there in ten."

I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. I looked through the kitchen was something to make for breakfast. While I was sure that I would go back to bed when this was over I knew Les and Ranger were up for the day. I decided on omelets, fruit, and toast. Mostly the toast was for me. Ranger wouldn't touch white bread. Lester would eat one slice without butter or jelly. I was slicing the fruit when someone knocked on the door. I looked at the security monitor in the hallway. It was a man in black I'd never seen before.

"Yes?" I called through the front door without opening it.

"Ranger said I'm supposed to take care of you." The mystery Merry Man said.

"I don't think we've met. Who are you?"

"I'm with Rangeman. I'm new. They call me Loco."

"Do you have your Rangeman ID? Slide it under the door."

"I forgot it, I'm new, can you open the door I don't want to get in trouble."

"Just stand guard outside, I'll call Ranger."

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands, then back into the kitchen to get my phone when someone knocked on the door again. I looked at the monitor it was Tank. Huh? I wonder what happened to the new guy.

"Tank?"

"It's me Little Girl."

I reached in my purse and pulled my gun. I clicked off the safety, and held the gun down to my side. Slowly I opened the door leveling my gun at Tank. When I could see his face and I was sure it was really him I clicked the safety back on and lowered the gun.

"What happened to that new guy, Loco?"

"What new guy?"

"Some guy came to the door, he said Ranger sent him. He told me the guys call him Loco. I didn't remember hearing about a new guy. I asked for his Rangeman ID he claimed he'd forgotten it. I told him to stand at the door until I called Ranger."

"Shit." Tank said rubbing his head. He does that a lot, maybe that's why he's bald.

"Stay inside, lock the door don't open it for anyone. Keep your gun on you." Tank called running back out into the parking lot.

"Where's Ranger? Should I call him?" I yelled back.

"He's downstairs with Les. Get inside, lock the door."

Ten minutes later Tank was back. There was no sign of anyone pretending to be a Merry Man. Currently Tank was backing up the footage on my doorway camera. He had also called Hector who was trying to clean up the footage so we could get a better look at Loco. I was standing at the small island in my kitchen slicing fruit.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"I'll get it, thanks."

I went back to slicing fruit. Tank was sipping coffee and waiting quietly for the guys to finish talking to the police.

"So you learned to cook?" he asked.

"Well I'm learning. I guess it's about time," replied looking through the refrigerator for some things to fill the omelets with. I finally settled on vegetables and cheese. Tank watched as I chopped up onion, and sliced peppers, mushrooms and cheese.

I was just finishing up the last omelet with Lester and Ranger walked into the condo. He and Tank did some complicated handshake man hug thing. Ranger came into the kitchen. When he saw the food sitting on the counter the look on his face was somewhere between curious and shocked.

"Did you cook this?" Ranger asked.

"Yes. I made veggie omelets with Swiss cheese. There's also fruit, and I'm having toast."

"I'm having toast too." Lester said.

I rolled my eyes. "One slice of dry toast, it's not like you're gorging yourself on a whole loaf."

"You're having strawberry jelly aren't you?" Lester asked reaching around me to snag a slice of apple.

"It's Saturday. I always has something sweet on Saturday morning before yoga."

"You know I am going to enjoy torturing you tomorrow right? Last night you ate sweets from Havana Bakery and now the jelly. I don't want any whining when we go out to Union Trail tomorrow."

"Ugh! I hate you!" I whined at Les.

"I said no whining."

"Let's eat before it gets cold," I said. "Who said I'm going to Union Trail with you? I don't have a death wish."

"We'll see," Lester said around a bite of toast. "So Tank said someone pretending to be Rangeman knocked on your door a little bit ago."

"Some guy dress in black knocked on my door. He said he was from Rangeman, but I didn't know him. He said he was new that his name was Loco. When I asked for ID he said he'd forgotten it. I didn't open the door. I was about to call Ranger when Tank arrived. You think he's from the gang? Was defacing the truck was just a distraction so they could harm me?"

"Looks like it." Lester said giving my hand a squeeze.

Tank was rubbing his head, and blowing out a long breath. Ranger was calm; he seemed to be completely under control. He and Tank were having one of those mysterious ESP conversations. After a couple minutes Tank stood up and left; patting me on the shoulder on the way as he passed.

"Les are we going to be able to stay home?"

"Probably not."

"That figures, the first man to ask me out on a date in years and I have to cancel." I said under my breath. Lester must have heard me because he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the temple.

"We've talked about this Stephanie; no matter how many precautions you take there may not always be a way to avoid a threat. This case is special because you are associated with Ranger, and me. We both have a pretty strong reputation on Stark."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go and Pack a bag for a few days. We're moving to Rangeman."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The world of Plum belongs to Janet Evanovich; I am only using for entertainment.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a message about how much they are enjoying the story. You guys are AWESOME!

I'd intended to post this chapter sooner but believe it or not a tractor ran over a wire and the town where I live and the one's around us have been without power all day. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Distance**

Before Les even said the words I knew it was coming. In the matter of an hour I would be locked away in the ivory tower on Haywood. Only there would be no Prince Charming to save me. I would captive until every member of the Blades was arrested or dead.

"I'll stay at Rangeman but I have some conditions."

"Babe?" This time Babe means are you seriously trying to negotiate with me?

"I want my own space on four; it doesn't have to be a whole apartment just a bedroom will be fine. I need to able to leave the building. I will take a guard and even a second if you think it's necessary but I can't just be a prisoner. I will be invited to every core team meeting until this matter is settled." I leaned back in my chair and locked my gaze on Ranger. His lips were tipped into an almost grin I was amusing him.

"That's all?" Ranger asked.

"Yes."

"You won't try to run away, no ditching trackers or body guards?"

"I promise."

"You've got a deal, Babe."

I nodded once and stood up to start clearing the table.

"I'll do this you go pack," Ranger said.

"Thank You."

Two hours later Lester closed the lid to the trunk of my Maxima. The car was loaded with clothes, hamster food, and Rex. Lester walked up the sidewalk and checked the doors to both our condos. Then came back got in the car and started it. As we pulled out of the parking lot I rested my head on the window and watched as the world passed. The next few days would be a challenge. I hope I could survive with my heart and head in the right place.

When we pulled into the garage at Rangeman my sad mood turned even more somber. I was biting my bottom lip and wringing my hands. Les looked at me and turned slightly in the seat so he was facing me. He gave me a minute to focus before taking one of my hands in his.

"I know that right now what you want is to run away. Honestly I'm worried that you're going to bolt any minute. If I could change anything about this I would. But I want to make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"If you stay here and don't run away and don't take chances with your safety. When it's over I'll take you to the beach."

"Lester it's too cold to go to the beach," I said.

"Not the Jersey shore Beautiful I'm going to take you to Cancun."

"Cancun? You want to go to Mexico with me?"

"No, I want to _take_ you to Mexico. It's my treat."

"I'll go to Mexico with you, but I want to pay my own way."

"Okay we'll split the costs. You can pay for your flight and a few meals. I'll pay for the hotel, and the rest of the meals."

"Deal," I said, reaching out to shake Lester's hand.

A knock on the window of the car startled me.

"Are you two going to sit in there all day?" Cal asked, snickering at my reaction.

"Maybe. We were just about to start making out before you interrupted us." Lester yelled through the closed window, grinning like a fool. Lester the Jester was making an appearance.

"You wish." Cal retorted with a rude hand gesture.

I couldn't help but smile. Cal was one of my favorite Merry Men. He looks scary and tough, and the tattoo on his forehead made him appear like a crazed murderer. That was just the shell, on the inside this man was a teddy bear.

"Cal! Save me! Lester is trying to talk me into running away with him," I said pressing myself against the door desperately.

"Don't worry Bombshell I'll save you from that savage. You're virtue is safe with me." Cal responded swinging the car door in a dramatic fashion; then scooping me into his arms bridal style.

I rested my head on his shoulder and cooed, "My hero."

"Ahem." Ranger cleared his throat and instantly Cal set me down, and he and Lester started unpacking the car.

"Geez, don't you ever have any fun?" I asked.

"I have plenty of fun Babe."

"I mean fun that doesn't involve _your gun_," I said, dropping a double entendre, one of Ranger's favorite tricks. When I leaned into the backseat to grab Rex Lester was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was bad." Lester said and winked at me.

"Ranger, where am I staying?"

"Four C, Woody is going to stay with his girlfriend for a while. He said that you should make yourself at home."

"That's very sweet of Woody to give up his place like that."

"From what the men tell me he only slept here when he had an early shift. It won't be too big an inconvenience."

"I'll check the duty roster I'd like to thank him personally."

Ranger walked over to the car to help with my bags. We all walked to the elevator together. The guys set my bags down, and I put Rex on the counter in the small kitchen area. Cal gave me a high five and reminded me of his extension number if I needed anything.

"I had Ella clean the apartment and change out the linens. She also brought you a few towels. I hope you don't mind."

"No that's wonderful. Thank you," I said standing on my tip toes giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

I'm going up to seven then Tank and I will be making a couple stops on Stark. If you need me call my cell."

"Are you going to be okay?" Les asked concern running through his voice.

''Not having to stay on seven is a huge relief. You know I love him Les, but I need to be able to put space between us. That's the only way I can keep myself sane. Lester did you notice how Ranger was irritated in the garage? Cal looked a little pale for a second."

"Ranger doesn't want anyone touching or flirting with you. You know that in the confines of the building you are considered his personal property. There's a strict hands off policy. I'm surprised that he didn't call Cal to the mats."

This was good information to have. I filed it away for later use.

"I'm going to leave you to get settled. I'm going to talk to Fuchsia about my truck. Are you planning to stay here today?" Lester asked.

"I was hoping to pick up some things from the grocery store. Do you think Cal would go with me?

"I'll ask him before I go."

"Thanks Lester, I love you. Watch your back."

"Be careful I love you too." Lester hugged me close and he was gone.

I needed to call John and explain that I wouldn't be able to go out with him tonight. I'd decided that my best option was to tell him something came up at work, and then reschedule while I still had him on the phone. That way he would know I was interested, and I would still, maybe, get to go out with him. I took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Luckily John was very understanding. We had another date set for Thursday. John had to go out of town for the first part of the week. He'd picked Rossini's here in town. I was thrilled. Rossini's would make security easier and I would be able to take a bodyguard without too much trouble. John had said since it was a weeknight dinner, it would be more casual. I thought I heard a small amount of relief in his voice. Before we got off the phone he said he was disappointed because he was looking forward to a lovely night tonight. But that he was happy we were able to agree on another night. My heart did a little pitter-patter when he said he was happy to get another chance for our date.

Suddenly it occurred to me that is was only nine o'clock in the morning. I guess that old Army commercial was right. They really do get more done by 9 a.m. than most people do all day. Since I was never in the Army decided it was time for me to take a nap.

When I woke up a couple hours later, okay six hours later my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie?"

"Mom?"

"Dear are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a week."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with work."

"Will you be coming to dinner soon?"

"Yes. Just not tonight."

"Well okay. Stephanie I saw Joe the other day. Now I know you two say you aren't going to get back together. But dear, he's a good man. Are you sure? You just seem so lonely."

"I'm sure. I want him to have someone special. A woman that can take care of him like he deserves. Mom, I'm sorry, I'm getting another call. It could be work. I'll call you later in the week I promise."

"Okay dear, Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

Wow, that was easy, too easy. Oh shit! She knows Joe's back in town. I better call Joe and warn him. First I need a shower, and something to eat. I'd also like to pick up some groceries. Ella stocked the cabinets with the basics. But I'm going to need a few other things she didn't know to buy.

I took a long hot shower, then my fixed my hair and make-up. Still wrapped in a towel I sent Lester a text to check on him. Then I called Cal and offered to treat him to Pino's if he would escort me to the grocery store after. When he agreed I wasn't surprised. Ranger and the guys prefer Shorty's but I know Cal likes Pino's better.

We agreed to meet in ten minutes. I sent Lester another message to let him know I was going out with Cal. Les texted back letting me know that he and Bobby would be joining us. A couple minutes later he said to get a big table some other guys were coming too.

I unzipped one of the suitcases and started looking for something to wear. Since it was just pizza with the guys I decided on jeans, and a scoop neck top in a rich teal color. I added hoop earrings, my watch and brown boots I was ready.

Pino's was packed. Cal and I were waiting at the bar while we waited on the bus boy to put together some tables for our group. A few minutes later I heard a familiar voice call my name over the noise.

"Hi Robin. How are you?"

"I'm great just got off a shift and I'm having dinner with a couple of the guys."

"Yeah Cal and I are waiting on a few of the guys from Rangeman," I said. Remembering that Robin had told me she thought Bobby was hot. "Bobby is coming you should stop by the table and say hello."

"I couldn't do that," Robin said, "I don't really know him."

"Tell you what Cal and I will pretend we didn't see you now, and you come over and say hello. The guys are big on manners they'll all insist on saying hello or being introduced. Then when you go back to your table I'll drop a couple hints to Bobby to get your number sometime."

"I don't know, you think I should?"

"Sure. What have you got to lose?"

"I guess it kind of weird since I only know him from the station."

"Yeah but that's what a date is; two people getting to know each other.

"Okay Steph and thanks."

"Don't mention it; we girls have to stick together."

"Angel, they have our table ready," Cal said.

"See you in a few," I said, as Cal took my elbow guiding me through the crowd toward the back of the restaurant.

One reason I was pretty sure I could never have never had a successful military career is my inability to be still for any length of time. While we were sitting at the table waiting for the guys Cal was on guard. Watching who entered and who exited the restaurant. Between glances at the door his eyes were constantly scanning room. I on the other hand was using this opportunity to peruse my favorite apps on my iPhone. I'd played a couple games of Angry Birds. Caught up on my turn in the game of Words With Friends I was playing with Connie. I was checking my Facebook page when Lester and Bobby arrived.

"Hi Bomber," Bobby said taking the seat across from Cal. Bobby was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and some kind of tennis shoe that I was sure cost as much as my Jimmy Choo's.

"Bobby, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I love playing badass."

"You don't have to play badass. You are a badass," I said.

"Beautiful please don't feed his ego. It's bad enough working with him all day with the ego he has now. If you lie to him it will only get worse."

Bobby flipped Les off, and I laughed at both of them.

Lester was standing next to me he was dressed in baggy jeans with a black t-shirt. The gold crucifix I'd seen him wear sometimes when we were just hanging out was displayed in the center of his broad chest. He was also wearing small gold hoop earrings. Honestly Lester pulled off the homeboy look well. If I didn't know was a decorated Master Sergeant in the Army, I'd believe he was a thug.

"Sit down both of you. I want to know what happened today."

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I have a couple more names for your list."

"That's fine. Just put them on my desk."

Tank came over to the table and sat down next to Bobby. Tank wasn't dressed like the other two guys. He didn't have on any jewelry just a blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he did have a black baseball cap pulled down low on his head. I guess when you're the size of a tank you don't need a lot of flashy stuff to make you look like a badass.

"Ranger said to order without him, he's on the phone with Atlanta," Tank said. "Hector and Hal are on their way, too. The new guys were going to join us until they found out Ranger was coming. They're scared of him."

No one laughed. I think with the exception of the people at the table everyone was scared of Ranger the first few times they met him. There are actually a few people on staff that have been there for a while that still draw back a little. He's an intimidating man.

We decided on pizza. Lots of pizza, after all I was sitting at a table with a small army. I ordered a salad with oil and vinegar. I also ordered one for Ranger with four slices of lemon. Ranger doesn't eat dressing. "We're still running in the morning." Lester said with a killer smile.

"I know, I know." Then I rolled my eyes so far back in my head I could see behind me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Ranger was close by. I looked around the room just in time to see him coming through the door. Stark Street Ranger was back. My heart skipped a beat. How was it this man looked good in everything he wore? Honestly it wasn't fair.

Ranger came back to the table and took the empty seat next to me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then took a long drink from the bottle of water I'd ordered for him.

"I ordered you water, if you want something else I can go to the bar and get it for you."

"Water is great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, "I said offering him a small smile.

Soon the table was in a heated debate about what type of vehicle Lester should buy now that his truck had been destroyed. Bobby thought he should get a Range Rover. Tank suggested a Ford F-150 that could be tricked out. I think tricked out means those shiny wheels. Cal agreed with Tank, but wanted him to get it jacked up. I think that meant those big wheels that make the truck like twenty feet tall. Hal joined right in the conversation sitting down and saying forget jacking it up pimp it out. Pimping it out must mean fancy wheels. Hector thought Lester should get a Range Rover. I was surprised that Ranger didn't say anything. Ranger loves cars. Since I've met him he's had a fleet of sexy, expensive, black cars.

"What do you think Beautiful?"

"Why would you ask me? I don't know anything about buying an expensive car. That beat up Maxima you drove to Rangeman today is the nicest car I've had in years."

I felt every pair of eyes at the table on me. I looked around through squinted eyes. Why were they looking at me like that?

"What?"

"Babe, you have a BMW in the garage at Rangeman."

"No that's a company car. It's not mine."

"Bombshell it is a company car, but it was bought for you to drive at will," said Bobby.

Tank shifted nervously in his seat. I knew he wanted to say something, but we had agreed that I wouldn't drive the car for personal use when I signed my contract.

"I don't feel right driving a car that expensive. I didn't pay for it, and I didn't earn it. So it stays at Rangeman where it belongs."

Ranger shook his head, and Bobby looked at me like I was nuts. Finally Tank spoke.

"Bomber, that car was bought for you. It was decided by the core team that you deserved a car as a part of your employment package. As for not earning the car; I disagree. You were recruited to this position. Sure you were working with us part time, but when you agreed to come on full time you agreed to take on two of the most complex parts of our company. You complete background checks for demanding clients who are constantly complaining about the length of time a check takes. But somehow you keep them all happy. You also bring in customers and keep our existing customers happy. They like talking to you better than me. Dealing with people is not something any of us does nearly as well as you do. I'd also like to point out that you have landed 3 accounts that will bring in over a million dollars this year. You have earned that car."

I think my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I'd never heard Tank talk that much at once. Plus he'd said some pretty great things about me.

"Babe, I couldn't say it better than Tank. The car is yours to drive and enjoy. If you don't like it, then we can get you something else. There will be specifications of course. I won't have you driving around in a Fiat."

"I have other reasons, "I said. "One, I have a bad history with cars. You all know that. Two, the other employees at Rangeman don't get BMWs."

This time Cal spoke up; "Your right we don't get BMWs. We get brand new Explorers. They are top of the line complete with all the bells and whistles, and some after-market bonuses. I think you'd find I speak for every man there that we didn't expect anything less than that car when you came on full time."

"Okay I'll think about driving the BMW more."

"I meant what I said Babe if you don't like this car, we can get something else. I'll even take you shopping with me to pick it out. Just think about it. We could maybe find something you would be more comfortable driving every day."

I didn't get the chance to say anything else before I spotted Robin make her way to the table. She was nervously wringing her hand. And a sheepish smile played at her lips. I looked at Cal and he looked terrified for a split second. I guess he's never been a part of a fix up before.

I was laughing hysterically when Robin finally made her way to the table. All the guys were looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't stop myself. The thought of Cal, big bad Navy SEAL, gun for hire scared of playing matchmaker made me laugh. All the guys were staring at me like I was crazy expect Lester who was grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head.

"Hi, Steph how are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm good Robin. How are things at the station?"

"Crazy, the weather is cooling off and that seems to be bringing out all the whackos."

"Robin do you know everybody?" I asked.

"I guess in a way. We've all met at the station at some point." She said looking around the table.

"This is Lester" I said resting my hand on his bicep giving it a loving squeeze. Les gave her a killer smile and shook her hand.

"Good to see you Robin," Les said.

"Bobby Brown is Lester's partner," I said resting my hand on his forearm. "He is also a Registered Nurse. He's a man of many talents." Bobby stood and shook her hand. He gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Bobby," Robin said.

Cal stood next and shook Robin's hand. "We've met a few times. I'm Callahan Phillips, most people call me Cal. It seems like we only get to see each other when I'm dealing with filth and criminals. It's nice to see you tonight."

"That giant of man at the end of the table is a very good friend of mine, Tank."

Tank stood and removed his cap. He walked around the table and shook Robin's hand. "It's a pleasure." Then he went back to his seat.

"This is Jake Halloway, we all call him Hal." I said pointing to Hal. "Hal just got back from a deployment in Iraq. He's been gone a little over a year. We are all happy to have him home safe."

"It's nice to meet you again, Robin," Hal said as he reached out and shook her hand shyly. Then he broke out in a blush from the top of his head to the collar of this t-shirt. It never ceases to amaze me how he can be so shy.

"Next to Hal is Hector. He is our resident computer whiz. Hector a great friend to have if you're into do-it-yourself home projects. Just a couple months ago he helped me put a tile floor in my kitchen."

Hector stood and shook her hand quietly. Robin took in the teardrop tattoos. She a cop she knows those signify kills. If Hector noticed her inquisitive look he never indicated it. Instead he just returned to his seat. Picked up his phone and continued typing out a text.

I turned my left and looked at Ranger. Everybody knew him, but I needed this charade to work so I crossed my fingers and opened my mouth. "Robin have you met Ranger? He owns Rangeman, where we all work?"

"Robin it's great to see you tonight. The change in the weather does seem to affect people's behavior," Ranger said.

"Yes it does. It's nice to see you too. Well I just wanted to say hello to Stephanie. It was nice seeing you all. Enjoy your dinner," Robin said. She gave one more glance a Bobby before she turned to walk away.

As soon as she was out of earshot Lester put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

"Beautiful? What was that?" Les asked. I could feel his smile next to my temple.

"I'll tell you later I promise," I said turning my lips against the shell of his ear. Lester knew that I was flirting to make Ranger uncomfortable. He played along kissing my cheek before sitting back in his chair.

"Later," Les said nodding.

"So Bobby, I think you should ask Robin out on a date," I said. I know I told her I'd drop hints but that could take forever. Plus Bobby's a little bit of a player. He doesn't need hints.

"Bomber what makes you think she'd want to go out with me?"

"She told me she thinks you're hot, and she would like to get to know you."

"Get to know me?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Get to know you better. You know talk, spend some time conversing with each other. Sharing some time together."

Good grief why am I the only person I know that understands the concept of going on a date, but no one ever asks me out. Well John did but of course some crazy person shows up on my doorstep and that's the end of that. Probably by Thursday he'll have lost interest in my completely."

"Earth to Steph. Hello? Bomber?" Bobby said.

"Huh, I'm sorry Bobby, I think I sort of went off on my own there for a second."

"I asked if you had Robin's number?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. She will be working tomorrow though. She's usually there on Sunday afternoons. Sometimes when Joe worked Sundays I'd take dinner to him and we'd hang out with Robin and the guys while he ate. She's a really great person. I think you'll really like her."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Lisa one of the waitresses a Pino's walking over with two big salads. Behind her were a couple bus boys carrying pizzas. The food had finally arrived. The bus boys put the pizza on the table and quickly disappeared. I think the guys might have scared them a little.

"Stephanie, I put your dressing on the side. Mikey's worried because you haven't ordered a meatball sub in weeks. He was going to come out here and talk to you but I managed to stop him. He thinks you're getting too thin."

"Mikey is sweet but I could ever be considered thin, much less too thin," I said taking the salads from her, and putting one in front of Ranger. This got me a 200 watt smile.

"Yeah, well you know how Italian men are," she said rolling her eyes.

"I've heard it a few times. Tell Mikey I said thanks for worrying about me."

"You amaze me Bomber," Bobby said. "Everyone loves you. Even the cook here is worried because you aren't ordering enough food."

"I'd love to have about three of those meatball subs right now. But I know if I eat one that tomorrow I'll be sorry. I think Lester is some kind of exercise Nazi. He makes crazy but I'm in the best shape of my life."

Lester sat up straight grinning at me. "I make sure you have your treats. Just last night I gave you what you needed a little Cuban."

"Santos!" Ranger barked.

Everyone else at the table burst into laughter. Once the laughter quieted everyone set about the business of eating. I finished my salad and had two slices of pizza. Lester had five slices, and a soda. I gave him a look and he grinned then rubbed his washboard abs seductively.

Lisa brought the check and a meatball sub. "I tried to tell Mikey you didn't want it. He said Morelli ordered it for you."

"Is Joe still here?"

"Yeah he's at the bar watching the hockey game. So you two called it quits for real this time?"

"It was the best thing for both of us."

Lisa gave me that look a lot of women did when they found out I'd broken up with Joe Morelli, like I was out of my mind. I guess on some level maybe I am. Joe is a get catch. We just couldn't get it together. Women all over the Burg have spent years dreaming of marrying the Italian Stallion. I'd had the chance to do just that I didn't take it.

"Excuse me," I said standing up. As soon as I walked into the bar side of Pino's I saw him. Even today after all we'd been through he took my breath away. He is movie star handsome, and even though he's tame compared to his youth, there is still something feral about him. A small part of my heart ached for him. I guess it always would.

"Hi Joe."

"Hi Cupcake. You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks," I said offering him a small smile.

"Looks like you're having dinner with the guys."

"It didn't start off that way. They just sort of showed up, I guess that's the way it goes with them. I was going to call you later. I wanted to warn you that my mother knows your back in town."

"She called me; I let it go to voicemail."

"Dinner?"

"Yep."

"Joe what do you know about the Blades?"

"Right now TPD knows what Rangeman knows. I compared notes with Tank earlier today. He told me about Loco."

"Les and I have moved in at Haywood until it's settled. I know it's not important to you now, but I'm staying in my own apartment on the fourth floor." I don't really know why I offered that information to Joe, I guess I wanted his respect.

"Cupcake you'll always be important to me. I think it's a good idea that you stay away from Ranger, he's hurt you. Pretty badly I'd say. Your eyes give it away. They don't shine like they used to."

"Joe," I took a deep breath. "Joe it's not his fault. Really. It's mine, I was confused. Look this isn't something I want to talk about here. I've spent a lot of time trying to jump off the Burg grapevine."

"Sure Cupcake." Joe said wrapping his arms around me. His arms were so strong. He felt safe, familiar. He was family, and a small part of me longed for him.

"Thanks for the sub," I said, before I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll walk you back to the table. I want to talk to Ranger before he leaves."

My face must have given away my confusion because Joe squeezed my hand and said "Don't worry it's about the case."

Joe and Ranger agreed to meet the next morning. Joe said he was going to bring in another guy or two from Vice. Ranger said he'd have the majority of his team present. They agreed that after the meeting Rangeman would produce a report of the current information on the gang.

Before he left Joe hugged me again. Then he pulled my chin up with a finger until our eyes met. I felt like he was looking for something. I'm not sure what.

"Ne parleremo più avanti bella donna" Joe said.

"Si domai," I said. Then he gave me a small kiss on cheek before turning to leave. I stood there for a second thinking about the fact that Joe never spoke Italian in public. It was something only people in the "family" did. I also wondered what everyone at the table behind us thought of the exchange.

Italian translation: "We will talk later beautiful woman," Joe said to Stephanie.

"Yes tomorrow." Stephanie's reply.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm making no money. Any mistakes are my own. I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun not perfection.

Enjoy!

**Distance**

"I didn't know you spoke Italian Steph," Lester said.

"Just a little bit, my Dad made sure Val and I could speak enough to converse with our older relatives. Joe's family spoke mostly Italian at home, so being around him has improved my vocabulary. Now I practice with my Dad, he loves it."

"I think it good, you speak your family language. It good to know who you are," Hector said.

"I hope it didn't make anyone uncomfortable," I said. "I know I always feel a little strange when I'm not sure what other people are saying."

Since no one said they were uncomfortable or even asked what was said, I guessed everything was fine.

As promised Cal took me to pick up a few things at the grocery store. I felt better about asking him to take me when he picked up a handful of things for himself. When we got back to Haywood he called up to the control room and one of the new guys came down to carry my bags upstairs for me.

This guy is literally new. Today is his first day on the job. Ranger decided about a month ago to hire 5 new guys. Tank suggested that they start on the weekends to ease them into everything. Saturday and Sunday are typically slower. This gives the guys a chance to pick up on the general feel of the building and a chance to meet a few guys before the chaos that is Monday arrives.

"I'm Stephanie Plum," I said introducing myself to the new guy.

"Todd Wells, where to ma'am?"

"Fourth floor apartment C."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. I'm Stephanie."

"Yes ma… Stephanie," Todd said nervously. I couldn't help but notice he was shaking a little.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Umm… Well… It's just that your well… aren't you Col. Manoso's girlfriend?"

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, elbowing Cal who was currently trying not to laugh.

"When Zip sent me down to the garage he told me to watch my step and my mouth or I would be dealing with the Colonel."

Cal was now laughing. Not a polite this is funny laugh, but a full on belly laugh. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even know that the doors of the elevator doors had opened.

"This isn't funny, do something. Cal! Cal! Stop laughing and help me, and get off the elevator."

"Angel I'm sorry. I'll talk to Zip," Cal said, unlocking the door to his apartment. "Just let me put this stuff away."

"Thanks," I said and tiptoed to give Cal a kiss in the middle of his flaming skull tattoo.

"Todd I don't want you to misunderstand. Ranger and I are friends, good friends. He does expect me to be treated with respect. He asks the men here to treat me as an equal. As long as you can do that, I don't expect you'll have any trouble with Ranger involving me."

"Sure I can do that no problem. Thank you Stephanie."

"Thank you Todd for carrying my bags," I said opening the door. "Just set them on the counter in the kitchen."

Just as Todd entered the kitchen Lester came walking in like he owned the place. He was bare foot and shirtless asking me if I wanted get sexed up. I think my heart stopped and I'm pretty sure Todd overheard every word.

"Les…Les… LESTER!"

"Beautiful, you know how I love to hear you scream my name."

Rolling my eyes I said, "You wish, Santos."

Just then Todd came walking out of the kitchen. He looked a little pale, confused.

"Have you met Todd?" I asked. "It's his first day. Tank and Ranger hired him on last week."

"Todd this is Lester Santos. He's a part of the core team." Todd's eyes grew huge and his complexion paled even more. I'm not sure if it was what Lester said, the fact that he was half naked, or just embarrassment.

Lester walked over and looked at the poor guy like his was sizing him up. Standing next to Lester, Todd looked more like a kid than one of the Merry Men. It would take two of Todd to make one Les. I wonder why Ranger agreed to hire him. He wasn't your typical hire for Rangeman.

"Todd, it's nice to meet you," Lester said. "I wasn't at your interview but I've heard good things about your communications and technology training."

"Thank you, sir."

Lester nodded once. Then his face got very serious. "I have a memo on my desk that you are to begin an exercise program Monday morning at 0500. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes sir."

Good grief this poor guy. He's scared to death of Ranger and now Lester's being an ass. They'll both be in the gym at that time of the morning working out like crazed Neanderthals. I've got to say something to warn him. Give him a chance to mentally prepare for it.

"Ranger has set some mile markers you have to meet to continue your employment. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you started the running program?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll see you Monday 0500. Stephanie is there anything else Todd can do for you tonight?"

"No, I'm fine thank you for your help Todd," I said giving him a huge smile. I followed him to the door when he stepped out so did I.

"Todd let me warn you both Lester and Ranger workout at 0500. Ranger doesn't talk much if any in the gym. So don't let that intimidate you. It sounds like Lester is going to be training you. He's tough, and he's going to be pushy. Just hang in there; if you need to talk to someone to I'm on five from 0730-1700 Monday through Friday."

"Can I ask you something?" Todd asked.

"Sure. When I met Tank for the first interview I thought he just happened to be well… as big as a tank. Then at the second interview Col. Manoso grilled me for thirty minutes about diet and exercise. I've been out of the Army for a little over a year, I quit working out shortly after."

I held up my hand to stop him. I knew exactly what he was thinking. If I were him I'd probably think the same thing. These guys can be intimidating on a lot of levels. Physicality is one they use a lot.

"You can do it, not all the guys look like Ranger and Lester. They are all in great shape though that's a requirement of the job. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just push yourself, and remember the better conditioned you are the better you can handle the job."

"That's great advice, Babe," Ranger said walking over to where I stood talking with Todd. This poor kid couldn't catch a break. First Les, now Ranger.

"Col. Manoso. Good evening," Todd said. Ranger nodded in his direction. "If you're done here you're needed back in the Control Room." Todd tuned on his heel with military precision and rushed to the stairway.

"That poor guy, he's scared to death. Lester was giving him a whole macho routine earlier. Just the sight of you and I thought he was going to wet his pants. Why did you hire him?"

"According to his superiors he's the best at telecommunications and programming. Tank and I are concerned about him being able to handle himself in the field. He's going to need to get in better shape and not be so intimidated by everyone. You and I both know showing weakness to a skip is dangerous for you and your partner."

"That's true. So you are trying to make him tough?"

"Babe." This time Babe means you finally figured it out, thank goodness.

'I'm looking for Lester. I need him to go with me to the hospital."

"Hospital? Who's hurt?" I asked. I was running a mental list of who was working tonight.

"No one from Rangeman. There was a fight between the Blades and a rival gang. Some of them ended up at St. Francis. I want to talk to them." Ranger explained.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tank. He was dressed in a Rangeman uniform, and was talking on the phone. He nodded hello and kept barking orders to whoever was on the other end.

"Lester is in my apartment. Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

"That's up to you," Ranger said

Ranger opened the door to my temporary home and waited for me to walk inside. The minute Ranger stepped into the living room behind me I felt his body tense. Lester was sitting on the couch flipping channels on the TV. He was still shirtless and he had his bare feet propped up on the coffee table. Lester gave me a look that would make a nun rethink celibacy.

I think I heard a growl come from Ranger's chest. I felt a little tingle run through my body. Making Ranger jealous was fun.

"If you don't need me to go with you then I'll just stay here tonight. I think I'll take a hot shower and maybe watch a movie," I said a yawn escaping.

"Babe." This time I think Babe means Lester is shirtless, but it could mean I can't believe you tired again, I'm pretty sure it means I'm good in the shower.

Lester gave me a fist bump and headed back across the hall. I'm hoping to put on a shirt. After all the nurses at St. Francis are just mortals.

"You'll be careful?" I asked Ranger, following him towards the door.

"Babe." This time means Babe means do you even have to ask.

Ranger spun around and pinned me to the wall. The weight of his lower body holding me in place, his hands splayed out on the wall beside my head. I felt my breath catch; Ranger always affects me even when I don't want him to.

Then he kissed me. His hand at the nape of my neck the kiss was soft at first, then serious and demanding. He leaned in closer and kissed me again. I felt a wave a desire wash over me. For a minute I was lost in the sensation. Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be kissing Ranger.

I put my hands on his chest and gave a little shove. His body never moved, but he broke the kiss. The tips of Ranger's lips curled into a small smile. He kissed my temple and pushed off the wall. We stood there for a minute and then he was gone.

_Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. You're in love with him, that's a dangerous place to be. He's never going to love you as anything more than a friend. He's told you that over and over. He's not interested in becoming anything more friendship. You're supposed to be getting over him. That's what the past few months have been about. Only it's not working. It's not working at all. Every little glance, every little touch and you're starting all over again. Suck it up. Stop thinking about Ranger all time. Stop worrying about Ranger it will only make it worse. You have to stop thinking about him all the time._

"Turns out Woody had a pretty decent movie collection. I settled on The Other Guys; Mark Whalburg and The Rock. Yum! Plus Will Ferrell is a comic genius. After the movie I washed my face, brushed my teeth and put on a cami and shorts pajama set. I checked the door to make sure it was locked, turned out all the lights and called it a night.

I woke up around eleven-thirty in a cold sweat. I sat up and threw the covers back.

"Why can't I sleep like a normal person?" I sighed into the darkness. Tears were rolling down my face. I'd been crying in my dream. I guess I'd been crying in my sleep too.

"Babe talking to yourself?"

"Ranger? What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that Ranger wouldn't notice my voice cracking.

"I came to check on you we just got back from the hospital. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Ranger asked.

"No." I said wrapping my arms around my body. "Ranger, this can't be normal."

"It's okay Babe; I'm going to help you. We're in it this together."

I knew it was a mistake but I needed comfort. No one ever made me feel as safe as Ranger. _Just this_ _once. It'd be okay to let him comfort you just this once. Tomorrow you can start_ _putting the distance back between you. Just take tonight._

"Will you hold me?" I asked.

Ranger stood looking at me like I'd just sprouted a second head. For a minute I thought he might runaway. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. He bent over to unlace his boots; then he took them off. He removed his ankle holster and then his socks. Pulled the gun from his utility belt and laid it on the nightstand. Then he placed the belt on top of his boots. As he turned to lie down next to me; I tugged on his shirt. Ranger reached behind him grabbing the shirt with one hand at the neck he pulled it off in one swift movement. I nodded, and turned on my side. Ranger pulled me to him and I fit my body in that perfect cradle between his chin and feet. There was absolutely no where safer in the world.

Neither of us spoke. Ranger held me tightly. I tried to stay awake for as long as possible. I wanted to absorb as much of him as I could. Finally I slept.

The next time I woke up, Ranger was underneath me. I had my face tucked into his neck. His arms were wrapped around my back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I tried to pull away but Ranger didn't let go.

"It's early still, go back to sleep." Ranger said.

The next time I woke up it was still dark outside. Ranger was beside me with his arm across my waist. I rolled back into his body and drifted back to sleep.

"Babe, wake up. Babe."

I opened my eyes and to see Ranger sitting next to me on the bed. He was dressed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five, I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye."

"Where are you going?" I asked still in a sleepy fog. 

"I need to go to the gym."

Ranger leaned over and pushed my hair off my face. He kissed me on the forehead, and then he was gone. I rolled over and cried myself to sleep. I knew I'd never be able to stop loving him. I also knew he'd never be able to love me like I needed him to.

The next time I woke up it was eight o'clock. Someone was banging on my door. Good grief don't these men ever sleep? I got out of bed and looked around for my robe. Huh, guess I forgot to pack it. I padded barefoot over to the door and cracked it open. It was Lester.

"Beautiful? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but that's okay, what's going on?"

"Did you forget we have a meeting with TPD this morning?"

"Shit! What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock the meeting starts a ten. We need to be there early. Take a shower and get dressed. I'll make some breakfast come across the hall when you're ready. I'll bring you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks Les you're a lifesaver."

I'm pretty sure I set a new world record for showering and primping. I dressed in black jeans and a black Rangeman V-neck sweater, with a hot pink cami underneath. I need color in my wardrobe. I pulled on my black boots, clipped the holster to the back of my belt and slipped my Glock 19 into place. One look in the mirror and decided I was as ready as I could get.

I ran across the hall to Bobby's place. Lester and Bobby were just finishing up breakfast. Today they were dressed in their usual uniforms. Lester smirked at me shaking his head, he pointed to an empty chair at the table. He went into the kitchen and brought me a plate of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and orange slices and a second cup of coffee.

"Sugar and cream are on the table. Eat. I want to get downstairs and review the folder before the meeting starts. Then you're going to put your super sleuthing skills to work. We need to know everything about the Blades. Is your laptop across the hall or in your cubical?"

"It's on across the hall. My iPad is in my bag. I brought it to take notes during the meeting," I said, between bites.

"I'll go get your laptop and bring it to the conference room." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, I owe you one."

"No problem."

"Did you get to talk to the men at the hospital last night?" I asked.

"They weren't really men. More like kids pretending to be men. One of them was just sixteen years old. He joined the gang because he brother was a Blade. The gang moved him down here a couple weeks ago. He's been living in an apartment on Stark with four other guys. They're all under twenty-five. They have no one to look out for them. The food that they gave him in the hospital was the first decent meal he's had since he got here. He's been living on junk food that he's shoplifting from 7/11. Sometimes one of the older guys will take him to McDonald's, but that's been about it."

"Wow, that's terrible. You're right we need to figure it out, are there kids here younger than him here in Trenton?"

"I don't know Beautiful, it's difficult to say. That kid last night was scared; he has no one here to help him. No one came to the hospital to check on him. He's just a commodity to the gang. If he dies they don't give a shit, he's expendable. You know Ranger and I could have been like that kid. If our families hadn't cared about us so much, if we hadn't joined the Army, if…"

"We can help them Lester. First we need the information. Let's go see what TPD is bringing to the table," I said hoping my voice was reassuring.

Lester and I walked into the conference room on the second floor Ranger was sitting at the head of the table, reviewing his folder making notes in the margins. There was no one else in the room. Ranger was dressed in his usual attire cargo pants and black t-shirt.

Remember Stephanie don't make eye contact, don't touch him. Distance. He's your friend and employer. Last night was the last time. You can't keep letting yourself rely on him for comfort.

"Good Morning Ranger," I said walking past his chair to take a seat next to Lester. As I passed Ranger reached out and grabbed my wrist. I felt a shock of electricity shoot through me, for a second I thought he felt it too. Then I pulled my wrist way, putting my hands in my pockets. Ranger pulled his hand away, and looked at me questioning for a second before turning back to his work.

"Babe." This time Babe means good morning.

Tank came in to the conference room and took his seat to Ranger's right. There was a moment of silence and then Tank nodded at Ranger. I really need to spend some time working on my ESP.

"Lester you'll be second on this assignment with TPD. Tank is going to maintain the company. Stephanie will be available for research and communications."

Les nodded that he understood and accepted the new role.

"Stephanie do you want to work in the field on this?" Ranger asked.

"No, I'm comfortable with working in the office. After my experience with the Slayers I don't want to get involved with any more gangs."

"Fair enough," Ranger said.

I walked over to my seat next to Lester. The laptop was sitting on the conference room table. I put it inside my bag and removed my iPad. Lester was reading the reports and scribbling notes on the inside of the folder. I booted up my iPad opened the folder and started reading. After a few minutes Bobby came in with Ella. They set up coffee, bottled water and snacks. Bobby sat next to tank. Ella squeezed my shoulder as she walked past me. I looked up and smiled.

"Did you have everything you need in your apartment dear?"

"Yes Ella, thank you for everything you did to make me comfortable."

"It was my pleasure dear. I miss cooking for you, you must come have dinner with Luis and I one evening."

"I'd like that very much, thank you."

"Will there be anything else Ranger?" Ella asked.

"No, thank you everything looks great." With that she left closing the door behind her quietly.

We all sat quietly reading the information that had been compiled by Rangeman and TPD. One thing I've learned working here is that preparation begins with intel. You have to have as much information as possible so you can make good decisions.

At ten o'clock there was a knock at the door to the conference room. Lester opened the door and Morelli entered followed by Dave Joiner and a guy I'd never met. Joe introduced the new guy as Ray Roberts. Joiner was your typical Trenton dective. He looked overworked, and stressed. He was dressed in a wrinkled shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar open. Roberts looked a lot more like Joe. He was dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt with black Bates boots. He looked just a little shy of dangerous. It might have been his body which was only slightly smaller than Lester's or it might have been the way he carried himself. I was pretty sure he was former military. He had that swagger that said don't mess with me.

Ranger shook hands with the men and then offered them food and drinks from the table in the corner of the conference room. Joiner and the Roberts fixed themselves a cup of coffee. Joe sat down at the table next to me and started reading through the folder. He pointed to something in the folder and whispered to Joiner. Joiner nodded in the affirmative. Joe wrote something in the notebook he'd carried in with him. Roberts was busy studying the Rangemam team. When he'd looked them each over he landed his gaze on Ranger. He was studying him carefully. Ranger felt the man's eyes on him and looked back his face blank, giving nothing away.

When Roberts looked away Ranger called the meeting to order. For two hours the men exchanged information and ideas. They discussed key players in other gangs in Trenton and who they thought might be able to help. They broke down assignment for gathering information. Most of what TPD would be doing was gathering information from gang task forces in other departments. Morelli was also going to bring in the FBI Special Gang Task Force. It was decided that the next meeting would be Wednesday morning at ten o'clock.

"Cupcake, how are you today?"

"I'm good Joe. Looks like I'm going to be busy from the looks of this list of things Lester and Ranger want me to do before Wednesday."

"Think you'll be too busy to have dinner with me this week?"

"Sure I'm available any night but Thursday."

"What's happening Thursday night?" Joe asked.

"I have a date."

"With Manoso? It's about time."

"No this is with John Ludano, he's not from Tenton. But he's Italian so maybe if my mother finds out she'll forgive me for not telling her."

"Cupcake with your mom anything is possible."

"Tell me about it," I said giving a classic Jersey girl eye roll.

"Well Joiner is my ride so I better go. I'll call when I can," Joe said.

"Okay. Bye Joe."

"Stephanie are you ready? We need to get started."

"I'm ready Les. Just let me grab by bag," I said. "Are we going to work on five?"

"We can set up in my office. There's more room than in your cubical," Les said.

"Sure let's get started. The sooner we catch these guys the sooner we can go home."

"You mean the sooner we'll be sitting on the beach drinking margaritas."

"Oh yeah! That sounds fabulous!" I said smiling my best smile.

"Stephanie, can I see you in my office?" Ranger asked.

I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon. I don't want it to become one of those stories that drags on forever and ever. I've already started planning the next chapter it will be up soon. ~R


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm making no money. Any mistakes are my own. I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun not perfection.

Enjoy!

**Distance**

"Stephanie, can I see you in my office?" Ranger asked.

"N-now?"

"Ten minutes." Ranger said. Then he walked out of the conference room.

I went up to the apartment on four went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I took a couple minutes to calm my nerves. I need to present a good front when I go in there. Ranger can smell fear. Who am I kidding Ranger will know I'm terrified when I step off the elevator. The best I can do is remain quiet. The less I talk the less information I'll give to the enemy.

I took the stairs to the fifth floor. The whole way I was chanting to myself that I was going to be fine. When I reached the door I hesitated before I knocked, to give myself one last pep talk.

_Remember _Stephanie you can do this. _Starting today keep a safe distance and don't make eye contact. It's about self-preservation. Protect your heart at all costs. No matter what do not let him touch you._

Finally I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Ranger? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Let's have a seat I want to talk to you for a few minutes. Ranger said pointing to the couch in his office.

"Things are about to get crazy with this investigation. I want to spend some time with you before it gets out of hand."

"I'll be here working all afternoon. If you want I can bring my laptop in here so we can work together." I said.

"That's not really what I had in mind," Ranger said with a small smile playing at his lips. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Sure what is Ella preparing?"

"Babe I'd like to take you out just you and me."

"Just you and me," I said softly. "Why?"

"I miss you. I want to spend time with you. You are special to me. Do you want to have dinner with me Babe?"

"Sure. We haven't been to dinner just the two of us in a long time. Where do you want to go Shorty's maybe?"

"Actually Babe I was thinking about Arielle's in Philadelphia. Have you been there?"

"No. I've heard good things about it. Are you sure that's where you want to go? It's probably expensive."

"Babe." This time Babe means don't worry about the cost, there's no price remember.

"I'd love to have dinner with you Ranger. Arielle's sounds wonderful."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven, the reservation is for eight."

"Les and I are going to be meeting with a couple contacts on Stark tonight. I'll be out of the office most of tomorrow. I have a meeting with my lawyer and then the bank. If you need a guard see Tank."

"Ranger I missed my yoga class Saturday, there's one for my level this evening at four o'clock do you think someone could take me?"

"Sure Babe. Where is the class?"

"Perfect 10 Gym on Washington."

"I'll have Tank arrange it."

"Thanks Batman."

"Babe." This time Babe means you're welcome.

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

_Not smart. Dinner alone with Ranger. Plus the ride in the car. I've really got to learn to say no to Ranger. I'll just have to try to save as much of my heart as possible. Then I'll pick up the broken pieces and try to put them back. I've done it before. They never quite go back together the way they were before. A few pieces always leave with Ranger. I'm in love with Ranger. That's the problem. Not smart. Not smart at all._

When I finally made my way over to Lester's office, he was reviewing the notes he'd scribbled from the report. He was all business. Les is a smart man, and a good leader. I don't think he gets enough credit because he's always joking around. He's helped me learn a lot about the security business over the last six months. He'd also inspired me to change a lot of things in my personal life. Working with him on this case would be a great chance for me to repay some of the kindness he's shown me.

I knocked twice on Lester's door and swung my ass inside.

"Hey how'd it go with Ranger? Is everything okay?" Lester asked.

"Everything is fine. He wanted to ask me to have dinner with him tomorrow night."

"Like a date?" Lester asked. His eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Ummm…no. Like two friends going out to dinner."

"Out? Not in his apartment?" Lester asked his eyebrows rising up a little higher.

"Yes, out, Arielle's in Philadelphia to be exact." I said.

"That's a nice place. Are you sure it's not a date?" I was seriously wondering how high his eyebrows could go on his forehead.

"I'm sure. Ranger and I are not going on a date. We're friends. You know that."

Lester and I sat staring at each other for a couple minutes. He looked amused. I'm sure I looked pissed. I felt pissed. He knew how I felt about Ranger and he was being pushy.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, taking out my laptop and powering it on.

"Can you run the searches on these three people? While you're running the searches you can read the FBI intel report on the Blades."

"I thought Morelli was going to contact the FBI? He is I got this report from a friend."

"Okay."

"That's it, _okay_? You're one of the nosiest people I've ever met and that's all you say is _okay_?"

"Hey I'm not that bad," I said defensively.

"I love you but yes you are that bad." Lester said. "It's great though you never give up until you get an answer."

"Thanks, I think," I said. Before typing in the first name on the list.

For the next two hours we worked in silence. It might had gone on longer had my stomach not growled.

"I'm hungry too Beautiful. Let's take a break. Then we can work for another hour before I have to meet Ranger."

Lester and I went into the break room to see what Ella had prepared for today. There were sandwiches and a chicken and vegetable stew in the crock pot. I chose the stew. Lester had two sandwiches and an apple. We both had water to drink. While we were eating Todd came into the break room. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hi Stephanie, how are you today?"

"I'm good Todd."

As he came around the corner he was able to see Lester sitting at the table with me.

"Oh... hello… I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I didn't mean to interrupt," Todd stumbled out.

"It's okay Todd. You didn't interrupt anything but chewing. Lester and I have been working all day."

"Are you training for monitor duty today?" I asked.

"Yes." It looks like he's catching on to the one word response pretty quick.

"So do you like Rangeman so far?" Lester asked.

"It's a lot different than what I expected. But so far it's good."

"Good. So are you ready for your first day of physical training?" I asked.

"I think so, thank you for talking with me last night. I am still a little nervous. But now I have a better understanding of the expectations," Todd said.

"What expectations did you explain to him Beautiful?" Lester asked smirking.

"You know that every Rangeman employee must be sexy and have at least half your charm," I cooed. Batting my eyelashes and squeezing his bicep.

Lester gave an eye roll that would make any Jersey mother proud. "No one is even half as charming as me. I'm going back to my office. I'll see you at 0500, Todd." Lester said.

"Yes, sir." Todd answered.

Lester threw his trash away and took a second bottle of water from the fridge before leaving.

"So are you to an item?" Todd asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked trying not to choke on a cracker.

"Well last night, what he said in your apartment. If the boss hadn't shown up…."

"No. Lester is not my boyfriend," I said pointedly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, ma'am. Well I should be getting back."

Boy is he nosey. First he asks questions about my relationship with Ranger. Now questions about my friendship with Lester. I hope he's not getting into the other guys business like that; it won't be good for him if he is. These guys value their privacy especially Ranger. I'd hate to see one of the guys call him to the mats. He wouldn't last a minute. Someone should talk to him about how to fit in here. Maybe I can talk to Cal about it. Cal will know what to do. I'll talk to him tonight when I get home from the gym.

"Ranger called and said Cal would be taking you to yoga." Lester said when I entered his office.

"Good I like Cal," I said.

"I know you prefer Hector, but he's off today."

I smiled at Lester. "Why do you think that I prefer Hector?"

"I know that he spoils you when you need a bodyguard."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Beautiful I know about the pedicures and the trips to People's Italian Bakery. Don't worry I won't tell."

"How do you know? Hector swore me to secrecy."

"The first time Ranger decided to assign Hector to Bomber Duty, he wasn't sure how it would go. When things seemed to be good he thought it was just a fluke. Hector's English isn't real good, and you only speak Spanish from the Taco Bell menu."

"I know more now. Being around you and Hector has helped."

"True. Remember when we had that bad takedown and Ranger was worried about retaliation from the guy's family. He wanted to put Hal on you, but you said you wanted Hector. Ranger was suspicious he had me pull your tracker feed. I checked and Diva Day Spa isn't a client of Rangeman neither is the bakery."

"You didn't tell Ranger?"

"No, Hector would give his life for you, if he wants to spoil you too, who am I to stop him?"

"You really think he'd die for me?"

"I know it. When you see Hector you see a nice man. You don't see a cold blooded killer. That means a lot to him."

I nodded. Lester knows I'm no good with mushy stuff, so just grinned and turned back to his work.

Lester and I worked in silence for another hour before we called it a day. Lester carried my bag and walked me to the elevator bank. When the doors opened he handed the bag off to me and we shook hands E.T. Style.

"I'll call when we're done." Lester said. "Be good and don't leave the building without Cal."

"I will. Keep your eyes open. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Steph."

When I exited the elevator Cal opened the door to his apartment.

"We'll need to leave in about fifteen minutes if you want to make the class."

"Do you mind taking me Cal? I can skip if you don't want to go."

"I don't mind. I called the gym and they will let my buy a day pass to work out. So while you're in your class I'll hit some weights. But even if I had to sit in the truck and wait I would. Your health is important and I know you love yoga. You talk about it all the time."

"Thanks Cal you're the greatest!" I said giving him my best toothpaste commercial smile.

I opened the door to the apartment, and looked around. There was a box in middle of the floor. I'm pretty sure that box was there before. I tiptoed over and looked inside.

"Hey Bombshell!"

"Shit Woody! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I just came to pack up a few things."

"Thanks for letting me stay in your place. If you need to come back I can stay somewhere else."

"No you stay as long as you need. To be honest Stacy and I've been talking about moving in together for a long time."

I nodded. "Well anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome. Thank you, for giving me an excuse to spend more time with Stacy."

"I need to change clothes I'll just take them into the bathroom so I'm not in your way," I said. "Thanks again Woody."

Cal and I left for Perfect 10 Gym. When my class was done Cal still had a few more stations to complete his workout so I ran on the treadmill while I waited. It was a little before seven o'clock when we made it back to Rangeman. Since Lester hadn't called I knew he was still out with Ranger. I grabbed a bottle of water and my cell phone I took them into the bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as possible. While I waited for it to heat up I stood looking at myself in the mirror. Was Joe right were my eyes giving me away? I'd spent a lot of time trying to put on a brave face. I thought I'd been doing a good job, no one else has said anything. When Joe and I have dinner this week I'm going to talk to him about Ranger. Maybe it's time I tell someone the whole story. I could use an outside opinion.

Once I'd showered and put on a pair a sweats, a tank top, a hooded sweatshirt, and cozy socks. I settled on the couch to read a book I'd downloaded to my iPad. I was sitting there reading the most recent Mary Higgins Clark novel when my cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Lester.

"Hello Les."

"Hi Beautiful."

"Done for the night?" I asked.

"Yes. We headed back to Haywood now."

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, I'll just grab something from the break room on five; before I go back to Bobby's place."

"I've been waiting to see if you'd eaten I'll make us something. How about some chicken and rice? I know you like that."

"That would be great, I appreciate it Stephanie."

"We're family we take care of each other. By the time you get here and shower it'll be ready."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye, Lester."

I got up and put a couple chicken breasts in the microwave to defrost and preheated the oven while I washed lettuce and tomatoes for a salad. After putting the chicken in the oven I made the salads and put them in the fridge to chill. I still wasn't as good a cook as my mom or my sister Val but I could make a meal that was edible.

When Les knocked my door a little bit later he was dressed in grey basketball shorts, a black tank top and he was bare foot. He looked at my sweats and socks and cocked an eyebrow.

"How can you run around like that aren't you cold?" I asked.

"It's only September. I don't think they'll be a blizzard for another couple months," Lester quipped.

"I'm freezing. I was thinking about calling Ella for an extra blanket."

"I could warm you up. No blanket needed." Les said giving me a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"In your dreams Santos," I said. "Come on let's eat before it gets cold. I got some of that organic salad dressing you like. It's in the door of the refrigerator."

"Thanks." Les said leaning over and giving me a big kiss on the cheek.

Once we were seated at the table Lester and I fell into a comfortable silence. He was eating and texting a random girl. I quit learning their names about three months ago. They never lasted long enough to make the effort. I was reading the book from my iPad.

"I talked to Fuchsia tonight. She said that the fight last night was over drugs. It seems that the Blades have been selling drugs on the Slayer's corner. Not only are they selling on their corner, they're selling them cheaper."

"It's the theory of supply and demand," I said waving my fork for Lester to finish the story.

"So last night it turns out that the two kids who were at the hospital were ambushed by four of five Slayers while they were on that corner selling drugs. Rumors of retaliation have been going around all day. TPD is picking up patrols on Stark for the next couple days but that's just a temporary fix. Ranger is talking about bring in some guys from Miami to do patrols on Stark. He has an appointment with the chief in the morning."

"Wow Lester this is a really big deal," I said, "why guys from Miami?"

"No one will know they are from Rangeman. Ranger thinks people will talk more if we're not around."

Someone was knocking on the door. Looking through the peep hole I could see a wall of black. It had to be Tank. I cracked the door open when I could see Tanks face I opened the door all way.

"Bomber is Les over here?" Tank asked. His voice was low and I could tell he was all business.

"Yeah come on in, can I fix you a plate?"

"No thanks. Lester, there's a message for you downstairs."

"Ranger is on his way down. Hector is scanning it right now."

Lester glanced over at me.

"Go. I'll cover your plate and be down there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." He called over his shoulder.

After putting away Lester's plate I went to the bedroom and slid into my tennis shoes. I checked my hair in the mirror I didn't want to scare anyone. Since it was still wet I pulled it back in a loose bun. I grabbed my gun and my phone and headed down to the Hector's technology suite. On the way I said a silent prayer that Lester would be safe.

When I walked into the suite I could feel the tension in the air. The men were standing around a small table passing pictures which had been bagged and sealed for evidence. On the outside Ranger looked stoic. If you knew what to look for you could tell his was angry. Lester was less of a puzzle he was radiating fury.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

Tank handed me one of the pictures. It was of Lester and a small woman dressed in a very short skirt and a halter top. Lester was handing her a cup of coffee and giving her one of his killer smiles. If I had to guess I'd say this was Fuchsia.

I stuck out my hand to see the next picture. Hector put one in my hand. In this picture Ranger was leaning against one of the Explorers. His arms crossed casually watching something happening not in the view of the camera. I put my hand out for another picture.

This one showed Ranger sitting in the Explores talking to a guy I knew as BG, short for Baby Gangster. BG was standing a few feet away from Ranger. BG is a pimp. He's also a Rangeman informant. I'd been on Stark with Ranger when he's stopped to get info from BG. Apparently BG will talk about almost anything for a hundred dollar bill.

I held out my hand for the last picture. It was of Lester standing in front of the gym where I'd met Benito Ramirez. He was talking to a couple guys that looked like they couldn't have been more than teenagers. Both boys had a look of fear on their faces. One of them was looking back over his shoulder. As if he were checking to make sure no one was watching.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to pick up Fuchsia and take her to a safe house. I don't want her getting hurt or killed because of me," Lester said.

Ranger nodded opened his phone and called someone to go down to Stark and find her. He informed the men of the threat and ordered they take a team of four in two vehicles. Everyone was to wear a vest including Fuchsia. Then call back for further instructions. I just hope for her sake Fuchsia will listen to the Merry Men and go to the safe house.

"Was there a note?" I asked.

Hector picked it up off the table, it was also sealed I a clear plastic bag, and passed it to me. It was a single line typed in the center of a white sheet of paper.

_Control is not easily won._

"So whoever sent this package believes they are battling Rangeman, specifically Ranger and Lester for control of Stark Street?"

"That's what it looks like Little Girl," Tank said.

"No one controls Stark it's bedlam out there all the time. How are you going to fight over something you never had?" I asked. Now I was worried. My arms were waving and my heart rate was getting faster.

"Stay calm. Try to breath deeper. You can control this concentrate on your breathing," Ranger was standing next to me and arm around my waist helping me keep my balance.

_Don't freak out Stephanie. Ranger is going to be fine. Lester is going to be fine. They are the best. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

When my breathing started to calm down, Ranger leaned in and whispered "Proud of you Babe."

"Thanks," I said giving him a small smile.

"We need a plan. We'll meet at 0800 in the main conference room." Ranger ordered.

When I left to go back upstairs Ranger gave me a kiss on top of the head and Lester said he would follow me in a few minutes. A few minutes later Lester was taking the rest of his dinner across the hall to Bobby's apartment, and I was settling into bed. It had been my intention to read for a little bit before falling asleep. It didn't work out that way. I was asleep before I read the first paragraph.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Janet won't even give me Lester to play with even though he's not been in Plum novel since High Five.

This chapter is short. I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun not perfection.

Enjoy!

**Distance**

Monday was a blur. Most of the day was spent locked in the main conference room with the core team. By the afternoon I was drained. When Ranger called for a break I was relieved. I walked to my cubical and realized my inbox for background checks was overflowing. I divided them into two stacks. Stack A were background checks for clients, these were just basic checks; criminal record, social security number, citizenship. Etc. Those could be done by almost anyone on staff. Stack B were in house searches on current failure to appears, and companies that required extensive checks. These would need to be done by me. I looked through the Stack B and organized them by urgency. I put in the first name and let the computer do it's magic. While I was waiting I walked over to the break room hoping to find a Diet Coke, but I knew my choices would be juice, coffee, or water. I took a bottle of water and turned to leave.

"Babe."

"Hi Ranger."

"You'll be ready at seven?"

"We're still going? I'd assumed with everything going on today you'd want to cancel," I said.

"No. I'm taking you out tonight. I asked you to have dinner with me and that's what we're going to do."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Good." Ranger gave me one of his full smiles. My heart skipped a beat. It's really not fair how handsome he is.

At five o'clock I went upstairs to get ready for dinner with Ranger. For some reason Lester's words from yesterday were ringing through my mind. Was this a date? Ranger had never used the word date. I'm pretty sure that if it were a date I would know it, I mean a girl knows when someone has asked her on a date. I took a Diet Coke out of the refrigerator and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I stood under the hot spray for a long time. Letting the water wash over me trying to ease the stress of the day away. I missed my home. The apartments at Rangeman were nice and appointed with all the modern luxuries. They were utilitarian. Decorated with beige carpet, beige walls, brown leather couch, matching wood furniture, simple bedroom suits with no detail. My condo was feminine, filled with homey touches. The furniture was a mix of old and new. There was personality, it was uniquely me, it was home.

Staying a Rangeman wasn't too bad; there were cameras everywhere so I had to be careful. The first morning when Les knocked on my door I'd thrown the door open in my cami and pajama bottoms. Lester jumped inside slamming the door behind him. He reminded me of the cameras, and also that the building is full of men. Lester is protective. Sometimes he reminds me of a mother bear. I love my family, but they don't show their love like Les does. Having Les become part of the family I chose was such a blessing. He and Ranger had given me so much over the years. I feel lucky to have them in my life, as my friends.

I opened Woody's closet where I'd hung some of my clothes to see what I had to wear. I really should have gone back to my place to grab something. Thank goodness I'd packed a black dress. Was it Audrey Hepburn that made the little black dress famous? Since I wasn't sure how formal Arielle's was I decided to the LBD was the way to go. I stepped into the dress and almost dislocated my shoulder trying to zip it. Finally I got the whole thing zipped. I added black stockings, and matching heels.

I'd tamed my hair pulling most of it back into a barrette, leaving some curls loose around my face and ears. I added simple crystal earrings and a silver bangle. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit. The last time I wore it was a little tight.

I was taking one last look in the mirror when I heard a sharp knock on the door. I glanced at the clock Ranger was prompt to a fault. Taking a deep breath I squared my shoulders and walked to the door. My hand was shaking slightly when it reached out to turn the knob. _Here goes nothing. _

Ranger stood on the other side of the door frame looking good enough to eat. Black slacks tailored to fit his large muscular thighs, black dress shirt open at the neck showing an almost sinful amount of his beautiful skin. His hair which had been cut short recently was styled into a sleek modern look that gave him the appearance that he had just stepped from pages GQ magazine.

"Babe, are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my bag," I said.

Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back to guide me to the elevator. It was a small polite gesture he'd done thousands of times; in the time we'd known each other. Somehow this touch was never lost to me, the warmth of his hand, the way I felt respected and protected at this simple act. The doors to the elevator opened in the garage. Ranger guided me toward the BMW.

"I thought we would take your car," he said.

Ranger walked me around to the passenger side of the car. Putting a hand on the door he pulled me to him and whispered into my ear.

"You look beautiful tonight. Stunning."

"Thank you, Ranger," I said smiling. Any compliment from Ranger was high praise. It always made my heart soar to hear his kind words.

Then he handed me into the car, waiting for me to fasten my seatbelt. Before jogging over to the driver's side and sliding behind the steering wheel. He used his remote to open the gate to the garage pulled the car onto Haywood and we were on our way. In five minutes Ranger had slipped into his driving zone.

I sat looking out the side window watching the houses zip by. Soon we were on the interstate and I was lost in my thoughts. I remembered that first kiss with Ranger in the parking lot of my apartment building. Even that first kiss had filled me with desire for him. Then that first night we'd had sex, he'd spent hours showing me what sex could be. How it felt to be worshipped. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. I wondered if Ranger ever thought of those moments between us.

"Earth to Babe," Ranger said.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were cold. You were rubbing your arms."

"No. Not cold. I guess I was just thinking," I said.

"Deep thoughts?" Ranger asked.

"Nothing too deep," I lied.

Ranger slipped back into his driving zone. Soon we were driving through the streets of Philadelphia. His zone was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Talk…No...Not tonight…I'm busy…Call Tank…"

"Sorry about that Babe, I told the control room I was offline. Guess someone didn't get the message."

"It's fine I know you're a busy man."

"We're here." Ranger said pulling up to the valet stand.

Ranger opened the car door and passed the keys to the young man. Another guy in a vest and bow tie opened my car door and held out his hand to help me out. As I was turning to get out of the car I noticed that the valet was backing away looking rather paled. Ranger's hand appeared in the door. I placed my small hand in massive one and he assisted me out of the car. With his hand at the small of my back he guided me into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Manoso." Ranger informed the hostess.

"Yes sir, right this way."

Of course Ranger had secured the table in the back of the restaurant. Ranger moved a chair so that it was sitting to his left. He held it out for me and I sat down. Then he took the seat backing the wall. We sat silently for a minute while I looked around at the restaurant.

"It's beautiful. I love the chandelier in the middle of the room. It reminds me of when I was a little girl when it would snow. There were icicles that would hang from the roof of the house. In the morning when I woke up the sun was shining through them. The icicles looked like diamonds. I would stare at them watching sparkle. I guess it was silly. My mother was always telling me I was a dreamer."

The waiter came and Ranger ordered a bottle of wine. We read over the menus. There were so many delicious sounding dishes I was having a hard time deciding.

"What do you recommend Ranger?" I asked.

"The scallops are good and I like the glazed sea bass. There's a chef's tasting selection where you can get three small portions of different dishes. It would give you more choices. Then if you find something you like you'll know what to order when we come back."

_Did he say when we come back? What was that about?_

"That's a good idea. I'll try the two dishes you suggested, and the grilled shrimp."

"Anything else?" Ranger asked.

"As much as I'd love to have a baked potato I know I should be smart and order the brown rice. So the brown rice it is."

"Proud of you Babe."

"Thanks." I said giving him a big smile.

The waiter returned with the wine and Ranger did the whole swirl, sniff, and sip thing. I've never understood what that was all about. Honestly the only thing I know about wine is that it comes in two colors. The waiter poured two glasses of white wine and put the bottle in the ice bucket next to the table. Ranger placed our order and we sat sipping wine waiting on the food to arrive.

"When I was a teenager in Miami I worked in a restaurant similar to this. I was a bus boy. My grandmother knew the owners and she asked them to give me a job. She thought it would keep me out of trouble. At first I hated it. Cleaning up after people felt degrading. Still I knew if I got fired I'd be in trouble with my grandmother. So I asked the manager if I could be a waiter. He said that I had to prove I could be a good bus boy first. Once I had that goal in front of me I worked to accomplish it. It was like he'd given me a challenge. Even as a teenager I didn't like to be challenged if I wanted something I worked for it."

"Did you ever become a waiter?"

"Yeah I did. One night they were short staffed and the manager asked me to fill in as a waiter. The next day he said he was promoting me. When I asked him why he'd picked me; instead of one of the other guys who'd been there longer and were older. He said I worked harder than the other guys. That I never needed to be told to bus a table, or fill water glasses I just saw it needed to be done and I did it. That was when I learned that hard work reaps its own reward."

Ranger stopped talking when the waiter approached the table with the bread basket. Once the waiter stepped away Ranger rested his hand on my arm and continued talking.

"You remind of that philosophy all the time. You never give up, even if a skip seemed impossible to catch you figured out a way. Now that you want to make changes in your life, you're doing that by working hard and reaching goals. I'm impressed with you every single day."

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck towards my hairline. I'm not good with mushy stuff. Ranger saying such nice things to me was more than I knew how to respond to. So I dug deep and went for what always works denial.

"So did you get a lot of tips working at that restaurant?"

Ranger grinned; he knew what I was doing. "Yeah, Babe I did."

"And, what did teenage Carlos do with his money? Date lots of girls? Save up to buy a car?"

"I didn't really need to spend money on girls." Ranger said giving me a smirk that told me he had women walking into walls even then. "I did buy a car though a black Camaro."

A huge smile broke across my face. "I can't see you in an American muscle car."

This got me a full on Ranger laugh.

We sat in the restaurant chatting for two hours. We talked about nothing in particular; but everything at the same time. Ranger told me stories about boot camp, and how he'd met Tank. We talked about the time I went on a redecorating job with him, how the men had teased him endlessly about me when it was over. And that I'd earned their respect when the building blew up and I'd kept on working for him. When I took the Buick and Grandma to pick up that obnoxious prince, they were in awe of my tenacity.

"Babe I hate to say it but we'd better head back to Trenton. It's getting late, and I have a meeting with the police chief at 0700."

Ranger paid the bill and tipped the waiter generously. I excused myself to the restroom while he went out to the valet to retrieve the car. Ranger was waiting by the car when I came outside. He opened the car door and helped me inside. He jogged around to the driver's seat and angled behind the steering wheel. When we'd pulled out of the parking lot Ranger reached over and took my hand in his. Occasionally he would rub his thumb across the back of my hand. Once we were on the interstate Ranger lifted my hand to his mouth and place a small kiss across my knuckles. Then he laid our hands on his thigh. Neither of us spoke, the whole ride back to Rangeman.

_I know this isn't a date but it sure feels like a date. Maybe Les was right? No. That's crazy, Ranger and I are friends. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. Be strong. Remember he's an opportunist if he thinks you're letting down your guard he'll make a move. _

When we pulled into the garage at Haywood, it was a little after eleven o'clock. We got out of the car I stretched my legs and arms after the car ride. Ranger's eyes scanned over my body growing dark with desire. I felt a small blush creep over my cheeks.

When the elevator opened on four I was surprised that Ranger got off and walked me to the door. Out of habit I handed him the key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I wondered if he was going to do a security sweep of the apartment. After all it was on the fourth floor of a building that rivaled the Pentagon in security.

"Thank you for dinner Ranger."

"You're welcome. Babe did you reschedule your date with Ludano?"

"Yes, it's Thursday night."

"I see. I want you to remember what I said earlier tonight at the restaurant. Hard work reaps its own reward. I understand that I'm going to have to prove to you that you can trust me. I'm not afraid of working for what I want. Just remember that Babe."

Then he kissed me. His hand was at the nape of my neck and his mouth was soft on mine. The kiss lingered for a just a brief minute. Then Ranger pulled back and looked at my face.

"You are so beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he was gone.

The hubby and I are going out of town for the weekend. I probably won't get to update until Monday. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I hope you have a safe and fun Memorial Day Weekend. Remember our soldiers and their families. Thank a veteran if you get the chance.

I saw today where the book twenty would be out in November and the official title is Takedown Twenty. I was a little disappointed in the title. I hope the book is better than the title. What are your thoughts about the title? Also your comments are always welcome. ~


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are Janet Evanovich's work. I'm only using them for pleasure.

I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun not perfection.

Enjoy!

I picked up the house phone and dialed the extension to Bobby's apartment. On the sixth ring I hung up and dialed Lester's cell.

"Hello."

"Lester?"

"No Bomber this is Hal."

"Where's Les?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"He's fine, just busy."

"Well...okay."

"He said he'd call in a few."

"Thanks Hal."

"No problem."

Ugh! He just hung up on me. I hate when they do that! It's rude. The next chance I get in staff meeting I'm going to say something.

I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and found a big slice of cake inside. There was a note resting beside the plate. The outside was addressed to me and written in Ranger's handwriting.

Babe, I wanted to end the night of our first date with sweet wishes. Ella made one of your favorite desserts Chocolate Passion Cake. No matter how sweet this cake is, it will never be your equal.

Sweet Dreams,

RM

It was date! Oh shit! How did I not know I was on a date with Ranger? It seems like a girl would know she was on a date with Batman. I sunk down on the couch with my slice of cake. I looked at the cake and sat it on the coffee table.

_Think Stephanie did he ever say it was date? He's said he wanted to spend time together. He'd said he wanted to take me out. It was a nice restaurant. The nicest place I'd ever been. He's been so sweet. Telling me how beautiful I looked. Then moving my chair so I was closer to him at the table. He'd told me stories about himself. He'd laughed more tonight than I'd ever seen him laugh in all the time I'd known him. There was the hand holding on the trip home. That wasn't something we'd ever done. It did feel intimate. It never felt like I was with Batman or even the Wizard. Tonight had been a date. A DATE!_

I picked up the cake went back to the kitchen and got a second fork. The whole time I waited for the elevator my knees were weak. Twice I almost turned around and went back to my apartment. Fortunately the doors opened before I could chicken out completely.

I got off the elevator on seven and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and waited a beat before the door swung open. Ranger stood in front of me in nothing but the dress slacks he'd worn to dinner. He was all muscles and warm velvet skin. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to touch him.

"Babe?"

"I thought you might want to share my cake." He gave me a full grin and stepped to the side to let me inside.

"Table or couch?" I asked.

"Couch."

I walked over and sat down on the leather sofa. Ranger followed sitting carefully on the end. I handed him a fork, he smiled. Then scooped a bite of the cake and fed it to me. I closed my eyes and savored the taste. It was sweet and wonderful. Someone moaned, I think it was me. Ranger took the cake from my hands and forked himself a small bite.

"I can't believe you want to share this cake with me. I know after your mother's pineapple upside down cake this is your favorite." Ranger said.

"Somethings are sweeter when they're shared." I said.

Ranger nodded his understanding and fed me another bite of cake.

"You have some on your bottom lip." Ranger said his voice growing husky.

I parted my lips and my tongue darted out to attempt to catch the crumbs. Ranger's eyes were fixed on my mouth. I watched as his eyes turned from dark brown to black.

"Here let me," Ranger said, reaching out running his thumb along my bottom lip. Then putting the same thumb in his mouth and sucking it clean.

Ranger took another bite of cake. I watched his full lips wrap around the fork as he took it in his mouth. He chewed a couple times then his tongue peeked out licking his lips slowly.

Heat rushed through me remembering the feel of his mouth on mine. The way his hot tongue feels running across my body. How his mouth feels on my nipples. The slow succulent pulling on each tender nub that leaves me breathless. How his mouth and tongue laves at my core. Bring me to orgasm.

Ranger was offering me another bite of cake. Suddenly I didn't want cake. I wanted to feel his mouth on mine. I slowly opened my mouth and took the bite he offered. As I chewed I took the plate and fork from his hands. Sitting the plate on the coffee table I ran my finger through the frosting and then offered finger to Ranger.

Never breaking eye contact with me he leaned forward and took my finger into his mouth. Ranger slowly ran the tip of his tongue across my finger before sucking it deeper still. His mouth was so hot. I felt the heat run from my finger to my lower regions.

"R-Ranger." I managed on a gasp of air.

Then his lips brushed mine. Ranger's tongue gently traced my bottom lip; then pushed inside my mouth. Usually when Ranger kisses me it's a little forceful, demanding. This kiss was gentle, sweet meant to convey a message of care rather than passion. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"Babe." His name for me filled the air around us. His attempt at was restraint evident by his body. My hand rested on his neck where I could feel his pulse. The pace had quickened, the rhythm was remained steady and reassuring. Ranger was strong and resilient. Tonight though he'd seemed so open; softer. A lot like the kiss we'd just shared.

I knew if I didn't leave now I would still be here I the morning. Carefully I pulled back from his arms. I gave a small smile to Ranger as I stood from the couch.

"Ranger I should go." I said.

"Sure."

"Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"We'll do it again." Ranger said. "Soon."

When we'd walked to the door I rested my hand on the knob. Ranger covered my hand with his. Leaning forward he placed his mouth next to my ear.

"Goodnight Babe. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

I wanted to give you all a little update. I'm working on the next chapter. It'll be up tomorrow or the next day. This was just something I thought up on the ride home from Nashville. Hope y'all enjoyed it. ~R


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are Janet Evanovich's work. I'm only using them for my pleasure.

I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun not perfection.

Enjoy!

Distance

The next morning I woke up to Lester standing in my bedroom in gym clothes. If he hadn't been holding a cup of coffee I'd killed him. Since he had the coffee fixed with sugar and cream just the way I liked it I decided he could live another day.

"Mornin'." I managed to grunt out after taking a long sip coffee.

"I need your help. The new kid, he can't get anything done in the gym because he's scared of Ranger."

"I'm pretty sure he's just as scared of you," I said rolling my eyes. "That macho act you put on the other night almost made him wet his pants."

"That wasn't an act I'm Cuban; if you look macho up in the dictionary there's a picture of me. Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah I'll help you. I need to run anyway. I'll be down in thirty."

"Well talk about your date with Ranger over breakfast. Yeah don't think I forgot. I knocked on your door when I got home last night but you didn't answer. I guess you were asleep already." Lester said.

"Must have been," I said shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't about to tell him about going up to Ranger's apartment. He'd tease me for days maybe even weeks.

"Thirty minutes," Lester said taking the empty cup from my hands and walking out of the apartment.

As promised thirty minutes later I walked into the gym. I scanned the space looking for Lester and Todd. Lester was using the fly machine. Todd was riding the bike, and sweating heavily. Cal and Tank were in the corner bench pressing impossibly heavy amounts of weight. Ranger was running full speed on a treadmill. Lester spotted me standing near the doorway and gave me a smile. He finished his work on the machine and walked over to me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I want him to work on self-defense, so I'm going to go through the routine with you first. Hopefully he'll pay attention and by the time he gets on the mat he'll know what to do. I'm also hoping he won't be as nervous."

"Ugh! You tricked me Santos! I hope you're ready because I'm going to kick your ass."

"That's my girl. Go warm up, I'm going to get Todd off the bike and cooled off some. Man he's sweaty." Lester said wrinkling his nose.

Forty-five minutes later Lester and I had practiced breaking out of wrist and choke holds. Both skills I'd mastered a while ago. Todd looked even more scared than before we started. Ranger watched the whole process from the treadmill never breaking his pace. I noticed anytime I threw Lester to the ground Ranger would grin. Obviously he was enjoying the show. Not as much as I enjoyed hearing Les moan and groan every time he hit the mat.

I was recovering from Rangeman Wrestle-Rama, and greedily drinking a bottle of water when Ranger walked across the gym to the mat.

"Nice moves."

"Thanks Lester and Hal have really been helping me," I said.

"It shows. Proud of you Babe," Ranger said giving me a kiss on top of the head.

"Okay Beautiful, we're done. You did great," Lester said. "Todd your up, did you watch Steph? I expect you to be that good by next Monday."

"Lester," I whispered. "Give the kid a break. He's scared to death."

"He was a solider, there is no excuse for weakness," Lester said not bothering to lower his volume.

"Maybe he has strength in other areas, did you think of that?" I asked. My hands were on my hips and I felt sorry for Todd. He was a good kid. "Ranger didn't you say he had great references?" I asked.

"He did, but you know the requirements to work here; one is that you must be in top physical condition."

"You hired me, and I was a mess."

"You weren't a mess, but Les helped you with your conditioning and look how far you've come. Just a few minutes ago you threw a man twice your size to the ground with almost no effort."  
"Beautiful, I know you have a heart of gold, and you want to save everybody. This time though you have to let us do what's best for Rangeman."

"Fine but can't you be a little nicer?" I pleaded.

"Babe." This time Babe means we're soldiers and mercenaries we don't do nice.

"Fine I'm going upstairs. I have a lot to do today."

Just as I bent over to pick up my towel from the floor near the mat Lester grabbed me in a backwards bear hug. I should have known. Without thinking I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribcage and then stomped on his foot. When his gripped loosened around my body I shoved him off with my weight using my butt. Then I ran behind Tank who was standing nearby watching.

Tank looked a little shocked, but he didn't move. In typical Rangeman fashion he stood his ground waiting. He and Lester used their ESP to communicate. I stood waiting to make sure the surprise attack was finished.

"Good job Little Girl," Tank said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks. Les and I have been practicing that for when I do distractions. Since the guys are almost always following me out of the bar. It would make sense that attack would come from behind. I probably couldn't escape completely, but it would give me enough time to get to one of the Merry Men." Tank smiled, and then gave me a fist bump. He and Santos shared another ESP moment.

"Good. You're getting faster. You knew where your guards were too. That means you were paying attention," Lester said.

"Yeah but the other night at Twist I lost Ranger in the crowd, how is this going to work if I'm not sure where to run?" I asked.

"Babe it's a good start. If you're not comfortable picking out your guards in crowd then we'll work on it. It's about being aware of your surroundings. You know I'm always encouraging you to do that. You couldn't put eyes on me in the bar the other night because you didn't see me get up and walk away. I was to your side; you should have been able to spot me easily."

"What if we all work on it with you, that way you can learn different ways to take in your environment," Tank suggested. "I'd like to run through this with the takedown team. This is a good plan. We should have worked on something like this before now."

"We'll need a protocol for removing Steph from the scene. I'd like to see her escorted completely away at least to a vehicle if not home," Lester added.

"Babe what do you want? How do you see this happening?"

"Since whoever is inside watching me isn't part of the actual takedown; then let's have the person cover me out to the car. I can't always leave right away. Sometimes I need to stay and talk to the cops. So just getting out to a Rangeman vehicle will be fine."

It seemed that they all three agreed. Well guys I'm going to shower and get ready for work. My run will have to wait until this afternoon," I said.

"Lester you owe me. You promised me breakfast."

"Okay, I'll cook you dinner." Lester said.

"I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with Joe. He's making me his famous sausage and pepper pasta with sun dried tomato sauce."

"Lunch then, you and me, I'll pick you up from your desk at eleven-thirty."

"Sure sounds great. See you then," I called over my shoulder, waving at Todd on my way out of the gym. Hopefully Lester's plan worked and Todd would make some progress today. I hoped that Les wouldn't be too rough on him.

I returned to my apartment on the fourth floor I checked my schedule for the day on my iPad and realized I had two appointments one at the police station to pick up some paperwork regarding a break-in at a client's office. The second was a building walk through at a car dealership. I would need to confirm the appointment with Ranger and Hector this morning.

I showered and did my make-up routine. I dried my hair using the magic gel from Mr. Alexander. Somehow I managed to tame the wilder curls. Lately I'd been thinking about having it chemically straightened. I think it'd be so much easier to handle in the mornings. Plus there would be the added bonus of not looking like a wild woman when I met clients for the first time.

Standing in front of the closet I picked out a black pencil skirt, gray V-neck sweater with the Rangeman logo embroidered over my left breast, and black boots with a short three inch heel. Looking across the dresser where I'd laid out the pieces of jewelry I'd packed I selected a pair of faux diamond studs and a silver bangle. I stuffed a couple folders and my iPad into my bag and headed up to the office.

When I exited the door to the stairwell I heard the buzz of men starting their mornings greeting each other and drinking coffee. A few were talking about the Spurs going to the NBA finals. I was sure there would be a betting pool before the day was done. Ranger didn't really like for the guys to gamble on office pools. But he tended to look the other way as long as they were sports related.

Cal and Bobby were talking about world affairs. A topic I avoided talking about at all costs. I do watch CNN regularly. Keeping up with the news helps me be prepared for any chance Ranger might go into the wind. Currently I was keeping an eye on the situation Iran and the evolving matters in Africa. The thought of Ranger walking into either of those places made my stomach turn.

I powered on my laptop and turned to get something to eat from the break room. I had a few hours at my desk before I would be out of the office this afternoon. I had a lot to get done. I selected an apple and a bottle of water for breakfast and went back to my desk to get started on the endless pile of background checks. I'd been working for a couple hours when I felt that familiar tingle at the back of my neck. The elevator doors opened and Ranger stepped onto the floor. The volume of the room dropped immediately as men were suddenly busy pouring over the work that was in front of them.

"Babe." This time Babe means hello.

"Hi Ranger. How did your meeting at TPD go this morning?" I asked.

"Better than I expected. I'd to talk to you in my office. Give me ten minutes."

"Sure."

I sat down at my computer and emailed Hector reminding him we had an appointment this afternoon at Elite Auto so he could set the parameters of their custom security system. I sent a second email to Tank giving him my appointments for the day asking for a bodyguard to accompany me to the police station, then Joe's house for dinner tonight, and for my date with John Ludano Thursday.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Shit! Les you scared me. Stop sneaking up on me like that."

"I've been standing here for five minutes. Tell me about your date with Ranger?"

"Shh! Les I want to keep it quiet. You know that the Rangeman grapevine is second only to the Burg's." I whispered. "Plus you know how Ranger is about his privacy. I'm sure he doesn't want everyone to know about last night."

"Did you have a nice time?" Lester asked. This time he kept his voice low.

"Yes. I had a very nice time."

"Did he tell you he's in love with you?"

"No. Why would he?"

"Because it's the truth, and he should be honest with you abo..."

The desk phone ringing interrupted Lester

"Stephanie Plum."

"Hello, Stephanie. It's John Ludano. How are you this morning?"

"John, it's great to hear from you." Lester was standing there eyes wide. His mouth turned up into an evil grin.

"It's good to talk to you too." John said.

"I know you're probably busy at work; I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow night."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Are we still going to Rossini's at seven?" I asked.

"We are. I'm looking forward to it too. Where should I pick you up?

"John it might be better if I met you at the restaurant. I've had to temporarily relocate to Rangeman headquarters," I said.

"Sure that's fine; I'll meet you there at seven o'clock."

"Great I'll try to explain as much as I can to you about what's happening. Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow night." John said.

"See you then, John."

Lester was still standing there grinning like a fool, shaking his head at me. I knew he was waiting for the details. I really wanted to talk to him. I wondered if I was making a mistake going out with Ludano after the date with Ranger. I'd put my heart on the line with Ranger before and it'd gotten broken. Was I willing to take another risk?

"Look Les I'd love to give you all the details but I'm about three minutes late for a meeting in Ranger's office," I said standing up and grabbing my iPad. "We'll talk at lunch."

Ranger was waiting for me when I exited my cubical. He was leaning against the doorframe of his office arms and ankles crossed. When he saw me coming across the floor, he stood up from the doorway and looked at his watch. I rolled my eyes. Ranger gave me a small grin. When I reached him Ranger stepped aside to let me walk into the office. He shut the door behind him.

I only made it a couple steps inside before Ranger grabbed my arm and pulled me into him and pressed his lips against mine. If it hadn't been so sweet I'd thought the kiss chaste.

"Babe." I wonder if he ever gets tired of saying Babe? Of course this time it means hello again.

"Ranger."

"You look pretty today."

"Thank you," I said blushing. "I have a couple appointments this afternoon. I always want to look nice when I'm representing Rangeman."

"Who are you seeing today?" he asked.

"Elite Autos, are you familiar with it?" I asked.

"I'm familiar with it. They sell exotic luxury cars like Ferrari, Lamborghini, Aston Martin."

"Expensive."

"Fast, sexy, rare," Ranger said. His face contorted into an almost smile. Ranger loved fast sexy cars.

I rolled my eyes so far back in my head I saw yesterday.

"The appointment is as one-thirty; I'd like you to make an appearance at least. They should be signing the release for background checks and Hector is going to set an estimate for installation today."

"You said you had a couple appointments what else are you doing today?" Ranger asked taking my hand in his and leading us over to the sofa.

"The only other thing is a trip to TPD to get a report on the break-in at Pacer, Huddleston, and Warner from last week. I talked to Eddie yesterday it's ready. He also said the motive appeared to be property related. Because of our response time they only managed to get away with one laptop."

I couldn't help but notice he hadn't let go of my hand. In fact our fingers were now intertwined and he was rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Give the report to Hector. I want him to pull the video and compare it to the report. We also need to see how they were able to enter the office to begin with."

"Okay, anything else?"

"What do you think about this thing with the Blades?" Ranger asked. "I've been up and down Stark Street three times. I can't really get a feel for what they're doing in Trenton. They seem pretty well organized for a bunch of kids selling drugs.

"I'd like to talk to Fuchsia. We're missing something. I don't think they are coming here for the drug trade. That market is saturated already, with the other gangs and mob presence."

"You might be on to something, Babe. Talk to Lester and get him to take you to the safe house where Fuchsia is staying. Maybe you can get some different information out of her," Ranger said.

His phone dinged and he took it off his belt. He read the text and then replied. I've got to go Babe. Talk to Lester, I'll meet you this afternoon. Ride with Hector today." He kissed me on the temple and he was gone.

Once he was out the door I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. My hand was still tingling from his touch, and my head was swimming with excitement over this new side of Ranger.

_Don't fall down the rabbit hole Stephanie. Remember Ranger is an opportunist. He's told you that for years. Keep your eyes open and protect your heart. Just because he is acting different today doesn't mean he won't change tomorrow. Remember he told you he loved you and still got out of bed and walked away without a second thought. Guard your heart. Be strong, nice words and kisses are not a commitment. _

I went back to my cubical and continued on my daily pile of background checks. After about an hour I needed a break so I decided to go down to Hector's technology suite. He hadn't emailed me back and I wanted to make sure he would have time to take me to TPD before we went to Elite Auto for the consultation.

"Hola! Hector."

"Hola Chica!"

"Como esta?" _I can't believe that Lester said my Spanish is limited to the Taco Bell menu._

"Muy Bueno," Hector said. "Te ves linda hoy."

"Si?" _Huh, looks like I'm out of Spanish words already_.

"I say, you look very pretty today." Hector said. He was smiling from ear to ear. He knew I wouldn't understand what he said.

"Gracias." _Just like that I'm back in the game._ _Score one for Stephanie._

"De nada." Hector replied.

"Ummm… English now?" _Yeah I admit it my Spanish sucks. Maybe I should buy that Rosetta Stone program. Lester speaks Spanish and so does Ranger. Knowing just a little bit of Spanish couldn't hurt, and I would be able to communicate with Hector better. _

"Do you remember we have an appointment at Elite Autos today?"

"Yes."

"Ranger said to ask you to drive. Do you have time to take me to the police station first? I need to pick up some paperwork."

"Yes no trouble, Chica. After appointment we can stop at bakery. You want something sweet, no? We no tell Ranger." He said winking at me.

"Hector you spoil me." I said.

"Spoil?" Hector asked. _I need to improve my Spanish._

"You're too nice." I tried again.

"Never too nice for you."

I leaned over and kissed Hector on the cheek. "Meet me at my desk at twelve-thirty?"

"Si."

"Adios!" I called over my shoulder.

"Adios." Hector called already turning back to this work.

On the way back to my desk I stopped by Lester's office to make plans for lunch, and to tell him that Ranger and I thought I should meet with Fuchsia. Once everything was settled I went my back to my desk to get some research done on the Blades and their criminal activities.

My spidey sense was telling me that they weren't here to infringe on the drug market. That might be the front they were putting up but I was sure it was something else. They'd gone to a lot of expense and effort to move people to Trenton and to begin establishing their reputation on Stark Street.

So far all the names Lester had given me to run checks on were twenty-five years old or younger. Lester said his contacts told him that older guys were renting the apartments on Stark. I wonder if Fuchsia can give me their names or aliases. That might give us a better lead. I also wonder if there is really a Loco, or if that's just a name the stranger at my door made up.

I got up and walked over the shelf where I kept office supplies. I picked up a notepad and started jotting down questions for Fuchsia. On a second page I wrote questions for the meeting tomorrow. We needed to get a better idea of what the Blades were capable of if we were going to put an end to the threat against Rangeman, and get them off the streets of Trenton.

At eleven o'clock Lester was standing at the entry to my cubical waiting on me for lunch.

"Where do you want to go for lunch today?" Lester asked.

"I was thinking Betty's Café. It's quite and we can talk. Plus it's close by, I need to be back in time to leave for a couple appointments with Hector."

"Bakery or Pedicure?"

"Bakery," I said.

Lester just shook his head in disbelief. "When I first met Hector he was the scariest gang banger in Newark. People crossed the street to avoid him. Now he's driving around a white girl from Chambersburg, spoiling her with cookies and pedicures. You are a remarkable person Stephanie Plum."

"I'm not special Hector is a nice guy. I like him. We have fun together."

"Like I said you're remarkable."

Can Lester help Stephanie figure out how to handle the gentler, kinder Ranger? Will Ranger buy another car? What will happen at Joe's house? Does Fuchsia know more than she's telling Lester? So much can happen in just a short time. Stick around it's starting to get interesting!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are Janet Evanovich's creations. No cars were hurt in this chapter, even though Stephanie will be surrounded by at least a million dollars of sleek imported motors.

I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun. Do not expect perfection.

Enjoy!

Distance

On our way out the door to lunch we ran into Tank. He was standing by the elevators rubbing his bald head and muttering to himself. I'd not seen him this stressed out since he asked me to join the staff here full time.

"What's wrong Big Guy?" I asked.

"It's Lula, she called me from Vinnie's; she wanted to know if I could help her with a skip. A guy named LeRoy Washington."

Before I could stop myself I sucked in a breath and took a step back. "You're going to help her right? She shouldn't go pick him up alone. He's bad news."

I'd never told anyone but I'd tangled with LeRoy once. He knocked me around pretty good. Then he left me lying in the grass of his neighbor's yard. I was pretty shaken up after it was over. Somehow I managed to limp back to my car. A couple days later he was arrested on another charge with no bond.

"You know something about this guy?" Tank asked.

"Yeah I had a scuffle with him once. It wasn't pretty. He left me with a black eye, busted lip and some pretty ugly bruises on my arms," I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone to call Lula.

"White girl! I can't believe I ain't talked to you all day," Lula yelled into the cell phone.

"Lula don't go after LeRoy Washington without a good backup. Promise me."

"You must been talking to Tank. I just called him a few minutes ago about helping me. I got a bad feeling about this here guy."

"You're feeling is right. Promise?"

"Alright, alright I promise," Lula said.

"Thanks Lula. I'll call you later," I said.

"Sure thing, maybe we can have a girl's night soon," Lula said.

"Tank please find someone to go with her. I don't want her to get hurt. This LeRoy is a real asshole."

"I will Bomber; I'm going to call and tell her when she's ready to go after him to call me personally."

"Thank you, Tank. I worry about her going after skips by herself. It's not safe. Even you guys take a backup when you do an apprehension. If Vinnie wasn't so cheap he would hire someone to help her."

"So where are you two going?" Tank asked as we were stepping off the elevator.

"Lunch," I said. "Why don't you go pick up Lula and meet us? Then after you eat you can go get LeRoy."

"Sounds like a good idea. Where are you two going?" Tank asked.

"Betty's Café, I was hoping for Shorty's or even Pino's but Stephanie wants Betty's" Lester sighed. " She wants baked chicken and salad. Sometimes I think she's been possessed by Ranger's eating habits."

"That's not funny Lester Santos! I am not that bad! I'm saving calories for dinner at Joe's tonight. Besides we can't eat pizza for every single meal."

With that I climbed behind the wheel, started the engine and buckled my seatbelt. Lester and Tank stood there staring at each other. I'm sure they were surprised that I just said I couldn't eat pizza for every meal. Finally I honked the horn to get them moving. The sound echoed through the garage and I heard both men say a few choice words.

"Damn Beautiful that was mean," Lester said tugging at his ears.

"You two were just standing there making eyes at each other," I said giving Lester a wicked grin.

Five minutes later we were sitting at a table in café. Lester was on the phone talking to a random girl. I knew she was the flavor of the week because his voice was a couple octaves deeper and kept growling into the phone. I don't know how he meets these bimbos. There seems to be an endless supply in Lester's life.

The waitress came across the floor carrying two glasses of water. She was a heavy set middle aged woman who looked exhausted and in no mood for any trouble. She sat down the water and pointed to the menus tucked behind the napkin dispenser on the table. Lester gave the lady a friendly smile and mouthed thank you. Instantly the waitress' manner changed from grumpy to ecstatic.

"Les I want to talk to you about Ranger."

"Okay."

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Lester asked.

"What if going on date, and being nice to me is all just a game to get me in bed again."

"Do you think it is?"

I shrugged my shoulders and dropped my eyes down to look at the worn Formica on the table.

"Like I said I'm scared."

Lester took my hand in his. After a minute he cleared his throat. I looked at him, hoping he had the answers to my problems.

"I'm pretty sure he's being sincere, Steph. I know the timing is questionable, but knowing you might meet someone else maybe scared him too."

"Do you think I should still go out with John?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Yes, I do. It's been a long time since I met someone new. I'd like to see if there's a spark. It's funny I know because there's so much chemistry between Ranger and I, but what if that's all it can ever be? He's told me so many times that we doesn't do relationships. What if John is my chance at something normal? Something permanent?"

"Beautiful there's only one way to find out the answer to that, you have to go on the date." Lester said.

I knew he was right. I nodded my head. "Ranger knows about the date. He asked me the other night when we got back to Rangeman." I said.

"What'd he say about it?" Lester asked.

"He said not to forget that he's willing to work very hard for what he wants."

"Do you think that's what he's doing? Working for what he wants?" Lester asked.

"Maybe but I'm not sure really what he wants." I said, shaking my head.

"The only way to find out is to ask him," Lester said.

I knew he was right about that too, but I wasn't sure how to ask Ranger. It was something I was going to have to think about. I didn't want to be played a fool again.

I rolled my eyes and plopped a menu down in front of Lester. After a couple minutes Lula and Tank arrived. I waved at the waitress who didn't budge from behind the counter where she was currently leaning on her elbows.

"Huh," said Lula, "I guess she didn't see you."

"Guess not," I agreed.

Lula waved her arms over her head attempting to get the waitresses' attention. If Lula were not a plus size black woman in a lemon colored spandex dress I might have believed she missed seeing her.

"I'll go over there what would you like to drink?" I asked Lula.

"I want a coke," Lula said.

"I'll just have water, Bomber," said Tank.

Just as I was about to stand up Lester ended his phone call and waved the waitress over by just raising a finger in the air. She snapped to attention hurried to over to our table.

"Huh," Lula said crossing her arms across her ample chest. "Ain't that somethin'."

I just gave Les my best Jersey girl glare and shook my head. In response he gave me a palms up I don't know gesture.

The drinks were delivered in a timely manner and the waitress was again resting against the counter.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" I asked everyone at the table. Everyone nodded and I looked at Les. "Can you get her to take our order?"

"Sure Beautiful. I can probably get her to do just about anything. After all they don't call me Sexy Santos for nothing."

"I've never heard anyone call you Sexy Santos," I said rolling my eyes again.

We spent the rest of the meal talking about sports and joking around. My melancholy mood was lifted by the end of lunch. I said goodbye to Lula promising we would get pedicures soon. When Tank opened the door to his Range Rover for her she gave him a gentle smile that gave me hope that they might have a future together.

Hector was driving my BMW toward the police department. The moon roof was open and I'd turned on my iPod. Currently Steven Tyler and Areosmith were blasting through the speakers. No doubt Ranger would confiscate my iPod if he knew anything but soothing classical music was being played in this car. Hector's lips were slightly turned up into a grin and I knew it was my singing that he enjoying more than the music. As we rounded the corner to toward TPD, Hector turned my tunes down. I gave him a smile and he winked at me. Hector pulled the car into the secure lot at behind the station.

"I walk you to door and wait outside. You have panic button, no?" Hector asked in broken English.

"Yes in my pocket."

Hector got out of the car and jogged around to my door to help me out. He took my elbow and guided me to the entrance. He opened the door for me and I disappeared inside.

"Hi Stephanie!" Robin called across the crowded lobby of the processing intake department.

"Robin how are you today?"

"I'm great. I was going to call you Bobby came in a couple days ago and we spent a few minutes chatting, then he asked me for a date."

"That's great!" I said.

"Thank you Stephanie. He may have never noticed me if you hadn't helped," Robin said.

"All I did, was plant a little seed. Anything that happened after that was because of each of you."

"Are you looking for Joe?" Robin asked.

"No I need to pick up a report. The break-in at Pacer, Huddleston, and Warner," I said. "I talked to Eddie yesterday he said it was ready."

"You know where to go," Robin said.

"All too well," I said. "Call me and tell me how the date goes. I'm really happy for you."

"I will. Bye Stephanie."

"Talk to you soon, Robin."

I was walking out of the Records Department when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Cupcake."

"Joe what's up?"

"I was about to call you, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely I've been day dreaming about that pasta all day. I know I'll have to run an extra mile or two but it will be so worth it."

Putting a thumb on my chin and tilting my head up Joe assessed my face. "Sono preoccupato. Sei troppo sottile, e gli occhi sono stanchi." (I'm worried. You're too thin, and your eyes are tired.)

"I've been dieting and excersing, that's all. No need to worry."

"Lei ha un corpo costruito per il peccato, ma si va disfacendo. Stasera ho intenzione di darti da mangiare pasta, pane, tiramisù, e un sacco di vino rosso. Si sta andando ad amarla. Più tardi." Joe said leaning in close to whisper in my ear. (You have a body built for sin, but it is wasting away. Tonight I'm going to feed you pasta, bread, tiramisu, and a lot of red wine. You're going to love it.)

"Be careful, Joe." I said placing a hand on cheek.

"I'll call when I can," Joe said giving me a quick kiss on top of the head. Then turning and walking down the hall toward his office.

When Hector and I arrived at Elite Auto I noticed Ranger's Cayenne parked near the entrance. I checked my lip gloss in the vanity mirror. Hector opened my door and took my Tory Burch satchel from me. He took my elbow in his other hand guiding me into the dealership. Ranger stood next to a Mercedes AMG talking to Isaac Gold the owner if the dealership.

Ranger was dressed in a black cashmere sweater, black slacks, and Gucci loafers. Standing there talking to Mr. Gold arms crossed across his chest, eyes assessing the car in front of them. It always amazed me how Ranger could acclimate to his environment with so much ease.

Ranger gave a small nod when noticed me watching him from across the sales floor. Gold's eyes followed Ranger's and his face immediately broke into a huge smile as he walked over to greet me.

"Miss. Plum it is wonderful to see you again."

"It's very nice again see you Mr. Gold." I said reaching out to take both his hands in mine.

Gold was probably my Grandma Mazur's age. He had thick silver hair, and charming grey eyes. Today he was dressed in a white shirt, wrinkled Dockers. Around his neck was a wide paisley tie straight in orange and brown. Everything about him screamed second rate used car dealer. Instead he was the owner of the largest import car dealership in New Jersey.

"Such a pretty girl," Mr. Gold said. "I have two sons. Both are single. Something to keep in mind."

"You're sweet. I'll keep that in mind Mr. Gold," I said giving him my biggest smile.

Ranger had made his way over listening to the exchange. When Gold turned to him again Ranger smiled a half smile and said "You have excellent taste in cars and women, sir. I have a technician here who is going to design your system will it be acceptable for him to have a look around unescorted?"

Mr. Gold agreed and Ranger nodded his head indicating for Hector to begin his work.

Ranger went over the details of the release for background checks, and a sample contact. Mr. Gold asked lots of questions. Ranger answered each one with the patience of Job. When Mr. Gold was satisfied and the contracts signed we shook hands. Ranger and GoId walked back out to the sales floor while packed my bag with the contacts and forms.

When I walked back out to the showroom floor I saw Ranger and Gold standing near a sleek black convertible. After a second I registered the car as a Porsche Boxster. It was nearly identical to the one I'd destroyed a couple years back.

Ranger and Gold shook hands and I overheard Ranger on his cell phone asking his bank to courier over a cashier's check to Elite Autos. Then he called Tank to make the arrangements to have the car picked up and delivered to Haywood.

_Unbelievable._

"Ready to go Chica?" Hector asked taking my bag and opening the door to the outside.

"Yes," I said walking through the open door, flashing a huge smile at him.

Just as we stepped out into the bright afternoon sun the unmistakable sound of gun fire rang through the air. My body flew across the black asphalt and I felt the air rush from my lungs. I hit the ground hard.

"Stay," Hector commanded. Tucking me behind the front wheel well of the Cayenne. Without a word he ran in the direction of the street and Ranger with his gun drawn. My sweet friend Hector had disappeared instantly. Hector the Protector was now present.

I sat as still as possible. My knees tucked under my chin slightly rocking back and forth. I was scared. Without thinking I reached behind me and pulled my gun from the holster. I held the gun in my hands and waited. A few minutes later Hector knelt beside me placing a gentle hand on my arm.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked looking around the parking lot. "Oh my god is he hurt?"

"He's fine Chica."

I started pushing myself to my feet. Struggling against Hector to stand up I needed to see that Ranger was safe with my own eyes. I managed to get to my feet and walked around to the end of the SUV.

"Ranger?" I called out into the parking lot. There was no answer.

"RANGER?" I yelled my voice cracking a little bit.

"RANGER?" I yelled my voice desperate and full of fear.

I turned back to Hector, "Are you sure he's not hurt?"

"Si."

Ranger had to be here somewhere. He wouldn't just leave me. "Ranger?" I called out again.

I was having trouble breathing. I knew a panic attack was only seconds away. I kept turning around in a circle trying to find him. Images of him lying on the ground bleeding were sweeping through my mind. Then I heard Scog's laughter. The memory of Ranger being shot, his body falling to the ground flashed in front of my eyes. I couldn't catch my breath. My chest felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my toes. The world was closing in on me. I really wanted Ranger.

"Ranger?" This time my voice was a whisper. "Ranger?"

"Babe." Ranger's voice was level and calm. I spun on my heel, gun pointed in the direction of his voice. "They're gone Stephanie." Ranger said taking step toward me.

"S-s-scrog." I stammered.

"No Babe. It's me, Ranger. Look at me."

I lowered the gun to my side and I felt Ranger's hand reach out to take it from me. He tucked the gun into his waistband. Without a word he scooped me up off the ground walking me toward the car. I rested my head on his shoulder. As soon as I felt his arms around me a few tears fell from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I kept saying.

"Breathe. You've got to breathe." I heard Ranger's voice low and soothing in my ear. "You're safe. I'm never going to let anybody hurt you. I swear. Breathe, breathe."

"I'm trying. I'm sorry," I said. Ranger was beeping the locks on the BMW, while I was clinging to his neck.

"No bring her inside. I've called the police," Gold called from the doorway of his dealership.

One of the salesmen brought me a bottle of water. Another gave me a box of tissue. I guess I was a mess. They all seemed to be concerned about me.

"Beautiful," Lester said as soon as he came through the doors. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Les. Just a little scared. I haven't been shot at in a while."

"Let's try to make it a while before someone shoots at you again. I know that'd make me feel better," Lester said.

"Me too."

There were sirens sounding off in the distance. After a couple minutes see two of Trenton's patrol cars pulling into the lot. Hector went outside and stood guard while Ranger talked to the police. After a few minutes a young man I'd never met came inside to take a statement from Gold.

"Miss. Plum? I'm Officer Clarion," he said. "Can you tell me what you saw today?"

"I never saw the car or the shooters. It happened so quickly. There's really nothing I can tell you."

"Can you tell me any reason someone might want to harm you or your associates Miss. Plum?"

This guy must be new, really new. I wasn't really sure where to start. How do you explain that the possibilities might be endless? Just myself alone there were hundreds of people I'd brought in as a bounty hunter, Hector surely had made plenty of foes during his time on the streets. There was really no way to explain Ranger's work as a Black Op Contractor. I knew the man and sometimes I thought his life seemed like something from a novel or movie.

"Cupcake are you okay?" Joe asked coming through the door into the sales floor.

"Joe, thank goodness," I said standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his strong arms wrap around my back and he gave me a gentle squeeze. I leaned into his embrace a little more. He held on to me for a couple minutes. Pulling back from his embrace Joe let his arms fall to his side.

"Officer Clarion asked me if I knew of anyone that might want to hurt me or my associates." Joe's face split into a huge grin. "Who's with you today beside Manoso?"

"Hector."

"Hector? Remind me again?" Joe asked looking perplexed.

"My height, shaved head, Columbian, two teardrop tattoos."

"Yeah I've met him. He doesn't speak a lot of English. He's done some time but he's been out of jail for almost ten years. Still doesn't like cops."

"Ranger trusts him to be my bodyguard," I said. "He's always kind to me." I couldn't help the defensive tone in my voice.

"It's okay Cupcake, Manoso wouldn't let anyone he didn't trust guard you. From what the guys out front told me Hector threw you to the ground and covered you with his own body. That's noble."

"I'll take care of your statement. You just wait here for Ranger and Hector they're almost done outside," Joe said, squeezing my arm, and then shaking hands with Lester. "I need to head back to the station. Paperwork from the murders this morning. See you tonight."

As Joe was walking out Hector was walking in. Joe said something I couldn't hear to Hector. They shook hands and Joe continued through the door. Ranger was still talking to the cops outside; Joe walked over and said something to the uniforms they got in their squad car and drove away. Joe nodded at Ranger and then got in his department issued sedan and left.

For the first time I realized the elbow of my sweater is ripped and my knees are bloody messes. A quick inventory of my body showed that was the only damage. "Are you okay? I asked Hector.

"Si, I okay. You okay?" Hector asked.

"Yes thank you for protecting me."

Hector never spoke he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Hector, changing the subject.

"Boss say you can go home if you want. Still want to go the bakery? I pay."

"I'd love to go to the bakery but I won't take your money," I said.

This is the same argument we have every time Hector takes me anywhere while he's on Bomber duty. He always pays. It seems to be important to him. I always offer to pay because as sweet as it is, it isn't his job to pay for my pastries and pedicures.

I also know that he pays out of his own pocket; because I have a Rangeman credit card and I once tried to use it to pay for lunch. He told me that Ranger would not pay for his meal with a friend. I really think it's a cultural thing. Lester and Ranger were the same way. Joe was just as bad. I knew that his Italian upbringing demanded he pay for anything we did together.

"Babe," Ranger said as he finally opened the door to the building where I'd been waiting for the better part of an hour.

Hearing his voice was more comfort than anything else in the world. As he stepped inside I jumped from the chair and leaped into his arms. I felt Ranger's body rock back slightly as his arms caught me and pressed me into his strong body. After a couple minutes Ranger sat me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me," I said. Looking around to see Hector and Gold both standing there smiling. Lester was checking out a Range Rover. I guess he was still shopping for a new vehicle.

"Don't apologize, Babe. I enjoy you throwing your body at me," Ranger said directly into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile. Playful Ranger is one of my favorites.

"I'm going to speak to Mr. Gold try to stay in his good graces. You wait here with Lester."

"Where's Hector going?" I asked.

"TPD is impounding the Cayenne it's got a few bullet holes in it. Hector is meeting Hal at the yard to take care of the paperwork and a few technicalities."

"Technicalities?" I asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay with Lester."

"What does he mean technicalities?" I asked Lester. Walking over to where he was now looking at a Lexus LS SUV.

"Trackers, cameras, you know that sort of stuff," he said.

"Oh," I said. Thinking this might be one of those legally gray areas.

"Miss. Plum," said Gold. "I am sorry that our meeting ended such a horrible way. I was explaining to Mr. Manoso, that it is possible that the shots were meant for our offices here rather than Rangeman. As I told the police earlier I upset a couple of guys when I had their cars repossessed for lack of payment. The company that I use for that service warned me that they were bad news."

"Stephanie I told Mr. Gold we would run background checks on the men who owned the repossessed cars and the vehicles to see if we can be of assistance to the police," Ranger said.

"Of course, I will handle those searches myself. I'll be in touch over the next couple days," I said, reaching out to take Gold's hand.

"Beauty, brains and courage; you're quite a woman Miss. Plum." Gold said squeezing my hand and giving me a flirtatious wink.

"Thank you." I felt a light blush creep up my cheeks. I gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Gold we won't be taking up anymore of your time. Thank you for everything. Stephanie will be in touch," Ranger said.

I walked toward the Explorer with Lester. The part of me that was still shaken up over the shooting earlier wanted to ride with Ranger. The part of me that was in self-preservation mode from Ranger was determined to get in the Explorer.

"Babe, this is your car," Ranger said opening the passenger side door of the BMW.

"Yes but Lester and I were going to see to an informant."

"You need to clean up and have Bobby look at your knees," Ranger said.

When I didn't immediately respond to his words Ranger took a few steps toward us.

"Babe." This time it means you're getting in this car one way or the other.

I looked at Lester "Guess I'd better go with Ranger."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Haywood," Lester gave me a kiss on the head, "Remember we're going to Cancun when this is over."

"Believe me I think about it a couple thousand times a day."

An hour later my knees had been cleaned and bandaged. I'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a Rangeman jacket. I was sitting in the fifth floor break room eating a banana, wishing it was covered ice cream, chocolate syrup, nuts and cherries. Ranger was in his office with the door closed. Tank was sitting behind his desk rubbing his head looking slightly dazed. Things were getting tense. We'd been chasing our tails for almost a week.

_Have I only been here a week? It feels like a lifetime ago I was living in my condo. Sharing morning runs with Lester. I miss my independence. I miss my home. I really needed to talk to Fuchsia tonight. _

I'm sorry this update has been slow in coming. In the next chapter we meet Fuchsia.

To everyone that's taken the time to write me a message or review THANKS! It makes me feel special to know you enjoy reading my writing as much as I like creating it.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The world of Plum is the creative genius of Janet Evanovich.

I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun. Do not expect perfection.

A couple of people have asked about a Ranger point of view from the night of the date. Since this story is written solely from Stephanie's point of view I hadn't thought of writing one. I've been thinking about it and I think I have a pretty good idea for a chapter about Ranger's thoughts and feelings that night.

If you think it'd be fun to read then I'll write it up and post it as a separate story (one shot). I don't want to mess up the flow of this story by going back a few chapters to present Ranger's POV. Let me know what you think. ~R

Enjoy!

I can hear the locks tumble and my heart skips a beat. Ranger. I turn to look at the foyer waiting for him to appear. Slowly he comes into the room his eyes locking with mine. The contact is piercing. He's trying to tell me something, but what? I look at him afraid to look away. Slowly he's closing the distance. Then he's gone.

"Ranger?" I scream.

Panic takes control of my body. My heart stops. I see him again. No this time it's Scrog.

"No!" I scream. The scream is so loud I'm sure that they can hear me miles away.

There's blood everywhere. It's covering me. Ranger's blood, it's on my hands and my arms. There's blood covering my shirt. I can feel it splattered on my face.

"Ranger!" I screamed again, "Oh god! No!"

"Hey Bomber, wake up. It's a dream wake up."

My body jerks awake and I realize I'm not in my old apartment. I'm safe in the break room at Rangeman. Tank is squatting next to the chair talking to me in a low easy voice. I can feel tears filling my eyes. Men are running from all over the control room guns drawn. I can see through my tears that they are trying to figure out the threat. I guess they heard me screaming. I can't stop the sobs and the tears. I'm embarrassed, my secret is out. I'm not Wonder Woman after all.

Ranger comes running full speed into the room. He kneels in front of me and takes me into his arms. He feels warm and strong. I can't stop myself from falling into him. I love how Ranger always makes me feel safe. I turn my head into his neck and hide my face from all the eyes watching me now.

"Make them go away, please."

"Babe." This time Babe is a word of reassurance a source of comfort.

"Please, I'm embarrassed."

"It's okay everybody, Bomber's fine. Go back to work." Tanks voice booms across the control room.

"Let's go." Ranger said wrapping an arm under my knees lifting me up off the chair. Ranger kicked the door to his office closed. He sat down on the couch holding me in his lap. We sat there in silence for a long time. My hand resting over his heart letting the steady rhythm comfort me, he is my anchor.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. Ranger pushed my hair back and kissed my cheek. I tried to lift off his lap but his arms remained strongly wrapped around me. Before I could protest Ranger kissed my cheek again.

"Don't move," he whispered into my ear.

The feel of his breath on my ear sent a shiver up my spine.

"Enter," Ranger barked to the person on the other side of the door.

Tank opened the door. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Come on in Tank," I said. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry about me, or the guys. No one's going to bother you about what happened. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're probably just shaken up after the shooting earlier."

I gave Tank a weak smile. "Thanks Big Guy."

"Also Morelli called and said he's got to cancel dinner tonight caught a new case. He asked you to call him later."

"Did he say what time he'd be done?" I asked.

"No he didn't say, but the control room heard there was an armed robbery and murder on Hamilton near the Burg about an hour ago."

"Okay."

"If there's nothing else I'm going to head back to my office."

Ranger and Tank shared an ESP moment and then he left. I leaned my head back onto Ranger's shoulder soaking up as much as him I could. After I few minutes I decided it was time to talk. There were two things I was sure of, Ranger would do anything to help me, and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ranger I need help. I can't go on like this."

"I know, Babe. What do you want to do?" Ranger asked. "Anything I can do to help you I will."

"I think it's time I saw a professional. I'm not sure if I need a doctor or a psychiatrist. I'm not even sure how to find a psychiatrist." I said, as tears filled my eyes again, and my face filled with a deep blush. Not sure of Ranger's reaction to my words I hid my face in my hands afraid I would see disappointment in his eyes. Ranger dipped his head down and pressed his face into my hair.

Ranger lifted his head and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Let me help you, I might know someone. Your insurance here will cover the cost. I don't want you to not get help because of money. You told me the other night before you didn't see a doctor because you couldn't afford it. I wish you'd come to me then. I would have given you the money."

"I couldn't take your money Ranger. I'm not your responsibility."

"No price, even if you need money. I'd give it to you in a heartbeat."

I nodded and stood up from his lap. "I think I'll go up to the apartment and freshen up my makeup. Lester and I are supposed to go see Fuchsia today."

"Since your plans with Morelli are canceled would you like to have dinner with me? Maybe we could grab something at Pino's or I could Ella prepare something."

"Dinner would be nice. Could we maybe go to Martino's?" I asked.

"Martino's the Cuban place? I didn't know you liked Martino's." Ranger said raising up that one damn eyebrow.

"Lester and I go there sometimes. I love the rice dish with chicken."

"Arroz Con Pollo."

"Yes that's it." I said. "Oh, and the flan."

Ranger was giving me an almost smile. "Of course the flan."

"Call me when you and Lester are done." Ranger said leaning down and giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

One hour later Lester and I were sitting outside the security gate in front of the safe house of Garden Street. We had a bucket of chicken, a box of pastries and a couple of frozen casseroles from Ella's freezer. I'd also raided Ella's supply closet for fancy bath products. I'd been stuck in Ranger's apartment a couple times. I knew that these were the things I wanted for comfort. Well these things and Ranger's sheets, with Ranger in them of course.

Lester rolled down the window of the black Volkswagen Jetta and punched a series of numbers into the keypad. The gate slid back and we drove through. Lester and unloaded the things we'd brought with us and walked up to the house. Lester knocked on the door and a small black woman with long blonde hair chocolate colored skin and black eyes opened the door. She was dressed in black spandex pants and a red fitted t-shirt.

"Les you sexy thang I knew you couldn't stay away too long. You missin' me already?"

"Fuchisa I'd like you to meet my friend Stephanie."

"I know who she is. You's Ranger's woman. Girl if I was you I'd never let that fine lookin' man outta my sight."

"Ranger is not exactly the kind of man you can keep under your thumb." I said. "We brought you some food and a few bath products. If there's anything else you need let me know and I can have someone from Rangeman deliver it."

"Ain't you sweet. I keep tellin' Lester he needs him a sweet woman to take care of him. He's a nice man, he should have him a pretty wife and coupla kids."

"No way! I'm not done playing the field," Lester said as he was making his third trip from the car this time carrying the casseroles.

"Someday you're going to run out of field to play," I retorted.

"Not a chance Beautiful," Lester said waggling his eyebrows.

I looked at Fuchsia and she rolled her eyes. Yep, she's got a Jersey girl attitude. I followed Lester into the kitchen to help him put away the things we'd brought.

"Fuchsia did you grow up here in New Jersey?" I asked.

"My real name's Kim. I grew up in Philly. A few years ago I caught a ride to Trenton with a john that was a regular of mine. I've been here ever since."

"Why did you come to Trenton, Kim?"

"I wanted to try to start over. Thought I'd get a job as a waitress and go to cosmetology school. I tried but I couldn't get an apartment with no money. Then school like that costs mo' money I still didn't have. So I figure turn a few tricks you know make some money. That's the thang 'bout hookin' once you start it's hard to stop."

_Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Lula about Kim. Maybe Lula will have some ideas about how to get her off the streets. Lula was able to turn her life around and stop working as a hooker. There has to be a way to help Kim do the same. She seems like a sweet girl who's just lost her way. Maybe I can get Ranger to help her get started finically, or we can help her find a respectable job that would pay enough to get her off the streets. _

"Kim do you know a man that goes by the name Loco?" I asked.

"Yeah, Loco ain't no man. He's a kid. He might be eighteen, but he don't look like it. He lives on Stark in one of them Blades apartments. When he ain't sellin' crack, he's makin' money sellin' fake designer sunglasses and watches, you know Louis Vuitton, Rolex, Chanel that sorta stuff."

"Where do you think he's getting that kind of merchandise?" I asked. "Even the fake stuff is pretty expensive."

"He's gotta be stealin' it." Kim said. "It's good fake stuff too. I bought a pair of Chanel sunglasses off him. They're good if you didn't know you'd swear they'd be real."

"Do you have them here with you?"

"Yeah in my purse. It's a Louis Vuitton." Kim said giving me a wink and a smile.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Sure girl, hang on."

"Beautiful what are you thinking?" Lester asked.

"I think I might know why the Blades are moving into Trenton. They're smuggling in counterfeit merchandise. I'm betting they bring it in here and then move it to Atlantic City, Philadelphia, Boston, and New York City. Trenton is in the middle and close by makes it the perfect place to run an operation like this."

"But we know they're selling drugs, we've seen them. Besides how much money do you think they could make off selling knock-off sunglasses and watches?"

"It's not just sunglasses and watches. I bet you that if I ask Kim she'll tell you she bought that Louis Vuitton purse on the street. A real Vuitton purse will cost $1000 minimum." I said.

Lester let out a low whistle. "I've seen a good fake sell on the street in New York for a few hundred dollars. Probably the fakes were made in a sweatshop somewhere for a few dollars. There's a lot of money to be made in counterfeit goods."

Kim came back into the living room with her Louis Vuitton, and the sunglasses.

"Oh wow, that's a Neverfull. It's beautiful. Can I have a look?"

"Sure. It's a good fake huh? It's even got a serial number inside." Kim said.

I took my time examining the purse. It was an excellent copy. If I hadn't been dreaming of owning a Louis Vuitton since I was a teenager; I might not have picked up on the subtle differences from the real thing. The sunglasses looked good, the lens were nice, the fame seemed to have a lot of weight to it.

"Where'd you buy this purse?" I asked.

"From a guy goes by the name Zeta, I don't know his real name." Kim said.

"Is he part of the Blades?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's been on Stark for a while though. He don't live with the kids. He got his own place. One night me and another girl were workin' on the corner near his apartment. He was braggin' bout havin' a bunch merchandise upstairs. The next day he brought a coupla' bags down to show off. I bought this one for two hundred dollars, he gave me deal on count he wanted me to keep an eye out for cops while he loaded up a couple boxes in his car."

"Have you seen him moving boxes to his car lately?" Lester asked.

"Nah, the kids move it. Mostly in garbage bags. I noticed they got numbers on them. They ain't scared of the cops no mo' either. They movin' the stuff around in broad daylight. Since they been doin' it for a while now and ain't been caught then they don't got a reason to be scared I don't guess."

"Kim you've been a big help. I can't think you enough," I said standing up and hugging her.

"Lester and I are going to go back to Rangeman now. If you need anything call Les' cell phone or the switchboard and ask for me. I'll be by tomorrow to check on you. How about I bring a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Kim said.

"Shorty's or Pino's?" I asked.

"Shorty's. Pino's is a cop place." Kim said.

"I've been telling you that for years Beautiful." Lester said, giving me a smile that'd melt an iceberg in just a few seconds.

"I'm calling a core team meeting in fifteen minutes," I said to Ranger as I rode back toward Haywood with Lester.

"I take it the meeting with Fuchisa went well?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah. It went great," I said. "Finally I think we've got something to build this case around."

"See you in fifteen minutes." Ranger said before hanging up the phone.

Lester and I spent the next hour going over the details of my conversation with Fuchsia. Everyone was pleased that we had direction for the first time since we started trying to figure out what the Blades were doing in Trenton. Ranger put in a call to a friend at the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. He was very interested in what we'd uncovered and agreed to be at the meeting tomorrow with TPD and the FBI. Aside from being shot at and the nightmare I'd had when I dozed off in the break room it turned out to be a pretty good day. When the meeting broke up everyone went their separate ways.

Lester had a date with a random girl. Bobby said he and Robin were getting together for coffee. Tank was going home to his cats. That just left me and Ranger.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go, Babe," Ranger said I was exiting the elevator onto the fourth floor.

"Sure, I'll be in my apartment."

When I closed the door behind me I pulled out my phone and called my mom. I didn't know if she'd heard about the shooting, even if she had we'd agreed when I stopped working for Vinnie we'd stop discussing any incidents that might come up since my employment at Rangeman wasn't in the field. That agreement has made both our lives so much better.

"Hi Mom."

"Stephanie. Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine Mom. How are you and Dad?

"We're fine dear. Your Grandma is driving me a little crazy. She's leaving tomorrow on a bus trip to Atlantic City. She's like a kid going to camp."

"She'll have fun Mom, and I think you need the break as much as she does."

"Probably, I just worry. You know she's always getting into some kind of trouble."

"Listen Mom I only have minute and I wanted to tell you something before you heard it through the Burg-vine," I said.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked. I could almost hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm fine Mom, really. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out on a date tomorrow night. The man's name is John Ludano."

"Ludano, that's an Italian name isn't' it dear?"

"Yes, he's Italian. He's also from Philadelphia. I met him at work. Rangeman is installing a security systems in his jewelry stores."

"I see."

"So do you like this man, Stephanie?"

"I don't know Mom. I don't really know him."

"You know I'd always hoped things would work out with Joseph. You've been broken apart for a while now. It's probably good you're dating. It will help you see things clearly."

"Thanks Mom."

"I want you to be happy Stephanie."

"I know Mom, and thanks."

"Will you come to dinner soon?"

"How about Sunday, can I bring Lester?"

"You know Lester is always welcome at our table. Tell him I'm making a ham. I know how he likes ham."

"I will Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone I did a couple touch ups to my hair and make-up, and slipped into a red scoop neck sweater that showed off a little bit of cleavage and looked good with the jeans I was wearing. I added some big hoop earrings and gold watch. I was ready.

Just as I took one last look in the mirror I heard a knock on the door. As always Ranger was right on time; I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Babe."

Please don't hate me. I'm going to put both dates in the same chapter. I have a plan. You'll see what it is in a day or two I promise. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The world of Plum is the creative genius of Janet Evanovich.

I've tried to edit closely but this is just a hobby so it's for fun. Do not expect perfection. THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER THERE ARE GOING TO BE MISTAKES!

Here it is…

"Babe."

"Hi Ranger, let me grab my purse and jacket."

"Let's go Babe," Ranger said giving me a killer smile.

We walked down the four flights of stairs to the garage and Ranger guided me over to the Turbo. He opened the door for me and waited until I was settled and my seat belt was fastened. Ranger must have noticed the view of my cleavage because he seemed momentarily distracted, and I swear I heard him growl.

When Ranger pulled the car out of the garage he reached across the console and took my hand in his. Lifting my hand to his lips he planted a soft kiss across my knuckles and then pressed an open mouth kiss into the palm of my hand, and then my wrist. Gently he laid my open palm across the top of his thigh and then covered my hand with his.

By Ranger's standards this gesture wasn't erotic. But somehow because it was Ranger it felt very sexual. The muscles of strong thigh flexed under my hand when he switched his foot from pedal to pedal. I looked across the car at Ranger's profile. Was it possible that after all this time, all the mistakes and stupid things we'd said and done that we could try to be together? If so what would that look like? How can you have a life with a man who doesn't believe in commitment?

"Table for two," Ranger said to the host inside the front doors of Martino's.

"Follow me please," the young host said walking up toward a table in the middle of the restaurant.

A small smile crept across my face. How was Ranger going to handle sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant? This could be interesting.

The young host placed the menus on the table and I reached out my hand to pull out my chair.

"Mr. Manoso," called a man voice with a thick Spanish accent. "So good of you to join us tonight. Please I have your table in the back. Come. Come."

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath.

"Problem Babe?"

"No. No problem," I said as Ranger placed his hand on the small of my back leading me to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

"Ernesto Martino, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum."

"Any friend of Mr. Manoso is a friend of mine. Welcome to my restaurant Miss. Plum."

"Thank you, Please call me Stephanie."

"Then you must call me Ernesto. I'm honored you've come to dine with us tonight. It's been a long time since Mr. Manoso has been here."

Drinks were placed on the table and Ernesto disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

"I didn't order this," I said looking over at Ranger.

"It's a mojito," Ranger responded as if that explained everything.

"I know what it is," I said rolling my eyes. "I didn't order it, and rum always makes me feel funny."

"Funny?" Ranger asked raising his single eyebrow in question.

I bit my bottom lip trying to find a way to say explain that rum makes my whole body hot. I felt Ranger tug my lip from between my teeth with his thumb. A wicked grin was spreading across his face.

"Be careful you're giving away information to the enemy."

"I didn't say anything," I protested.

"Babe your face matches your sweater."

Ranger singled for the waiter who ran across the room like he'd been summoned by the devil.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Ranger asked.

"Yes. That would be nice."

"Traiga el major vino blanco en el sotano. Gracias." Ranger said. (Bring the best white wine in the cellar. Thank you.)

When the wine was brought to the table Ranger did the swirl, sniff, and sip thing. He nodded his approval and two glasses were poured. The bottle set aside on ice.

"Can you teach me to do that?" I asked.

"Teach you to do what?"

"That whole swirl, sniff and sip routine," I said.

The tips of Ranger's lips turned up into a grin. I was amusing him. "I didn't know you were into wine, I thought you preferred beer and margaritas."

"I'm curious," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

Ranger waved to the waiter and he ran across the room. The poor guy looked like he might pass out. I'm sure he'll be happy when we leave. Ranger seems to be making him nervous.

"Dos vasos limpios por favor." Ranger requested.

"You said please, you never say please."

"He looks a little stressed out I didn't want him to have a stroke. How did you know I said please?"

"I know por favor and gracias," I said rolling my eyes. "Why does everyone think my Spanish is limited to the menu at Taco Bell."

"Taco Bell?" Ranger asked.

"Nothing, just something Lester said once."

Two wine glasses were set on the table in front of us. Ranger reached over and poured a small amount of wine into each glass. I guess my first lesson in wine appreciation was about to begin.

"Wine is like sex. It is an experience that should be savored and enjoyed with all of your senses," Ranger explained in a deep husky voice. "To begin you have to hold the glass properly, by the stem."

"Why by the stem?" I asked.

"You don't want to warm the wine by holding the glass at the barrel; especially a chilled wine like this one."

"Okay that makes sense."

"So before you swirl the wine around in the glass you look at it and assess the color. Tilt the glass slightly to the side then look at the colors. A good white wine should appear blond in the middle the color should become lighter on the outsides until it looks transparent."

I followed along looking at the wine in my glass. I wasn't sure I understood completely but I did see the colors the way he explained.

"Can you see it?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, I think so. So when people look at the wine they aren't just looking for pieces of cork that might have fallen in?"

"You'd see that I'm sure, but you're judging the quality of the wine by its color spectrum. It takes practice but once you develop an eye for it you'll be able to see and understand the colors better," Ranger explained.

"Now for the swirling part, you do this to open the wine, allow oxygen in so the flavors will be stronger," Ranger explained. With a flick of his wrist the liquid started spinning around in his glass. I tried to copy his motion but I only succeeded in splashing some of it over the edge.

"Let me show you a trick." Ranger said placing his hand over mine. I was distracted for a split second by the jolt of electricity that shot through my arm to my heart. "Don't snap your wrist forward. Roll it back toward yourself, smoothly. Like this," he said moving my hand with his, "You try it."

I tried again rolling my wrist like Ranger modeled. The liquid in the glass started rolling around in a circular motion. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Got it in one, good job Babe."

"When you smell the wine you are taking in its essence. Each wine has a smell that makes it different. Unique. Like the way your perfume mingles in the air, making everything smell like rich flowers and apricots. It's so innocent and sexy at the same time," Ranger said his voice almost a whisper. "It's a smell that belongs to only you."

Ranger lifted the glass of wine to his nose. I followed his example.

"What do you smell?" he asked.

"Green apples, maybe some other fruits? I'm not sure."

"It gets easier with time."

"So now the most important part the taste and feel of the wine on your tongue," Ranger said.

My body never fails to react to Ranger. Just the thought of his tongue makes my nipples hard, and my breathing shallow. I thought I'd hidden my reaction well; I should have known that nothing gets past Ranger.

"Of course the feel and taste of you on my tongue is always amazing," Ranger said pressing his body into mine. His lips brushing against the shell of my ear. I felt chills running down my spine.

I swallowed hard and tried to control my breathing. I was keeping my eyes on the glass of wine in front of me. I knew if I looked into his eyes I'd be naked in his bed before the night was over.

"Babe." This time the word Babe just hangs in the air. It's a term of endearment.

"Humm…"

"Take small sip and let it settle across your tongue."

"It tastes like wine." I said.

"Try again, this time think about what you smelled see if you can pick out those flavors."

"I can taste green apples. I think I taste maybe vanilla?"

"I taste the vanilla too. I think I taste a hint of honeydew melon."

"This is cool. I've never had anyone take the time to teach me about wine. I always just drink what someone puts in front of me."

"There's a lot more to learn about selecting wine. I could teach you anytime you want. Just let me know."

Sitting here talking to a relaxed Ranger made me happy. I was happier than I remembered being in a long time. I felt a little tug at my heart when I realized I wanted every day of my life to be like this. I wanted to make Ranger happy. Those smiles and laughs made me feel like I was on top of the world.

When the food arrived Ranger smiled at me when I let out a little moan and my eyes rolled back in my head. Ernesto gave me a huge grin and ran back into the kitchen.

"If you moan like in front of Ernesto again I might have to cuff him to his stove to keep him from running away with you."

"Whatever. I'm sure he's too scared of you to even try to get me to run away with him. Besides I'm not going anywhere until I've had flan," I said.

"A beautiful woman can inspire a man feel more courageous than he really is," Ranger said leaning a little closer and placing a hand on the back of my chair. "I know you inspire me every day."

"I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"Never doubt it Babe," Ranger said his voice low and serious.

We ate in companionable silence and when the dishes were cleared and the bottle of wine empty Ernesto appeared at our table.

"Senor Manoso you would like coffee, no?"

"Yes I'll have coffee, the lady will have the flan," Ranger said. "Would you like a cup of coffee too?"

"No thank you just the flan."

"That flan was too die for," I said with my eyes closed savoring the last bite.

"Babe." This time Babe means it's a dessert not a life changing experience.

Ranger finished his coffee and placed a handful of cash on the table. He helped me put on my jacket and took my hand in his leading me out of the restaurant to the Porsche.

The kiss was unexpected. I could tell by the way he froze when I pushed my lips against his. In seconds he's regained his composer but let me continue to kiss him. I slid my arms around his waist and pressed closer. Ranger's kept one hand at the nape of my neck the other against the car. When I pulled away from the kiss, the smile on Ranger's face was obvious even in the dark parking lot. Ranger continued to rest his hand at the nape of my neck. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. Then opened the car door and helped me inside. When we pulled out of the parking lot of Martino's he was still smiling.

Ranger held my hand in the car all the way back to Rangeman. When we reached the door of my temporary home Ranger unlocked the door with his master key and held the door open so I could walk inside. Once the door was closed I found myself pinned against it.

"We have an early meeting tomorrow," I said breathlessly.

"I know."

Then his lips were pressed against mine. Slowly he pushed my lips apart and slid his tongue against mine. Heat trailed through my body. Ranger pressed into me, his hard body holding me against the door. I snaked my hand across his chest over his shoulder to the back of his neck. Ranger kissed the sensitive spot below my ear and one of his hands slid to my ass. His lips and tongue leaving blazing trail of kisses down my neck as he slid a thigh between my legs.

"This sweater has been driving me crazy all night," Ranger said lowering his head and running his mouth along the neckline. His other hand tunneling under the sweater; gliding across my stomach and ribs until finally it cupped my breast. When he kissed me again it was filled with passion and lust. We kissed for what felt like hours. His mouth tangling with mine, breathless whispers passed between us. Our hands were roaming touching, tracing, teasing each other. Lips and tongues teasing and tasting each other. When finally the embrace broke we were both panting and filled with desire. Eventually Ranger pushed off the wall pulling away from me.

I wrapped my arms around my body trying indifference to the chill, and brushed past Ranger into the living area of the apartment. Ranger followed me never saying a word. I sat down on the sofa and he sat on the coffee table directly in front of me. He was leaning forward studying me his arms resting on his knees.

"Tomorrow I'm going to give you the lead in the meeting. I want you to explain about the counterfeit merchandise. When we work out the plan for the investigation I want you agree to be a part of it. You don't have to be involved any more than you're comfortable with but you're instincts are always right. Plus you have an amazing talent for drawing people to you. It would have taken us weeks, maybe months to get that information out of Fuchsia."

"Kim, her name is Kim. I want to talk to you about helping her get off the streets. She deserves a better life."

"Sure, we'll work something out, whatever she wants," Ranger said reaching out and tucking a curl behind my ear. "You have a heart for helping people. It's astounding how you reach out to everyone you meet."

Ranger stopped talking and looked at me. He ran his hand down his face and let out a heavy breath of air. Dropping his head looking at the toe of his boot he didn't move for a long time. I thought he might have fallen asleep he was quiet and still for so long.

"We have a big day tomorrow, would you like to have breakfast before the meeting?"

"I'd like that. Do you think Ella would make me pancakes?" I asked.

A huge full on smile spread across Ranger's face, it was gorgeous. "Ella would love to make you pancakes. She's been asking me when she can spoil you again. I think she would make you an extra tall stack."

"I love Ella," I said.

Ranger leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He rested one hand on the outside of my thigh and the other at the nape of my neck. The kiss was sweet, tender nothing like the heated ones we'd shared against the door earlier.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Babe." And he was gone.

I woke up the next morning with Lester stretched out across my bed. He was shirtless, and his bare feet were sticking out from the bottom of the blanket. I peeked under the covers and was relieved to see he was still wearing his blue jeans.

I slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Completed my morning business and then went to the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee was starting to brew I walked back to the bedroom.

"Les, hey sweetie, it's time to get out of bed."

He didn't budge. That's strange. Lester is usually out of bed and bouncing like a tightly coiled spring by this hour of the morning. He so annoying early in the morning I've considered shooting him more than once.

"Lester are you okay? Do you need me to get Bobby?" I asked.

"No. Bobby is why I'm so tired. He _snores_. It's horrible. I was late getting home from my date last night and I opened the door to Bobby's place I heard him snoring. I just closed the door and came over here to sleep with you."

"How was your date?" I asked snuggling down into the bed next to him.

"I like Marcela. I really like her."

"Seriously? Lester "Da Playa'" Santos has feelings for a woman!" I teased.

"I want you to meet her."

I flipped over and so I could see Les' face. "You're serious."

"Yeah. I am. She's so cool and she's totally hot. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd meet her. I'd like you to be friends."

"Sure Lester I'd love to meet her."

"Thanks Beautiful," Lester said giving me a big kiss on the temple.

"I need a favor Lester. Will you be my bodyguard tonight for my date with John Ludano?"

"Sure. I could call Marcela and ask her to go with me. That way I won't look too out of place," Lester said.

"That'd be fantastic. I love you Lester. Now get out of my bed and go get me a cup of coffee while I change clothes for the gym."

A couple minutes later Lester was holding a cup of coffee through a crack in the bedroom door.

"Beautiful? Here's your coffee. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah Les come on in." I said.

"Can you do down and get Todd started on the treadmill. I'll be down in a few."

"Sure," I said. "We're family. We take care of each other."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and drank the coffee, thinking about what Lester had said about his Marcela. She must be amazing to have him so tied up in knots. Lester was not into commitment. He was into the game.

When I arrived at the gym Todd was sitting on a weight bench arms crossed not the least bit interested in exercise. When I entered the gym Todd nodded in my direction then checked the time on his watch.

"Hey Todd Lester is running a little late this morning, he wanted me to get you started. Why don't you come over here to the mat and we'll do some stretching before the treadmill."

"Sure whatever…"

"So have you been pulling monitor duty?" I asked.

"Yeah I just got off a couple hours ago. I saw you come in with the boss last night. You two looked awfully cozy. Of course I know Lester went in sometime after midnight and didn't leave until this morning."

"What? Are you monitoring me?"

"No, I just happened to notice while I was watching the monitors in the building."

"Let me give you some advice. Ranger values his privacy. Anything you see on the monitors I'd keep to myself. He frowns on his employees gossiping. If they are gossiping about him, there's a price to be paid."

"Let's start with Warrior Pose," I said. "Follow me. Good now breathe with me. Empty your lungs through your mouth and then fill them through your noses each for a count of eight. Then repeat for five reps."

"Are you sure this is right? I mean isn't this yoga? Les never makes me do yoga."

"Les asked me to lead you through your work out. These stretches will help you improve your balance mentally and physically."

"I don't need help with my balance. This is stupid," I heard Todd whisper under his breath.

"Okay switch to your right leg and repeat the breathing," I said.

A couple of the guys came into the gym to work out we greeted each other and I continued with the yoga pose I was doing. Most of the guys wear headphones or ear buds when they work out. So they couldn't hear Todd's whining. It was starting to get on my last nerve though.

"Now we're going to do triangle pose to stretch your legs some more. The same breathing exercises as before."

Todd rolled his eyes and sighed. I could tell I was bothering him. The thing was I couldn't tell why. I mean this was pretty easy work compared to what I knew Les had been making him do for the last few days. After we repeated the stretch on the other leg I decided it was time to finish the stretches.

"Okay let's run on the treadmill."

After about fifteen minutes Lester showed up, he was dressed in a tank top and low slung basketball shorts and tennis shoes. He had a smirk on his face, and I was pretty sure he'd been talking to Marcela.

"Nice of you to join us Santos," I said giving him my best Jersey girl glare.

"Sorry Beautiful, how long have you been running?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Wells you can start on the weight circuit. I'll be over to check on you in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

"I ran into Ranger, he said you were going to take the lead in the meeting."

"I'm going to recap the conversation with Kim."

Lester nodded and starting the treadmill next to me.

"How much longer do you think we're going to be staying here in the building?" I asked.

"It's hard to say, I hope not much longer. I thought you were okay with staying here for a few days."

I cut my eyes across the gym to Todd and then I looked back to Les. I knew telling Lester about what Todd said would be ugly. He'd probably beat the shit out of Todd. The alternative was to wait for Ranger to find out he was gossiping around the office about him and then he might end up in the emergency room. Since he's new maybe I could get Cal to help me talk to him about being Ranger's expectations of his privacy. Once Lester and I move back to the condos it will be a moot point anyway.

"Are we still going to Cancun when this Blades case is over?" I asked.

"Yeah we are seven days of sunshine and margaritas," Lester said wagging his eyebrows.

"What about Marcela? Do you think she'll be jealous?"

"I think that she is a girl I'm interested in, very interested in, but I'm not looking to settle down just yet. Besides this is our vacation. You and me; family.

"Sound great. I can't wait. Well I'm done for today. I'm having breakfast with Ranger. Bye."

"I'll see you on five in a little while." Lester said as I stepped off the treadmill.

I was standing on the elevator heading up to seven for breakfast I took one last look at my outfit. I'd tried to dress conservatively. I'd never taken the lead on a meeting at Rangman and I didn't want to embarrass Ranger by looking unprofessional. I'd selected black slacks and a lovely teal blouse topped with a black cardigan featuring the company logo. I'd decided to pull my curls back into a bun at the nape of my neck. Black Tory Burch wedges and I was dressed. The only jewelry I wore was the watch Ranger had given me shortly after the trip to Hawaii.

Ella was leaving the apartment as I was exiting the elevator.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning Ella."

"I hope you enjoy your pancakes."

"I'm sure they will be delicious Thank you."

"My pleasure. I enjoy cooking for you."

I walked into the apartment dropping my bag on the floor next to the sideboard. I turned the corner into the living room I could smell Ranger's shower gel. The scent I always found intoxicating. Walking past the breakfast bar found the breakfast dishes still covered on the bar. The newspaper still folded next to Ranger's plate.

Walking towards the door to Ranger's bedroom I felt a small rush of lust pool in my belly. I stepped inside and glanced at the bed only one side of the blankets and pillows had been disturbed. On the nightstand rested Ranger's guns and knife. His cell phone lay on the bed discarded as if he were looking at it before he got out bed.

A sound from across the room turned my attention in the direction of the bathroom. Ranger stood arms stretched overhead resting on the top of the doorframe. The muscles of his beautifully toned body highlighted by the light streaming through the doorway. He wore only black cargo pants left unbuttoned. He looked so powerful and sexy standing there I felt my breath catch in my chest and my mouth run dry.

"I'll just be a minute Babe. I need to shave."

"Ella's been here already. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes. Black."

Somehow I managed tear my eyes off his dreamy body and walk into the kitchen to pour the coffee. I picked up the tray and carried it into the dining room and set the table. I placed Ranger's oatmeal and fruit at the head chair and placed the newspaper in his seat. I sat myself at the place next to his.

When we'd had our discussion last week about the rift between us Ranger had expressed his displeasure that I hadn't shared a meal with him here in the penthouse in a long time. I hoped that Ranger would be pleased that we were sharing this meal together. That he would see I'm trying to bridge the gap between us.

"Good morning. You look pretty today," Ranger said walking into the dining room and pulling me into a kiss that left me short of breath.

"Thank you," I said pressing a kiss onto Ranger's cheek. "Let's eat I'm starving."

Ranger opened the newspaper pulling out the business section, and then handing me the remainder. I picked up the front page scanning the headlines. Ranger read the stock page and took out his phone sending a text. I wondered if he'd just made a million or lost a million. When he was done looking at the business section he folded it neatly and laid it on the table.

"Reading something interesting in the paper?"

"You know I don't really follow the news that much. I watch CNN from time to time but that's about it."

"Looked like you were reading pretty intently there Babe."

I sighed. Ranger could always tell when I was lying. "It's this thing is Syria."

"I see. So what's so interesting in Syria?" Ranger asked.

"Nothing," I said closing my eyes to prevent him from seeing my worry. I'm sorry. I know you can't tell me. I don't know why I mentioned it. I just don't want you to leave. I miss you so much when you're away."

"Babe, I haven't been called, and there's no way to know that I will be. If I do have to leave to go anywhere in the world you know I always do my very best to come home as fast as possible."

"Of course, I know you're Batman. It's your job to save the world," I said.

Ranger didn't say anything for a long time. I wasn't sure if I'd upset him or if he was wrestling with some inner demon. I tried to read the small signs of his expression that sometimes clue me into his thoughts and emotions. Today he was being very guarded.

It's time to lighten the mood Plum. Think what always makes Ranger happy? Well besides orgasms.

I made a big show out of taking a big bite of my pancakes and rolling my eyes back in my head while I moaned. This seems to distract Ranger from his dark thoughts.

"Ella is the best," I say around a bite of pancake.

"She likes you a lot too."

"So Ranger can you take me to the bond's office today? I want to see the girls."

"I'll check my schedule. Maybe we could surprise them with a treat."

"That'd be great Ranger. Thank you."

This earned me a half smile.

We finished breakfast and I stood to gather the dirty dishes. When I picked up the empty bowl of oatmeal his eyes were locked on me. I felt like he was looking for something maybe in my actions or expression.

"Would you like another cup of coffee?" I asked.

"No. I'd better finished getting ready for the day. Will you wait to go downstairs with me?"

"Sure I'll just load the dishwasher while you finish."

When we stepped off the elevator into the control room I felt eyes watching us. Ranger must have noticed it too. I felt his body tense slightly. If you didn't know to look for that sign you'd never know he felt something was off.

"Meeting in two hours, you'll do great. I'll be in the building if you need me," Ranger said. Then we parted ways. I walked to my cubical and sat down to start my day.

I entered the conference room at exactly ten o'clock. There room was already filled with men. Joe was sitting at the end of the table reading the folder that had been provided of the current intel. Lester was scribbling notes all over his folder cover. Tank was standing in a corner with Ranger talking about something that had both men looking concerned.

I took my seat between Lester and Tank. Joe looked up and smiled at me across the table. I gave him a little finger wave. Tank took his seat and opened his folder, reviewing the information inside. Ranger was sitting quietly arms folded over his chest, expression shielded. A group of men came inside escorted by Hal. They took

"Bomber from the right; Agent Olden, FBI Drug Task Force, Agent Shelton, FBI Trenton Office, Detective O'Doyle Port Authority, you know Joe, Joiner and Roberts from TPD. The last guy is from the Miami office Marco Pérez."

Ranger stood and cleared his throat.

"Stephanie is going to tell you about her investigation and what she has learned about the Blades actions on Stark Street. Once she's finished we'll decide how to move forward with this information."

With a curt nod Ranger took his seat and everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

It took me about ten minutes to review the information Lester and I'd gathered over the last few days. I covered the apartments on Stark, the drug dealing, the kids, the pictures sent to Rangeman, Zero being assaulted at the Community Center, Lester's truck being vandalized, and Loco knocking on my door trying to lure me outside. Once I'd completed the review of events until today. I asked if anyone had anything to add. Joe covered the investigation about the gang fight that had led to several young men visiting the ER at St. Francis Hospital.

"An informant of Rangeman has provided information that leads us to believe that the Blades are using Trenton as a disruption point for counterfeit designer goods," I said. After I finished recounting the interview with Kim, the room was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to take the word of an unknown informant and the Bombshell Bounty Hunter that there's a big counterfeit goods operation here in Trenton?" asked Shelton.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," I said. Making direct eye contact with Agent Shelton.

"Honey why don't you stick with bringing in skips and blowing up cars and leave the investigating to the professionals."

"Agent Shelton let me begin by telling that no one insults Stephanie in my presence. If I were you I'd hold my tongue." Ranger said giving the man a cold stare that would make most men cower in their steps.

"Let me remind you of the fact that Stephanie is not just any bounty hunter. She has a ninety-eight percent capture rate," Ranger continued. "She has worked with Rangeman, TPD, and recently the FBI in bringing criminals to justice. If you have a problem working with her, then you should leave. If you choose to stay and you insult Stephanie again I will call your superior."

"I didn't mean to insult Miss. Plum, I was only concerned her investigating skills my not be up to par with someone with better training."

"Instincts are not something you can teach," Joe said. "Stephanie can see things others can't, she has amazing skills."

Shelton just leaned back in his chair. "So she's got the skills. Do we know if she's right about the counterfeit goods?"

"Only one way to find out," Lester said. "We have to do the leg work."

"I spoke with the Chief at TPD this morning and he's requested help with the investigation. Lester Santos will be taking the lead on the investigation for Rangeman. I will be bringing in six men from Miami. They'll be here this afternoon." Ranger said.

"Once they're here it will take twenty-four hours to brief them and for them to get time on Stark learning the lay of the land. They will start pulling surveillance shifts within thirty-six hours. Once we get enough information about the pick-ups and drop-offs we'll try to intercept a few deliveries hoping someone will talk. Rangeman is asking that you talk to your contacts and provide any additional information you gather. In turn reports from surveillance shifts and notes made by myself and Stephanie will be available to you daily," Lester said

Everyone spent a few minutes discussing the plan of action. Finally it was agreed that more information was needed to determine what we would do next. Part of me was excited for the chase. A bigger part of me was disappointed that it looked like Lester and I wouldn't be moving back into our condos anytime soon.

"Cupcake. Don't worry about that Shelton jerk. You've done a great job. Let's have dinner Monday. I'm supposed to be off Monday night."

"Sounds great."

"I gotta go. Call me and tell me about your date." Joe said kissing the top of my head and running to catch up Roberts and Joiner.

At six-thirty I was in the BMW driving to Rossini's Lester and Marcela were following me in a Rangeman Explorer. Lula had been sweet enough to go to my condo and pick up a dress for me. She'd brought a green wrap dress and nude heels. I decided that since John was in the jewelry business I wouldn't wear any of my costume pieces. Instead I wore the gold watch that Ranger had given me. It was stunning, and I was sure it cost more than I make in week. I styled my hair in big loose curls, and added a swipe of mascara.

Twice while I was getting dressed I'd had second thoughts about the date. Once I'd even gone over to Bobby's to talk to Les. They both convinced me to give John a chance, telling me that there was no harm in going on a date with someone new. Bobby threatened to make me run two extra miles if I didn't go.

"Bomber if you hadn't convinced me to get to know Robin I would have missed out on a good thing. She's great. We have a lot of fun when we're together. I want that for you. Maybe that person is Ranger, but what if it isn't. Do you want to miss the chance to get to know someone else?" Bobby said.

I really couldn't argue since I'd set him up with Robin. He even used my own words 'get to know someone' I'd said that a lot lately, I guess it was time I took my own advice. Still it did feel a little like cheating on Ranger.

"Hello, Welcome to Rossini's"

"I'm meeting John Ludano," I told the hostess.

"Miss. Plum, Mr. Ludano is already here, follow me."

As I walked across the restaurant to the table I was reminded how handsome John Ludano is. At about six-foot-one he's the same height as Joe. His body is a little broader than Joe but nowhere near as muscular as Ranger or even Lester. He had a strong jaw and Roman nose. His skin was tan and his black hair was wavy and neatly trimmed.

"Stephanie, you look beautiful," John said standing from the table.

"Thank you." I said placing my hands in his outstretched ones. He looked a little disappointed like he'd expected an embrace or maybe even a kiss.

John pulled out my chair and I scanned the room to see that Lester and Marcela were seated in a booth to my left. Lester gave me a friendly nod. I guess he was set for the night. I was a little disappointed that Marcela's back was to me I was curious about her.

"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine. I hope a Pinot Noir is acceptable."

"Of course," I said. I'm going to have to ask Ranger about different types of wines.

Okay Plum you're on a date no thinking about Ranger. Pay attention to John. Get to know John.

I lifted the glass and took a small sip. "This is wonderful I said it's lighter than other red wines I've had."

"You have a good palate. Pinot Noir is the lightest of the red wines. It is also the most complex because the grapes can be very difficult to grow." John said.

"I'm trying to learn about wine, in the past I've always just trusted others to order for me. With practice I'd like to be able to select a good wine for myself."

John poured himself another glass of wine while we studied the menus.

"What do you think you'll have Stephanie?" John asked.

"The Cesar Salad and the Picchi Pacchiu sauce over pasta."

"That sounds great. I can't tell you how nice it is to take a girl to an Italian restaurant and her not order spaghetti or lasagna. There is so much more to know about Italian food."

The waiter came and took the order. John poured himself another glass of wine. He smiled politely at me and suddenly I realized how nervous he was.

"Tell me John where did you go to college?"

John never got to answer that question. From the front of the restaurant there was a woman screaming. Not an injured or scared scream. This was the scream of a very angry woman.

"I don't need a reservation my fiancé is in there…"

I glanced over at John who was suddenly looking very pale.

"I'm going in there and don't you try to stop me!" The angry voice yelled.

John looked at me, and then at the front of the restaurant. He took a big gulp of his wine.

"Sounds like there a manic trying to get into the restaurant." John said shrinking down into his chair.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY.!"

Then for the first time I could see the woman who was yelling. She was petite maybe in her late twenties or early thirties. She was dressed in black slacks and a matching jacket. Her long black hair hung past her shoulders. She was an exotic beauty. She was also walking directly for our table.

"There you are, you sorry excuse for a man," the woman yelled at John.

"Cara, it's not what you think. She's a business associate. With the security company."

"A business associate?" I asked confused.

"Non mentire. Lei e una puttana. Abbiamo finite, Cara said yanking a ring off her finger and throwing it in John's direction. (Don't lie. She's a whore. We're through.)

"Lui non mi h detto che era fidanzato." I said hoping I'd used the right words. I really needed to practice my Italian more. (He didn't tell me he was engaged.)

"Stronzo," Cara said adding in a couple Italian hand gestures. (Asshole)

Then just as suddenly as she had appeared she was gone. John took another big gulp of wine. He was watching me over the rim of his glass. When he set it down he leaned forward and smiled.

"She wasn't really my fiancé," he said.

I looked down on the floor and picked up a stunning diamond engagement ring. I looked at it for a moment and then looked at John. Gently I sat the ring down on the table. Then I pushed my chair back, standing slowly. I straightened the skirt my dress and then looked him square in the eye.

"I hope your dick falls off," I say in as sweet a voice as I can. Then I turn and walk out of the restaurant. Lester was right behind me.

"Beautiful, hey stop, Beautiful. You want me to shoot out his tires?"

"Nope I want to go back to Rangeman. I want to take a shower, and eat some ice cream and forget this night ever happened."

"Let me get Marcela and we can go," Lester said.

"No you stay and enjoy your dinner. I can drive to Rangeman by myself."

"Stephanie, I know your upset, but you need an escort. Come inside and wait I'll call the control room if you won't let me take you home."

So I'm trying to decide who should come pick Stephanie up from the restaurant. Should it be Ranger? Or Hector? Or Joe? This was a really long chapter but I needed to cover a lot of ground if I'm going to wrap this story up soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. ~R


	20. Chapter 19

**Distance**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The characters are the products of Janet Evanovich's mind. I'm only borrowing them for my own fun and games.

Any mistakes are my own, but hey it's just for fun anyway.

"Lester I really don't want everyone at Rangeman knowing about this. Not that it's going to keep it from being all over the burg vine in a matter of minutes. Please, Lester let's compromise."

"Compromise? I'm not compromising your safety."

"I'll call Joe. We can all meet somewhere else. You and Marcela can finish your date then I'll go back to Haywood."

Lester was quiet for a long time. I thought I'd convinced him to let me call Joe. Relief was washing over me when he surprised me and pushed a button on his cell phone.

"Steph needs a shadow for the rest of the night… What's the ETA?... Affirmative."

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I know Joe would come get you. But come on, Joe? I don't think so." Lester said rolling his eyes. "He'll just use the opportunity to try to get you to take him back. I know you two are trying to be friends and I admire his effort, but I don't trust him to take care of you in this situation. Hector will be here in a few minutes."

"Lester I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"How is it going to look to the Burg if they see you out with Joe after what happened a few minutes ago? The gossip would be of epic proportions. I know how hard you've worked to stay out of the Burg-vine."

"You're right. I don't like it but you're right. I'll go back to the apartment. You and Marcela enjoy your dinner. Will you be home tonight?"

"Yes I'll be home tonight. I'll stop by after I drop off Marcela."

"Do you think Hector would mind stopping at Pino's? I'd love a meatball sub."

"I'll tell him," Lester said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading to my car. Once I was settled in the seat and I had the doors locked Lester jogged over to the black SUV in the parking lot.

They spoke for a couple minutes. Then Lester gave me the thumbs up and Hector flashed his lights. We were ready to go. I drove to Pino's and parked in the lot near the back of the restaurant. When I got out of the car I scanned the parking lot for familiar cars. Luckily I didn't recognize any one.

Hector took my by the elbow and led me to a table in the back corner. Lisa the waitress came over and took our order. She brought two sodas, and a basket of fries.

"What happened tonight Stephanie?" Hector asked. "Lester said that you needed a friend."

"It's so embarrassing. I had a date tonight, and it turned out he was engaged to another woman. She showed up at the restaurant and caused a scene," I explained.

Hector's body tensed and he interrupted me, "Ranger has no other woman but you."

"The date wasn't with Ranger. The date was with John Ludano," I said. "Besides I'm not Ranger's woman regardless of what my status on Stark Street might be."

Hector pursed his lips and took a drink from his glass. I could tell he was thinking about what to say next. We sat quietly for a few minutes, munching on fries and drinking our sodas.

"Why you go out with another man?" Hector asked. "It seems a waste of time. Boss loves you. He would make you a good husband."

"Ranger doesn't love me. Besides he doesn't believe in relationships."

"He loves you. He show you every day, no?"

I didn't say anything for a minute. Hector sat still and quiet. He was letting me have time to think.

"I think that because Ranger and I are good friends people think there's more between us than there is."

"No. He give to you; his way not your way, but he give. It is love. Amor."

"Think," Hector said touching his temple.

Lisa brought the food to the table and Hector and I ate quietly. I asked him a few questions about gangs and he answered them honestly. We talked about Fuchsia. Hector had only met her a few times, he smiled when I told him about wanting to help her have a better life. Soon the food was gone and Hector paid the bill.

"Hola…Si…Veinte minutos…Si…Si…Aidos."

"Ranger needs me. You ride with me no? It will only take a short time," Hector said.

Taking my elbow he led me back out to my BMW, and opened the door for me. Just as he turned to walk away he looked at the car and smiled.

"Boss get you this car from dealer. I pick it up for you, and fix it with trackers and monitors. He tell me this to be the safest car in Trenton. He care for you."

Hector started the car and pulled onto the street in front of Pino's, after a few minutes we were on the bypass traveling toward Prospect Park. Hector was quiet and I sat watching the street lights through the window.

When we pulled off the bypass Hector pointed the car toward an area of town with shopping centers and small businesses. I could see our destination without even having to ask where we were going. Ahead of us there were blue lights flashing everywhere.

Hector pulled the car into the parking lot of Trenton Federal Bank. He put the car in park and turned to look at me.

"Chica you have gun in purse?"

"No. I don't have room for a gun in this purse and this dress doesn't have pockets," I said. "I have my panic button, and the watch has GPS."

"Stay close to me," Hector says in a slightly urgent tone.

I nod and reach to open my door.

"No Chica I come get you. Stay." Hector said.

Hector came around to my door and opened it. I stepped out and he took me by the elbow. His eyes never stopped scanning the crowd. Eventually he led me to the front door.

"Sorry folks you can't go in there, it's an open crime scene," said a balding police officer with a pot belly.

"Rangeman Security," Hector said.

"Sorry." Officer Chubby said again.

Hector took out his phone and called someone, I'm guessing Ranger.

"Hola…En el frente… Policia no nos dejo pasar...Si Stephaine…."

"Ranger is coming," Hector said.

Ranger approached Officer Chubby and said something to him. I couldn't hear what Ranger said but Officer Chubby paled and broke out in a sweat. Hector and Ranger had an exchange in rapid Spanish and then Hector passed me off to Ranger.

"Let's go inside Babe," Ranger said placing a hand at the small of my back.

"Was there a break-in Ranger?" I asked.

"There's no evidence and the camera feed doesn't show anyone entering the bank. The safe hasn't been tampered with, and there doesn't appear to be any money missing. So that leaves a problem with the security system. That's why I called Hector."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just stick close to me. I've checked the system but I can't figure it out. That's why I called Hector. I thought you had a date tonight," Ranger said giving me a small eyebrow lift.

"Turns out Ludano is, well he was, engaged. His now ex-fiancé showed up at the restaurant and broke off the engagement. It was a surreal, one minute he's talking about Italian food, the next he's about to piss his pants while his fiancé is throwing her diamond engagement ring at him."

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"To be honest I'm not that upset. I'm embarrassed, and I'm sure the chatter is all over the Burg already, but I'm not sad or anything."

"That's my girl," Ranger said. "I'll be right back Mr. Wolf the bank president just arrived. Stay inside."

Ranger walked across the lobby of the bank and shook hands with Mr. Wolf. They spoke for a few minutes and then walked toward the back of the bank were Hector was typing away on a computer. After a few minutes Mr. Wolf stepped over to speak to a group of police officers. Ranger came back to where I was sitting in the lobby. He pulled out his cell phone ordered six men to cover the bank until the security system could be repaired.

"Babe as soon as the men get here I'll take you back to Haywood," Ranger said

"Manoso I'm going back home. Thanks for everything. I'll expect your call tomorrow."

"Yes sir. We will keep men on duty here until our technicians can get the damage repaired. In the meantime if you need anything call the switchboard at Rangeman. They always know how to reach me."

"Sure. Thanks."

A few minutes later two Rangeman SUVs pulled into the bank parking lot. Ranger went outside to talk to the men. I walked over to Hector to say goodnight and thank him again for taking care of me.

"I'm going to ride back with Ranger," I said.

"Think about what I say Chica."

"I have been."

"Time to go Babe."

"Goodnight Hector," I said placing a kiss on Hector's cheek.

"Goodnight Chica."

Ranger guided me out to the Turbo.

"Hector will drive your car back in a little while," Ranger said opening the car door and helping me inside.

Ranger slid the car into one of his personal spaces in the Rangeman garage. He opened the door and then came around to assist me out. Once outside the car Ranger pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then placed his hand in mine.

"Would you like to come upstairs and have a glass of wine?" he asked.

A glass of wine sounded nice, and Ranger's company sounded even better. "Yes."

Ranger pushed the call button for the elevator, and then fobbed us to the seventh floor. Once we were inside the apartment Ranger laid the keys in the tray and flipped through his mail. Seeing nothing of importance he placed it back on the tray and walked into the kitchen. Taking two wine glasses from the cupboard he sat them on the counter and poured the wine.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be just a few minutes," Ranger said handing me a glass and pushing me toward the sofa. Make yourself at home.

I picked up the remote and flipped through a few channels until I found a rerun of Criminal Minds. I was watching dreamy Shemar Moore, chase an insane criminal when Ranger made his way back into the living room dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his body wrapping his arm around my waist.

Ranger kissed my hairline and then my temple. "Babe, would you consider dating me exclusively?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"We've gone out a couple times, and I know that for most people it's far too early to for this conversation but we aren't most people. I know I've done some things in the past that might make you question my intentions. Let me assure you I just want a chance to show you that I can be your partner."

"Ranger are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to go out with that asshole tonight but I knew I had no right to ask you not to go. I'm sorry about your experience but I am not sorry he turned out to be a lair. In fact I'm a little relieved."

"So what would this exclusive dating thing look like?"

"It would look a lot like this past week. We would spend time together, talking and sharing. I'd like you to come here for meals, and I want to spend time with you at your home. We would go out to restaurants and to the city for shows, or anything else you want to do."

"What about, you know," I said pointing between the two of us.

"I don't expect you to jump into a physical relationship with me. I hurt you with my actions; you need time to see that you can trust me. I will earn that trust. It may take a long time but I am willing to work every day to show you my intentions are honorable."

I wasn't sure what to say. Then I remembered what Hector said earlier. So I showed him how I felt. I leaned in and kissed him. Ranger let me kiss him for a few seconds before he took over. When we broke from the kiss Ranger smiled at me and pressed his face into my neck.

"Is that a yes Babe?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then he kissed me again, this time when his tongue touched mine I felt my heart fill with joy. Ranger wanted me, and I wanted him. We were going to spend time building something between us.

Wow can you believe that Stephanie has only been at Rangeman for a week. It feels like a lot longer. The next chapter will skip ahead a little bit. Let me know what you think should happen between Steph and Ranger. I love reading your ideas and reviews. ~R


	21. Chapter 20

**Distance**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The characters are the products of Janet Evanovich's mind. I'm only borrowing them for my own fun and games.

Any mistakes are my own, but hey it's just for fun anyway.

"Lester I really don't want everyone at Rangeman knowing about this. Not that it's going to keep it from being all over the burg vine in a matter of minutes. Please, Lester let's compromise."

"Compromise? I'm not compromising your safety."

"I'll call Joe. We can all meet somewhere else. You and Marcela can finish your date then I'll go back to Haywood."

Lester was quiet for a long time. I thought I'd convinced him to let me call Joe. Relief was washing over me when he surprised me and pushed a button on his cell phone.

"Steph needs a shadow for the rest of the night… What's the ETA?... Affirmative."

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I know Joe would come get you. But come on, Joe? I don't think so." Lester said rolling his eyes. "He'll just use the opportunity to try to get you to take him back. I know you two are trying to be friends and I admire his effort, but I don't trust him to take care of you in this situation. Hector will be here in a few minutes."

"Lester I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"How is it going to look to the Burg if they see you out with Joe after what happened a few minutes ago? The gossip would be of epic proportions. I know how hard you've worked to stay out of the Burg-vine."

"You're right. I don't like it but you're right. I'll go back to the apartment. You and Marcela enjoy your dinner. Will you be home tonight?"

"Yes I'll be home tonight. I'll stop by after I drop off Marcela."

"Do you think Hector would mind stopping at Pino's? I'd love a meatball sub."

"I'll tell him," Lester said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading to my car. Once I was settled in the seat and I had the doors locked Lester jogged over to the black SUV in the parking lot.

They spoke for a couple minutes. Then Lester gave me the thumbs up and Hector flashed his lights. We were ready to go. I drove to Pino's and parked in the lot near the back of the restaurant. When I got out of the car I scanned the parking lot for familiar cars. Luckily I didn't recognize any one.

Hector took my by the elbow and led me to a table in the back corner. Lisa the waitress came over and took our order. She brought two sodas, and a basket of fries.

"What happened tonight Stephanie?" Hector asked. "Lester said that you needed a friend."

"It's so embarrassing. I had a date tonight, and it turned out he was engaged to another woman. She showed up at the restaurant and caused a scene," I explained.

Hector's body tensed and he interrupted me, "Ranger has no other woman but you."

"The date wasn't with Ranger. The date was with John Ludano," I said. "Besides I'm not Ranger's woman regardless of what my status on Stark Street might be."

Hector pursed his lips and took a drink from his glass. I could tell he was thinking about what to say next. We sat quietly for a few minutes, munching on fries and drinking our sodas.

"Why you go out with another man?" Hector asked. "It seems a waste of time. Boss loves you. He would make you a good husband."

"Ranger doesn't love me. Besides he doesn't believe in relationships."

"He loves you. He show you every day, no?"

I didn't say anything for a minute. Hector sat still and quiet. He was letting me have time to think.

"I think that because Ranger and I are good friends people think there's more between us than there is."

"No. He give to you; his way not your way, but he give. It is love. Amor."

"Think," Hector said touching his temple.

Lisa brought the food to the table and Hector and I ate quietly. I asked him a few questions about gangs and he answered them honestly. We talked about Fuchsia. Hector had only met her a few times, he smiled when I told him about wanting to help her have a better life. Soon the food was gone and Hector paid the bill.

"Hola…Si…Veinte minutos…Si…Si…Aidos."

"Ranger needs me. You ride with me no? It will only take a short time," Hector said.

Taking my elbow he led me back out to my BMW, and opened the door for me. Just as he turned to walk away he looked at the car and smiled.

"Boss get you this car from dealer. I pick it up for you, and fix it with trackers and monitors. He tell me this to be the safest car in Trenton. He care for you."

Hector started the car and pulled onto the street in front of Pino's, after a few minutes we were on the bypass traveling toward Prospect Park. Hector was quiet and I sat watching the street lights through the window.

When we pulled off the bypass Hector pointed the car toward an area of town with shopping centers and small businesses. I could see our destination without even having to ask where we were going. Ahead of us there were blue lights flashing everywhere.

Hector pulled the car into the parking lot of Trenton Federal Bank. He put the car in park and turned to look at me.

"Chica you have gun in purse?"

"No. I don't have room for a gun in this purse and this dress doesn't have pockets," I said. "I have my panic button, and the watch has GPS."

"Stay close to me," Hector says in a slightly urgent tone.

I nod and reach to open my door.

"No Chica I come get you. Stay." Hector said.

Hector came around to my door and opened it. I stepped out and he took me by the elbow. His eyes never stopped scanning the crowd. Eventually he led me to the front door.

"Sorry folks you can't go in there, it's an open crime scene," said a balding police officer with a pot belly.

"Rangeman Security," Hector said.

"Sorry." Officer Chubby said again.

Hector took out his phone and called someone, I'm guessing Ranger.

"Hola…En el frente… Policia no nos dejo pasar...Si Stephaine…."

"Ranger is coming," Hector said.

Ranger approached Officer Chubby and said something to him. I couldn't hear what Ranger said but Officer Chubby paled and broke out in a sweat. Hector and Ranger had an exchange in rapid Spanish and then Hector passed me off to Ranger.

"Let's go inside Babe," Ranger said placing a hand at the small of my back.

"Was there a break-in Ranger?" I asked.

"There's no evidence and the camera feed doesn't show anyone entering the bank. The safe hasn't been tampered with, and there doesn't appear to be any money missing. So that leaves a problem with the security system. That's why I called Hector."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just stick close to me. I've checked the system but I can't figure it out. That's why I called Hector. I thought you had a date tonight," Ranger said giving me a small eyebrow lift.

"Turns out Ludano is, well he was, engaged. His now ex-fiancé showed up at the restaurant and broke off the engagement. It was a surreal, one minute he's talking about Italian food, the next he's about to piss his pants while his fiancé is throwing her diamond engagement ring at him."

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"To be honest I'm not that upset. I'm embarrassed, and I'm sure the chatter is all over the Burg already, but I'm not sad or anything."

"That's my girl," Ranger said. "I'll be right back Mr. Wolf the bank president just arrived. Stay inside."

Ranger walked across the lobby of the bank and shook hands with Mr. Wolf. They spoke for a few minutes and then walked toward the back of the bank were Hector was typing away on a computer. After a few minutes Mr. Wolf stepped over to speak to a group of police officers. Ranger came back to where I was sitting in the lobby. He pulled out his cell phone ordered six men to cover the bank until the security system could be repaired.

"Babe as soon as the men get here I'll take you back to Haywood," Ranger said

"Manoso I'm going back home. Thanks for everything. I'll expect your call tomorrow."

"Yes sir. We will keep men on duty here until our technicians can get the damage repaired. In the meantime if you need anything call the switchboard at Rangeman. They always know how to reach me."

"Sure. Thanks."

A few minutes later two Rangeman SUVs pulled into the bank parking lot. Ranger went outside to talk to the men. I walked over to Hector to say goodnight and thank him again for taking care of me.

"I'm going to ride back with Ranger," I said.

"Think about what I say Chica."

"I have been."

"Time to go Babe."

"Goodnight Hector," I said placing a kiss on Hector's cheek.

"Goodnight Chica."

Ranger guided me out to the Turbo.

"Hector will drive your car back in a little while," Ranger said opening the car door and helping me inside.

Ranger slid the car into one of his personal spaces in the Rangeman garage. He opened the door and then came around to assist me out. Once outside the car Ranger pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then placed his hand in mine.

"Would you like to come upstairs and have a glass of wine?" he asked.

A glass of wine sounded nice, and Ranger's company sounded even better. "Yes."

Ranger pushed the call button for the elevator, and then fobbed us to the seventh floor. Once we were inside the apartment Ranger laid the keys in the tray and flipped through his mail. Seeing nothing of importance he placed it back on the tray and walked into the kitchen. Taking two wine glasses from the cupboard he sat them on the counter and poured the wine.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be just a few minutes," Ranger said handing me a glass and pushing me toward the sofa. Make yourself at home.

I picked up the remote and flipped through a few channels until I found a rerun of Criminal Minds. I was watching dreamy Shemar Moore, chase an insane criminal when Ranger made his way back into the living room dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his body wrapping his arm around my waist.

Ranger kissed my hairline and then my temple. "Babe, would you consider dating me exclusively?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"We've gone out a couple times, and I know that for most people it's far too early to for this conversation but we aren't most people. I know I've done some things in the past that might make you question my intentions. Let me assure you I just want a chance to show you that I can be your partner."

"Ranger are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to go out with that asshole tonight but I knew I had no right to ask you not to go. I'm sorry about your experience but I am not sorry he turned out to be a lair. In fact I'm a little relieved."

"So what would this exclusive dating thing look like?"

"It would look a lot like this past week. We would spend time together, talking and sharing. I'd like you to come here for meals, and I want to spend time with you at your home. We would go out to restaurants and to the city for shows, or anything else you want to do."

"What about, you know," I said pointing between the two of us.

"I don't expect you to jump into a physical relationship with me. I hurt you with my actions; you need time to see that you can trust me. I will earn that trust. It may take a long time but I am willing to work every day to show you my intentions are honorable."

I wasn't sure what to say. Then I remembered what Hector said earlier. So I showed him how I felt. I leaned in and kissed him. Ranger let me kiss him for a few seconds before he took over. When we broke from the kiss Ranger smiled at me and pressed his face into my neck.

"Is that a yes Babe?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then he kissed me again, this time when his tongue touched mine I felt my heart fill with joy. Ranger wanted me, and I wanted him. We were going to spend time building something between us.

Wow can you believe that Stephanie has only been at Rangeman for a week. It feels like a lot longer. The next chapter will skip ahead a little bit. Let me know what you think should happen between Steph and Ranger. I love reading your ideas and reviews. ~R


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters and settings are not mine, they belong to Janet Evanovich.

I've tried to proof this piece closely but there will be mistakes. It's okay; don't panic after all it's all in fun.

Enjoy!

**Distance**

Three months later…

"This is the last box, just a couple small tables and a lamp after that," I said from my assigned location at the back of the U-Haul. Yeah Ranger had assigned jobs for loading and unloading the truck. I was impressed how smoothly this move was going.

"I'll tell the guys inside Bomber," Tank said picking up the box and walking away.

"How many boxes of shoes can one woman own," Lester said walking toward me shaking his head.

"Take this small end table, inside and send Ranger out for the other one I'll carry this lamp inside myself."

"Sure Beautiful."

I leaned back against the bumper of the truck waiting on Ranger. The last three months have been crazy. It took about three weeks for the team from Miami to gather enough intel to pass the case on to TPD and the FBI. A week later Rangeman was contracted to assist with the takedowns on Stark Street, Newark and Philadelphia. Of the 23 people arrested here Trenton 15 of them are under the age of 25. Most had been moved here from other cities to work as couriers delivering merchandise to stores and warehouses in other nearby cities. The investigation is ongoing although Rangeman is no longer involved. There may still be other arrests made, according to Ranger's contact at the FBI it's suspected that Blades are doing business with organized crime from Asia, although that's yet to be confirmed.

"Babe, Lester said we're almost done."

"Yep, just this table and a lamp," I said pointing to the back of the truck.

Ranger hopped into the storage bay of the truck with the agility of a jungle cat. Ranger's physical prowess never fails to amaze me. He handed the lamp down to me, and turned to pick up the end table. Sitting the table at the edge of the truck bed he hopped down and then picked the table up with ease.

"Ready Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry why don't we order some pizza and send one of the guys out for sodas and beer."

"That sounds great. Let's go inside."

"That's everything," I said walking into Kim's new apartment.

"Oh thank god. I was starting to worry everything wasn't gonna fit," Kim said falling down into a chair.

"Maybe you could get rid of some shoes," Lester muttered under his breath.

"Lester a woman needs shoes. Shoes are the most important part of any outfit," Marcela said.

"Marcela's right." I agreed.

"I can't believe I wanted you two to be friends. I must have been out of my mind," Lester said running his hand down his face.

"We're going to order pizza. What does everyone want?" I asked.

A few minutes later the pizza was on its way. One of the new guys, who they called Axel, was sent to get drinks. Kim was in the bathroom unpacking a box, while Marcela and I were trying to sort through and put away her limited kitchen supplies. I was trying to keep a list of what I thought she might want or need to complete her kitchen.

I'd spent a couple days looking at apartments and finally found one that was perfect. It's a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small kitchen, dining room, and nice living room with a view of the swimming pool. Lester and I drove down to Stark Street and invited Kim for Chinese Food. When we walked into the apartment Ranger was waiting. He offered her the apartment and to pay her tuition to any trade school or college she wanted as long as she kept a part time job and stopped working the streets. She cried and accepted the offer in a split second.

This weekend she was moving into an apartment a few streets over from my condo, and in a couple weeks she would start cosmetology school. She's also working part time in the mall at Cloth, a store that sells designer blue jeans and accessories. Cloth is a Rangeman client and the owner a single mom who understands how hard it can be to make a life for yourself.

Ranger said he was proud of me for wanting to help Kim. The truth was I was proud of him for making that deal with her. He was giving her the tools she needed to pursue a better life. It was a side of Ranger not many people knew existed but I knew his heart and this was the man I loved.

A couple hours later the pizza was gone. All the furniture was set up, and there was a huge stack of IKEA boxes in the hallway. Ranger has sent all the guys home, or to start their shifts Haywood.

"Thank you for everything, girl," Kim said giving me a big hug. "I can't believe this is my place."

"Well it is, I hope you enjoy it," I said.

"You'll call us tomorrow when you're ready to finish unpacking right?" Marcela asked.

"Yeah I'll call but it won't be at the crack of dawn like today."

"For the record," Marcela said, "These three get up early, I like to sleep until at least seven o'clock."

"Did she just say Stephanie gets up early?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah she did," Lester smirked.

Ranger rolled his eyes, and shook his head in disbelief.

We walked out to the parking lot and said our goodbyes. Lester and Marcela climbed into the U-Haul to drive it back to the lot. Ranger and I took the F-150 back to Rangeman.

"Do you need to get back home or can you stay for a little while?" Ranger asked.

"I can come upstairs for a few minutes."

We got on the elevator and Ranger accessed the seventh floor. I slid my hand into his and waited for the doors to open. Ranger squeezed my hand and gave a small grin. Even though we'd been together for the past three months I'd kept Ranger at arm's length regarding out physical relationship. Ranger has respected my decision and has never once pressured me or tried to change my mind. It's one of the things that has helped me believe that he really wants to be with me.

Ranger opened the door to the apartment and held it open for me. I walked in and put a little extra swing in my step. Ranger dropped the keys in the tray and shuffled through the mail.

"Water?" I asked.

"Yeah Babe that'd be great."

I took two bottles of water out of the fridge and turned to see Ranger still looking through the mail.

"Something important?" I asked.

"No, it's just an invitation to a charity event in Miami. I'll have the accountant send a check and a note."

"Ranger if you need to go to Miami it's fine. I understand your business is important. I don't want to be a distraction, or keep you from work."

"Babe." Ranger said stalking across the room his eyes locked onto mine. "If I wanted to go to the party I would take you with me. You know I hate making small talk."

Ranger pulled me into his arms and set my bottle of water on the counter.

"I'm feeling a little neglected," I said wrapping my arms around Ranger's waist.

"Neglected? We can't have that," he said lowering his head to kiss me.

When his lips pushed mine open he slid his tongue deep into my mouth. I pushed my body closer to his and Ranger lifted me up on to the kitchen counter. I snaked a leg around his hip and curled a fist into his shirt, leaning my head back to give him access to my neck. Ranger's mouth is magical. I was just about to get completely lost in the sensation when I remembered I had a plan.

I gave a little push to Ranger's chest and he immediately took a step back breaking contact with me. I hopped off the counter, picked up my bottle of water and downed the remainder in one long pull. I threw the empty bottle in the trash can and then walked over to Ranger. Standing on my tiptoes I pressed a small kiss to his lips and then trailed my fingers down his chest to his abs and then back.

"Would you mind if I used your shower?" I asked. "You know how much I love your shower."

"No Babe go ahead."

I gave him my best cover girl smile and slid my hands to his shoulders. Ranger bent his head to kiss me, and when he pulled back I reached down and unbuttoned his cargoes.

"Will you join me?"

"Babe." Ranger said as his slid a hand under my ass lifting me against his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his chin, cheek and ear. His hands slid under my thighs as he carried me toward the bathroom.

Ranger set me on my feet and stripped my clothes off so fast I was surprised to be naked. I reached into the cabinet and took out a wash cloth and a couple towels. Ranger opened the door to the shower and pushed me inside pinning me to the cold tile wall. The contrast between the temperature of the wall and Ranger's body sent a shiver through my body.

"Cold?" Ranger asked.

He was so close I couldn't talk, all I could manage a small shake of my head.

"Good," Ranger said.

Ranger's tongue was doing a magical dance with mine. After a minute my knees buckled. He slid one strong toned thigh between mine to hold me up, while he continued to kiss me into a stupor. When he pulled back from my mouth I couldn't see straight.

"Babe." This time Babe probably meant something but honestly I didn't care as long as he kissed me like that again.

"Kiss me again," I said my voice barely a whisper.

Ranger didn't need any more incentive. He lifted me up by the back of my thighs and kissed me silly again. Then he sat us down on the bench in the shower. I could feel him just centimeters from where we both wanted him to be. The sensation of his month on my nipple was ecstasy. My hands were clutching at his shoulders. I pulled my body closer rubbing against his erection. When Ranger stilled I knew I had his attention. I rubbed myself against him a few more times and then Ranger sucked in a sharp breath.

Somehow I found the strength to unwrap myself from his embrace and stood up collecting the body wash and the washcloth. I began washing my body paying particular attention to my hard nipples and the tops of my thighs. Ranger watched from the bench his eyes dark with lust, and his breathing deep and rough. When I ran the cloth between my thighs Ranger slid off the bench on his knees in front of me and yanked the washcloth from my hands.

"Here let me do that for you," Ranger said just before he hooked one of my legs across his shoulder. When I was thoroughly clean Ranger stood and washed his body with quick efficient movements. Then he turned the water off and reached out for a towel.

"I didn't wash my hair yet," I protested.

"Later," Ranger said toweling off my body. "Maybe tomorrow."

_Oh boy._

I still planning on writing a couple more chapters since there are couple things to resolve from this story. I'm going to ask you to not be too disappointed if they are short and if it takes a couple days to update. My hubby and I are going on vacation. Right now I'm trying to decide it I'm taking the laptop with me or not. If I don't take the laptop it will be at least a week before I finish the story.

I've already preordered The Heist to my Nook. Fingers crossed it's going to be a light fun read.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Their not mine. They belong to Janet Evanovich. She's the owner and keeper of the Plum universe.

Ranger and I'd been dating for four months things were great between us. We were taking everything a day at a time. Two weeks ago Ranger showed up on my doorstep after eleven o'clock. I could tell something was bothering him. Todd had been injured in a take down because he didn't respond to orders quickly enough.

Ranger had to make a big a decision. Todd had been improving with his physical training, but he still wasn't able to keep up with the other guys on the mats. He was, however, a computer guru and had made lots of improvements to the Rangeman network not just in Trenton but in the other offices as well.

After a night of weighing the positives and negatives Ranger decided he would keep Todd on staff. He would be required to continue the physical training but would not do field work. It was a first for Ranger who had always required the men to work in the field. Ranger justified the decision by stating Todd's travels to the other offices prevented him from being scheduled for a regular partner.

Todd was an asset to Rangeman. Ranger was impressed with is work and since Cal had talked with him about respecting Ranger's privacy and threatened him with bodily harm if he ever gossiped about me again, I'd had no trouble with him. In fact for about a month after his talk with Cal he didn't speak to me expect to say "Good Morning." That was fine by me, while I wanted to be friends with all of Ranger's men the truth was that wasn't necessarily going to happen.

This morning Lester and I are leaving for a few days of sun and fun in Cancun. He had booked a deluxe suite at a resort right on the beach. It is all inclusive. In the words of Lester it's open bar all the time. I'm a little nervous one or both of us might get drunk and pass out on the beach, or worse end up in Mexican jail.

Ranger spent the night with me at the condo last night. Actually we spend a lot of time here, we cook and watch TV or movies. We talk and listen to music. Ranger has been teaching me some Latin dances. He's got great moves, but I already knew that.

"Is this the only bag you're taking?" Lester asked, lifting it over his shoulder.

"Yeah I just a few sundresses and swimsuits. I didn't think I'd need much since we're only going to be there for five days."

"Five fantastic fun fill days and Cancun has some of the best night clubs in the world. We'll go dancing and drink margaritas; it's going to be a blast," Lester said.

"It's going to be great," I said as a smile spread across my face.

When we pulled into Trenton Mercer Airport and Lester parked in long term parking. He turned to me and smiled a killer smile.

" Are you ready Beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I can't wait to go to the beach."

I started walking towards the terminal and Lester grabbed my elbow. "We're going this way."

"That leads to the private terminals," I said.

"Right. I booked us on a Net Jet flight. Rangeman has a contract with the company. Now that I'm a vice-president I can use the membership for personal use, if Ranger approves it. Needless to say he didn't want you on a commercial flight or traveling with me unarmed so he approved the flight."

"Lester how much did this flight cost?" I asked.

"We're family, I'm happy to do this. Just enjoy the trip."

"Okay." I said still concerned about the price of the flight to Cancun.

The next morning I woke up in a beautiful suite with a view of the ocean just through the window. I hopped out of bed and pulled my hair into a messy bun and picked out a bikini for the day. I grabbed a few things I'd packed for the beach and tossed them into the canvas bag I'd packed. I was pulling t-shirt on over my bikini top and short when I walked out of my room.

Lester was sitting in the common room of the suite waiting on me. He was dressed in board shorts and a tank top. He looked like he was born to live on the beach.

"Damn Beautiful I don't think I'd realized how freaking tight your body's gotten!" he said giving me a smirk wagging his eyebrows. "No wonder Ranger's so happy."

"Your one to talk I've been running with you after Marcela has stayed over," I said giving him a Burg girl glare.

"Let's go. Want to hit the breakfast buffet first?" Lester asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me if I wanted to go to a buffet. Do you know me at all?"

"Sorry Beautiful, you're right, we'll eat then go to the beach."

We spent a couple hours hanging out in lounge chairs talking and watching the water. Lester started getting antsy and I knew it was only a few minutes before he was going to start looking for something to do. Lester looked at his watch a few times and finally he let out a long sigh.

"When I went for my run this morning I saw a place that rented Jet Skis, I'm going to go check it out."

"Do you want me to wait on you for lunch?" I asked.

"You don't have to, but I shouldn't be long."

"Okay" I said leaning back in my lounger and picking up my iPad to read on of the magazines I'd downloaded.

About a half hour later I felt someone standing over me staring.

"Lester sit down or move out of the way your blocking my sun."

"Babe." This time Babe meant, you need to be more aware of your surroundings I'm not Lester.

"Ranger what are you doing here?" I asked looking him over. He was dressed much like Lester was this morning. Board shorts, black of course, and a black tank. He was bare foot and looking so very sexy. Then again when does Ranger not look sexy?

"Don't Babe me," I said. "Is something wrong? Is my Grandma okay?"

"Relax Babe everyone is fine. I just missed you last night. I couldn't sleep. Then I realized it's because you were so far away."

"So you just hopped on a plane and flew to Mexico because you missed me?" I asked.

"No I flew to Mexico to tell you that I love you." Ranger said.

"What?" I asked completely shocked at the words he'd just spoken to me.

I flew here to tell you I love you." He said it like people get on planes and fly to another country to tell someone they love them every day.

Ranger sat on the edge of the lounger next to me and leaned over kissing me softly on the lips. "Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Siempre. Mi mujer, mi amor."

Finally I came out of my stupor enough to understand what was happening. Ranger had just told me he loved me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I looked him in the eyes locking our gaze.

"I love you too, Ranger, always."

Thanks for taking the time to read my first FanFIc story. I hope you enjoyed it. I've had a lot of fun writing Distance. If you took the time to read this or even took a couple extra minutes to drop me a review or comment, I thank you. Seeing people were enjoying my story made me smile.

I'm thinking about writing another. But I'm not sure if I have another in me. I have an idea, I think, I might post a chapter and see what y'all think…


End file.
